Young Justice: Ascending Light
by Skychild101
Summary: Book 1/3 Picking up where it was left off, the teams continue to go to their last mission until Aqualad sets on a new mission for them. However, there's a dark new enemy that is threatening the Earth but if that's not even more troublesome, there's another signal that is coming from an unknown place and it seems as though the signal was trying to get help. Please R&R!
1. Startgame

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Whoo I'm glad that I can finally start this! Honestly, ever since I watched Young Justice I fell in love with it but then came season 2… and HECK WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!? Like no. Just no. SO, I've decided to explore it because let's face it. It's Darkseid we're talking about. So yeah…Also, the style will be exactly like how it's done with season 2—you'll see and can I just say Nightwing is flippin hot? Like O.M.G *insert anime heart eyes* OKAY, enough with talking. I'll shut up and let you guys read! Oh wait! Because this is a Young Justice (and it's picking up where it's left of), there will be 20 episodes. NOW let's start!

 **Summary:** The teams are split apart, going to their new mission that was given from Aqualad.

* * *

Chapter 1: Startgame

The sound of a flying ship interrupted the silence of space.

"Whoo-hoo!" a voice exclaimed as he seemed to take control of the spaceship. The others exclaimed furiously as they were trying not to fall of their seats from the horrible driver.

"Did anyone ever told you that you're a horrible driver?" Batgirl yelled out as her face held nothing but irritation and annoyance.

"Did anyone ever told you that you only live once?" the boy remarked, laughing.

"Tim, you prat! Sometimes I wonder why Batman didn't disown you." she grumbled.

"Oh now that's just harsh." the boy, Tim, replied as he gave a small scowl.

"Move over. Since you got rocks for brain, I think I should take control. After all, I'm more experienced." Batgirl responded.

"Excuse you."

The communicator rang throughout the ship since muffled voices were heard until it was eventually cleared up. Hearing this, Tim grabbed the device before Batgirl could do it.

"Gamma to Beta, Commander K174, how are you doing on this fine evening?" Tim drawled, causing Batgirl roll her eyes. And on the other side of the device, snickers came.

"Get Batgirl on the communicator or I'm going to kick you out, Tim." the annoyed voice of Tigress spoke.

Tim huffed as he felt a push, indicating that Batgirl (who smirked) was coming at his side and grabbed the device from his hand.

"Girls." he muttered under his breath.

Being not interested in what they have say, Tim withdrew from the conversation and he lazily stare out at the window. He couldn't wait to go back home and have a nice day off and just to spend time with Cassie. And he hoped that this mission wasn't a total downer too.

"Argh, Tim! Watch out for that asteroid!" came the shrill voice of Cassie.

That snapped Tim out of his day dream and with eyes wide, the team saw that there was a huge space rock floating towards them.

"Man!"

With that, Tim quickly regained control of the ship and just barely made a sharp U-turn. Once passed, the team breathed out a sigh of relief and within seconds, Tim was met with angry glares.

"Um hehe, watch out, it's raining asteroids?" Tim laughed sheepishly.

"You idiot!" Batgirl hissed.

"Don't relax now. We got some more on the way." Blue Beetle spoke.

Staring at the window with mouth agape, Batgirl roughly shook Tim to snap out of his state.

"Move! Move! Move!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay."

With that, Tim grabbed the controls and started to zoom down with full speed, going around the rocks left and right and sometimes through them as some of it had holes in the middle. But it proved to be difficult even more as they got further in since there are now zig-zags pattern and that can be a bit tricky.

Eyes narrowed, Tim swerved left and right as he was trying to follow the path. However, just as the last one came to an end it made him gasp since it looked like it was a sharp turn but it had barely enough space to do so.

"Turn left!" Batgirl screamed.

"I don't know if that's going to work!" Tim yelled as he struggled to maintain a good sharp left.

"Oh man…" came Lagoon Boy's voice. "I knew we should've left Batgirl in charge of the wheel."

"Have ye a little faith, would you?" Tim snapped, irritated as he was focusing on the path ahead of him.

The ship just barely made the turn but it was luckily enough that there weren't any scratches. As they were going around the asteroid, the two boys at the back stared at the gigantic rock with eyes wide.

"Woah…" Blue Beetle spoke.

As quickly as it passed by, it ended in a heartbeat. The team safely breathed out a sigh of relief as they all relaxed, easing up their tense muscles.

No one spoke for a while until La'gaan spoke.

"Wow…I can't believe we're actually alive."

Tim scowled. "Don't hold your breath. And my driving skills aren't that bad!"

And as soon as he said that, another asteroid zoomed past at them from the side which them gasp.

"Spoke too soon!"

Unfortunately, Tim's timing came a bit too late. As he pulled the wheel for the ship to go upwards, the bottom of the ship got scraped against the hard rock and as a result, it made the flying vehicle lose control. Alerts rang throughout the ship as Tim was trying to get back the control of the flying spaceship.

"Oh no, everyone hang on tight!" Tim shouted, knowing that he wouldn't gain control.

The front of the vehicle started to heat up as they were going down towards a planet. This seemed to go on for hours until finally the ground started to be visible.

 _If I can't fully maintain the control of the spaceship then maybe I can at least do some of it._ Tim thought.

"We're going to get hit!"

As soon as he said that, the spaceship roughly crashed down to the solid ground and skidded for a bit until at last, it came to a halt. Smoke rose from the vehicle and no one moved as they did not dared to.

"Can we speak?" Lagoon Boy moaned as the two boys and Cassie were all tangled up.

"Don't even." Tim groaned.

After getting back in order, Batgirl untangled herself. "Alright, everyone out!"

Tim nudged the stubborn door a few times before he made a powerful push from himself and it managed to open. Once everyone was out, they all stood at the front of the vehicle

"A few busted circuits. Should take a while to fix it. Maybe I should stay here and I fix it while you guys go out with the mission." Tim replied after he examined the damage.

Batgirl de-activated her device and turned her attention to Tim. "Fine. But if we ever need to evacuate because of whatever reason, make it fast." she responded.

He nodded.

"Alright, team. Move out."

 **:(/\\):**

A guard stood still in an empty hall. Well, it was empty though in a far corner, a head poked out of its hiding spot and narrowed its eyes to stare at the guard.

"Looks like that guard won't be going anywhere. We have to make him move." Kid Flash spoke in a hush whisper. "I knew splitting up wasn't going to be a good idea."

"Cheer up, will you? Since you have the ability to run really fast, you can distract him. I can go to the…"forbidden room" while I shrink myself. Got it?" Bumblebee said.

Kid Flash merely gave a shrug. "Yeah, sure. Ready?"

She nodded.

And the second she nodded, the speedster left within second causing the breeze go at the girl's face.

Meanwhile with the guard, he stopped for a moment since he thought he had felt a strong breeze. He shrugged it off and the second he took a step, a strong breeze came by and it made him be in a tornado.

"Haha, being a speedster has its advantages." Kid Flash laughed as he spun the guard around like a child's top.

Seeing this, Bumblebee shook her head and instantly shrunk herself to a smaller size. With that, she quickly zoomed past by the spinning guard who was still up in the air and reached her destination.

She resized back to her normal self and started to fidget with the locked door while occasionally glancing left and right just to make sure there weren't any guards coming at her way. After a few tries, a _click_ sound was made much to her delight and the girl turned towards to the spinning tornado. She gave a small nod, hoping that Kid Flash gotten the message.

With that, she went inside. After seeing that she got in, Kid Flash quickly zoomed in a flash, letting the guard to be dizzy and he went in.

"Bumblebee?" Flash whispered, scanning the semi-dark room.

The room was illuminated by an eerie light blue light that was ahead of him and they seemed to be coming off from several containers.

"Over here." a voice whispered back, much to his relief.

He swiftly got to the spot to where the girl was.

"I still say splitting up is a bad idea." Bart spoke.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's hurry up and get out of this place. It's creepy."

The two resumed their searching until they found a file that was lying on a table. Seeing this, they walked towards it and Bumblebee picked it up.

"Huh. What do you know? It's right here…"

"Or is it?" Kid Flash asked, adding a bit more mystery. The girl merely gave him a look. "Hey, just because there's a file lying on the ground, it doesn't necessarily mean that it could be _it_. Besides, it looks too easy for me." he narrowed his eyes.

Bumblebee stared at the folder with a hard look and exhaled. "Well, one way to find out…"

The minute they opened it, they paused as they waited for something bad to happen. When nothing did, they grinned at each other and examined the paper.

"Woah…that's some planning." he commented after the intense silence.

Bumblebee said nothing as her eyes scanned the papers. "Well, this is the proof we're looking for. The name now goes under Cortex. We need to head back to the WatchTower and tell Aqualad what we found. We will also bring this with—"

"…And I assure you, it _will_ work! No one will even know what the new name is…" the figure paused. "Until it has been released, that is."

"Good."

From the second voice, the two automatically recognized it. Bumblebee quickly replaced the empty spot with a fake folder and grabbed hold of the real folder. Flash held her arm and went into a hiding spot just in time as the door started to open. The two didn't dare to move.

"And you're sure _no one_ has knowledge—other than us two—of this?" a bald man asked as they were walking further into the room.

"Positive."

 _We should move_ Kid flash mouthed to Bumblebee who nodded. Ever so quietly, the two started to walk their way out while making sure the two were busy chatting. However, they were forced to pause when Lex began to pace around for a bit until he stood still.

Once they were close enough, Kid Flash grabbed Bumblebee's arm and within seconds, he used his super speed to get themselves out. Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by Lex.

"Don't worry…whoever is the culprit, we will get them in a…" he narrowed his eyes and placed a cruel smile. "Flash." he replied, having his eyes go at the corner to see the door that was left opened just a bit.

 **Author's Note:** And cut! Not a bad start, I suppose. And things will get much intense later in the chapters so I'm excited about that. See you!


	2. Objectives

**Author's Note:** Heh, wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves! Aha I'm glad you guys are enjoying are it already. And I finally (not really) dragged myself away from watching Miraculous Ladybug…you should watch it =D Adrien/Chat Noir is so cute *insert anime heart eyes*

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to KkKobato0o for favoring, reviewing and following the story. Thanks to FeatherDaydreamer for following the story. Thanks to Mireilles3 for following the story. Thanks to kittenjam for following the story. Thanks to mythomagicquibler for following the story. Thanks to Reader IM (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Comin2U for following the story.

 **Summary:** The Alpha team completed their mission on Mars. Batgirl's team failed to gather the information about Darkseid's plan. Tigeress goes back to the place where Wally sacrificed himself.

* * *

Chapter 2: Objectives

"Report status on Alpha: Mission completed. Heading our way to WatchTower. Over."

"Aqualad to Alpha. Welcome home."

The entrance door came to life as it opened itself upwards, allowing the spaceship to go in. Once the ship had safely landed, the door opened, revealing figure that looked worn out.

"Ah, home sweet home." Beast Boy replied, stretching out his arms.

"Couldn't have said it better." Superboy said.

As they were walking towards the main room, Aqualad was standing there; a smile stretching across his face.

"Welcome back." he greeted. Miss Martian nodded back. She then looked around the room and back to Aqualad.

"Are we the only ones that came back?" she asked.

"It appears so. I tried contacting Gamma's team but it seems they didn't receive my signal so I can only assume that their signal is jammed out. For Beta, they are on their way as well." he stated.

"Well, alright. If you need me, I'll be making food. I'm starved." Miss Martian responded.

"Hmm, dinner sounds delicious right about now." Beast Boy responded.

 **:(/\\):**

"Okay, if you hook the wire to your left to the wire to your right, you should be able to open the door." Tim's voice rang out through Batgirl's earpiece.

Batgirl did the task and she turned her head to the side to see the door opening. "Bingo. How are the guards?"

Tim clicked away on his computer until he spoke. "You're still clear but you still got ten minutes to get what you need."

"Copy that. How is the ship?"

"Just a third left of fixing and it will be purring like a kitten."

"Good."

With that, Tim could hear their footsteps from his earpiece and he knew his team moved in. He slid back underneath the ship to fix the remaining circuits while also being on alert.

 **:(/\\):**

Batgirl scanned the semi-dark computer room just to be sure.

"Okay, as swiftly as possible. Blue Beetle and I will take care of the security. You will get the main item." Batgirl replied.

Lagoon nodded.

Going with the plan, the three got to work; Batgirl and Blue Beetle moved to the left while Lagoon moved in further and stopped, not moving anymore until he was told to do so. But even to where he is now, he saw the blue chip floating and was secured rather tightly in a container. Around the container, had many lasers.

Back to Blue Beetle, the two found the security room but they were at the side of the door so that when they opened the door, the security camera wouldn't get them.

Batgirl kicked the door open from the side and still stood in her hiding spot. The girl quickly turned her head to diagonal up and saw a camera. Quickly, she took out her birdarang and destroyed it.

"Woah." Blue Beetle stared at the many machines that were in the room.

"Just to not waste time, the main computer is to Blue Beetle's left." Tim's voice came.

"Already found it." Batgirl muttered. She then sat on the chair and started to work her hacking.

"You guys in?" came Lagoon's voice.

"Yeah but I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Batgirl answered.

"Aha, that's why you have me who has fabulous hacking skills and I'm here to guide you." Tim's voice spoke, causing the three roll their eyes.

"I hope Cassie's doing okay."

 **:(/\\):**

Cassie narrowed her eyes when she saw the many armed men facing her. She smirked.

"You guys think you can beat me? Think again!"

She instantly dodged the two men that were behind her by jumping into the air and then leaped from wall to wall until she was at the opposite direction of them. One of the men raised his weapon and aimed red lasers at the girl but she quickly did a criss-cross with her arms so that the lasers bounced off from her bracelets.

She then took out her magical lasso that was sprung forward and then it was tied at the tip of the man's weapon. Cassie pulled it without an effort and broke the stick in half.

The man whose weapon got broken charged at her but the Wonder girl was quicker and she picked him up, holding one of his arms and legs and then threw him at a group of men.

As soon as the man was thrown, the rest of the men either charged at her or shot lasers at her.

 _Hurry up, guys_. Cassie thought as she narrowly avoided a laser streak.

 **:(/\\):**

"And…success!" Batgirl's cheery voice exclaimed through Tim's earpiece.

He chuckled. "Nice work."

"La'gaan, you should be able to take the chip and we can call Cassie and skedaddle here!"

"Roger that." Lagoon Boy responded as he made his move.

Tim placed on a smile as he continued to work the ship which was almost done. And good timing too. They needed this ship so that they can get the heck out of here.

Though, the whole mission made him frown every now and then. It just seemed to…simple. Tim frowned but when he got back to work, his minicomputer that was latched onto his arm started to give out a small beep. Curiously, he lifted his arm so that he could see it and typed the necessary words that were needed.

It was then that he saw three guards walking towards the room which Batgirl and the others were currently in.

That didn't made any sense. They should've at least still had five minutes before the guards return to their location…unless somebody tipped them off.

"Guys!" Tim's harsh voice came. "Guards are coming. Get the chip and get the heck out of here. I'll alert Cassie so that she can meet up with you guys on the roof."

"What? But—"

"They're _coming_!"

"We gotta get out of here. Tim says guards are coming. Lagoon boy! Get ready to take the chip…now!" Batgirl slammed the button with her fist and the security that was around the chip died down, making La'gaan have easy access to it.

"I got it!"

As soon as he said that, the door flung opened which revealed the three guards.

"Hey! Get him!"

"Sorry but he's ours." Batgirl exclaimed as she threw her birdarang which struck at one of the man's head. He fell down and the two got into a fighting stance but they didn't had a chance to attack since Batgirl performed an air kick to knock them out of the way.

"Move!"

She waited last until the girl was able to move out.

They ran for a bit but Batgirl suddenly halted and gasped when she saw men blocking from both of the sides. Narrowing her eyes, she instantly went into a fighting stance.

"Guys, get ready."

Just as Batgirl was about to say "attack!" a charging voice was heard which gained everyone's attention and then, the three found themselves staring at the group of men (which were at the left) falling down to the floor like scattered bowling pins.

It later revealed Cassie who wore a triumph look.

"This way! Hurry!" Cassie exclaimed.

"There's a shortcut immediately to your right. Take it and I'll meet you up in the air." Tim announced.

"Got it."

They took the right as it was instructed and they continued to run; mostly it was a straight path but other times, they would had to either turn left or right in order to reach their destination. Within minutes, the team reached a door which Cassie pushed it open as soon as it was within reach.

A sudden strong breeze came which gained their attention and they looked up to see the familiar ship. Seeing the door opening, the three got to work. However, as they were running towards it, the men appeared at the entrance and they didn't lose any second.

They instantly started to run towards the runaways. Once near at the edge of the roof, Cassie grabbed Blue Beetle and La'gaan to fly towards the vehicle. Seeing this, the guard instantly started to shoot lasers at them which Cassie swiftly avoided them but alas, the fifth attempt, the laser actually managed to shoot at La'gaan's hand and it caused the chip fly out of his hand.

"The chip!"

On the other hand, Batgirl took out her grappling hook and aimed it at the ship's ledge. Once it was securely tightened, she felt the familiar yank. Batgirl saw the chip falling and the minute she was yanked up, the girl started to have her hand reach for it but she missed it by an inch.

The guard, who was a few meters away, made no time to waste. He ran full speed ahead and leaped off the edge while Batgirl was still being yanked towards the ship.

He could see his hand being so close into reaching Batgirl's ankle but he missed it by a few centimeters and with eyes wide, the guard plunged down to the ground while Batgirl had safely made it to the ship.

"Go!" Batgirl instructed the minute she got into the ship.

 **:(/\\):**

"B16-Batgirl." the computer voice stated which earned the attention of Aqualad.

He gave a brief smile when he saw the rest of the Gamma members coming through.

"Welcome back, guys." Aqualad greeted. "It's good to see that you are alright. I was worried when I couldn't reach you."

"Sorry, Aqualad. Our signal got jammed the further we went in." Batgirl replied.

He nodded in understanding. As though he can read minds, Beast Boy spoke the words which Aqualad wanted to say.

"How did the mission went?" he asked.

"It was a total bust." Tim muttered, frowning.

"So I see." the Atlantean murmured. "Well don't worry about it. We will continue the mission but for now, let's leave it aside since I got new ones for you. As soon as you're ready to go, meet back here."

 **:(/\\):**

"And a up…and a two—"Tim announced as he was twisting his body around while having his hands holding on the two bars. He then brought his body upwards before swinging it around and then he let go to perform a somersault in the air.

He gracefully landed on his own two feet.

"Hey, Wonder Boy. When you're done being a prima ballerina, how about you and I go for some combat practicing?" Kid Flash called out.

Tim turned around and saw Kid Flash leaning against a wall. Tim frowned.

"Only if you play fair!" he exclaimed. "You have super speed and I'm only human."

Flash laughed. "Gee, Humans are so…primitive."

Tim quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Naturally."

"Fine. I'll be there."

 **:(/\\):**

Tim and Flash narrowed their eyes as they both gave a smirk to each other. While Tim was in his fighting stance, Bart merely gave a grin.

"Remind me again…why did Tim accept Flash's challenge when he knew Flash is going to win?" Cassie asked.

Batgirl shrugged to indicate that she didn't care. "Eh, they're boys. What to expect from them? And when Flash beats Tim, Tim will go in a depressing mood."

"True, true."

"Okay, you two ready?" the voice of the supervisor called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Flash called out.

"Ready?! Set…go!"

On the blow of the whistle, everyone expected at least to have one of them charging the minute the whistle was blown but they did not. Flash gave a cocky smirk while Tim narrowed his eyes.

"So, you gonna get me or what? Because I know you can't." Bart taunted, laughing.

Tim twitched and with a charged yell, he ran towards him but the speedster was too quick for him since he moved out of the way and made Tim fell flat on his face.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't use your powers!" Tim complained, rubbing his nose.

But because of the fall, it earned giggles from the two girls.

"…Did I? I must've forgotten."

"How convenient." he drawled.

Flash chuckled. "Alright, this time. I won't use my powers. I swear."

And true to his words, Flash managed to not use his powers even though there were some situations where he was tempted to use it but he didn't. Throughout most of the fight, there were several punches and kicking and sometimes round kicks. However, there was this one time where Flash saw an opening to where he can take a hit at Tim but before he could do that, he performed a somersault by rolling underneath Tim's legs.

Tim blinked and he turned around only to have his face meet with a fist. Because of that, he fell to the ground.

"Alright!" Bart cheered.

"Heh, lucky shot but bet you didn't see this coming!"

"Wha?"

And just like that, Tim stuck his leg out to swipe the boy from underneath and it caused him to trip. Not losing a second, Tim got on top of him and grabbed his arms so that he wouldn't be able to use it and pulled it back.

Bart struggled, trying to break free of his grasp but it was futile.

"Since when did you become so strong?" Flash replied.

"Since always."

And Flash continued to struggle. Just then, the screen appeared and it later revealed Aqualad. If the Atlantean even noticed the two boys, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Team Beta, Alpha and Gamma…I need you all to come to the meeting room." he announced. But before he went away, he finally noticed the two boys. "By the way, Bart, you can use your legs to flip Tim over to create a body slam with your speed."

Blinking, Flash slightly craned his neck and indeed saw that he could use his legs. Grinning, Flash quickly created a hard ram into Tim's chest by using his elbow and it was then, that his arms were freed from the grasp. Flash placed both of his hands on the ground to pull himself out. Once out, Bart used his speed to perform a quick circle (that went above Tim) and then created a body slam.

The ones who were watching this gave a flinch while a groan was emitted from Tim.

"Told ya I could kick your butt."

 **:(/\\):**

The wind howled as it carried on the snow, throwing it from left and right. It would seem that it would be impossible to take a walk since nothing was visible. However, there was but one figure that seemed to trek the horrid path. And it seemed that it belonged to Tigress.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the nearly invisible path that was up ahead. Even though she got her hood on, the harsh cold wind kept on scratching at her face.

But despite the fact she was dressed properly for this severe weather, she could still feel the cold biting at her skin. Tigress continued to ignore the stinging as she marched on forward.

She _would_ make it. She _wants_ to.

For what it seems like hours, the girl had finally reached her destination but the path behind her was no longer visible and it was clear to her that she would need to take shelter.

But apparently, her getting to safety can wait. She has this one last important thing to do before she goes.

The minute she reached her destination, she collapsed on her knees and she stared what it seems now an empty hole but to those who have actually been here would know the significance of this hole.

She just couldn't believe it.

He was gone just like that.

Even though Tigress knew that she still has her friends, family and _his_ family, she still felt like she was all alone. And she wanted nothing more than to have him back but it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead.

All she could do now is to try to accept what was happened and to move on but hell, that was even harder.

Just by thinking all of this, tears were starting to form into her eyes.

"Wally…" she whispered.

And with that, she let her tears out…

 **Author's Note:** Ehh, sloppy beginning since I had trouble writing it but I suppose it would do. On a side note, I strongly believe that Wally West is still alive but he just got sucked into the speed force and is in another dimension or wherever. For Tim, even though he is portrayed to be more "serious", I still think that he has a…"kid" inside of him but I _will_ still portray him as the "serious Robin". And I'm still debating if I should put like the location and the date/time like how they did in the original series…anyways, toodles!


	3. Captured

**Author's Note:** Uhm, hi? I know I'm a terrible author for not updating this in ages…I'M SORRY! I'm in my final year of college and I've got a lot of homework to do and yet I'm procrastinating…oops BUT I hope this chapter makes it up for the long wait and I hope I got the teams right… :3

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to everyone who had followed, favored and reviewed.

 **Summary:** After finding out that one of his teams is missing, Aqualad sends Robin's team to find out what happened. Darkseid proceeded to phase two of his plan.

* * *

Chapter 3: Captured

A _whir_ sound came before it died down, indicating that the ship was now levitating before it landed on the rocky ground.

"Why is it that Aqualad always has to send us to the creepiest places on Earth?" Kid Flash muttered.

The place around them was isolated and dark and barely having life.

"You're not scared, are you?" Tigress smirked.

Flash scowled. "No."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go. The faster we do this, the quicker we can go home."

The team agreed and so they started to move but little did they know, that something was watching from them from a distance. It widened its eyes before it slithered away.

The threesome continued to walk further until something made Flash to stop in his tracks. He turned around and stared ahead, searching for something.

 _That's odd. If nothing is there, then why do I have a feeling that something or someone is watching us?_

He gave a one last look before the voice from Tigress came.

"Flash, let's go!"

Tearing away from the distance, Flash gained his attention back to the team. "Uh, yeah I'm coming."

He caught up with them in a heartbeat. However, as they got nearer to their destination, a shadow suddenly loomed over Flash and he turned around.

"Uh, guys!" Flash exclaimed. But before the team could even do anything, Flash was gone and soon the others were disappeared as well.

 **:(/\\):**

"Aqualad to Beta. Come in, Beta." Aqualad said.

Noticing the worried look, Tim walked towards the leader.

"Anything wrong?" Robin asked.

Aqualad gave a sigh. "I'm trying to reach the Beta's team to tell them new information which I had forgotten to do so at the beginning since it might help them out but I can't reach them. I don't know if they're signal is jammed or if…if…they got captured…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure they will be fine. If anything, they have the Flash. He can outrun them."

"Yes but he can also get caught. Just like with Wally, he can easily lose concentration and get distracted easily." Aqualad responded. He pressed the button one more time but all he got was static once again.

More footsteps came which alerted Aqualad and he turned around to see Batgirl, La'gaan, Cassie and Blue Beetle.

"Good, you guys are here. Since you're the only team available I want you to go to the place where Gamma team is. See if you can find anything that might lead to them. They may have gotten captured."

The team nodded.

 **:(/\\):**

"I just can't wait to see the look on Kid Flash's face when we come and rescue his team." Robin responded as the Gamma team walked down the hallway.

Batgirl threw an irritated look, clearly being annoyed with Robin already.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Batgirl muttered.

"Woah, what got you in a knot?" Blue Beetle asked.

" _Nothing,_ Beetle."

"I think her boyfriend broke up with her." La'gaan replied in a singing tone.

Batgirl growled, storming away from the team.

"You guy are so insensitive." Cassie responded.

"Or maybe she's on her period. I mean, girls go moody when they're on their period. They get angry and start blaming people." Robin said, having La'gaan to laugh.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Beetle asked. "I don't know you."

"Robin, you prat!" Cassie exclaimed, punching him in the arm before she stormed off.

"And there goes my shoulder." Robin replied, rubbing it.

"Hate to say it but you deserved it." Beetle said.

"Some friend you are." he muttered.

"Alright, guys since you are _so_ upbeat for this mission, La'gaan you're going with Robin." Batgirl said. "Beetle you're with Cassie and me."

"Uh, shouldn't Cassie go with Robin?" La'gaan pointed it out.

Batgirl raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Robin needs someone strong if he ever got captured to save him since he clearly can't save himself." La'gaan laughed.

Tim twitched. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't push you off a cliff and say it was an accident." he growled.

"You're still not sore about losing a match to Flash, are you?"

Robin growled.

"Alright, _guys_! Just do as you were told to and meet us back here!" Batgirl yelled.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin muttered as they were walking down the hallway as La'gaan was following him shortly behind him.

 _Why did_ he _have to come with me? I would've been fine without him._ Tim muttered angrily in thought.

"Yo, Wonder Boy. When you have stopped daydreaming about your gal, come and join me—there's something interesting I want you to see." La'gaan called out.

Huffing, Robin whirled hotly around on his heels and marched towards La'gaan.

" _What_?"

"Check this out." La'gaan pushed the door open to reveal a lab with containers in them.

"Woah, what's this?"

"I don't know but to me it looks like some kind of an experiment." the Lagoon Boy answered, entering the room.

"You're telling me. It looks like some kind of serum and…" Tim gasped as he had his eyes wide. "Are they _real_ humans?

The Lagoon Boy walked up to him and had the same expression as him. "Woah…déjà vu. This reminded me about Arsenal and Superboy." he said.

"But who's planning about…"

All of a sudden, there was a low snarl which gained Tim's attention since he turned around and widened his eyes. There, a few centimetres ahead of him, was a mutant beast who snarled and growled angrily, eyes going wide since it spotted the intruders.

"Oh, mama." La'gaan reacted.

The beast gave a roar and then it started to charge towards the two. Eyes wide, Tim had barely the time to put the serum bottle back since he pushed La'gaan out of the way.

"La'gaan move!" Tim responded, pushing him out of the way. However, the beast had still managed to hit Tim by giving him a harsh push which made Tim collide at a nearby desk.

Because of the collision, the bottle flew out of Tim's hand.

Tim groaned, pushing himself but before he had even the chance to get up, the beast reacted and leaped forwards. Seeing this, Tim hurriedly took out his staff and placed it in front of him so that he blocked the oncoming claw swipe.

"La'gaan…a little…help." Tim called out, struggling to push him away.

"Coming…" the Lagoon Boy used his powers and instead of his original form, he was suddenly into an enormous beast almost the size of the creature which Tim was currently trying to fight off.

Snarling, Lagoon Boy tackled against the creature which knocked him away from Tim who was able to get up.

Tim moved his head to the side to watch the fight between the two beasts.

The masked boy narrowed his eyes when he saw the two creatures were about to hit a container that was filled with substances that didn't seemed so friendly.

"Wait, La'gaan watch out for the chemicals!"

Knowing that he won't listen, Tim took out two small round objects and threw the items towards the hole so that they could freeze up. He hit them at the bullseyes, preventing the harm.

At last, La'gaan made a powerful swipe which caused the beast to be knocked backwards and then was out-cold. Eventually, the Lagoon Boy de-transformed himself back to his original form. Because he used the power, he started to collapse but Tim ran towards him and caught him before he could fall.

"La'gaan?"

The boy flickered his eyes opens. "Ungh…I feel like I got run over by a bus."

Tim chuckled. "Welcome back, buddy."

Once La'gaan was himself again, Tim walked towards the fallen serum and picked the needle up.

"This could be dangerous. I think it's best if we take it back to the WatchTower to have Aqualad scan it." Tim replied, putting it in his pocket.

The two boys then started to walk but before they could exit out of the room, La'gaan turned around since he thought he had heard a noise.

"Wait, Tim! Watch out!" he shouted.

Too late.

Before he even had the chance to look, something had already caught him first. Tim felt a harsh hit on his head and he saw nothing but darkness. La'gaan ran towards him but he too got the same impact and darkness greeted him.

 **:(/\\):**

Batgirl frowned as she was trying to get a hold the rest of the team.

"Tim? La'gaan? La'gaan…Batgirl to La'gaan, come in, La'gaan. Anyone?" she let go of the button only to receive static.

Batgirl sighed.

"No answer from them?" Cassie asked.

She shook his head. "No…and I'm getting worried. I'm getting worried that whatever had happened to Beta may have happened to them."

"But if they did got captured, shouldn't one of them try at least to contact us?" Beetle asked.

"I don't know, Beetle. They should've but maybe something's jamming their signal or something…" Batgirl responded.

"Well, I guess we have another mission. Find out where the heck is our team." Cassie said.

"If only that were simple." Beetle spoke.

And like before, the trio didn't walked further since something alerted Beetle due to seeing a shadow that was looming over him and then…

Nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

"So, I'm assuming that everything went according to the plan?" a dark voice responded.

The person in the shadow fidgeted a little. "Er, yes and no. One of the team—two boys—had discovered the lab room…er…the forbidden one. Nonetheless, they had been captured."

The dark figure grinned nastily. "I find this ironic, don't you think? Here they were being sent to rescue their captured team but yet, they had been captured in return." he sneered. "Ironic, indeed. But, since they had discovered the lab, we shouldn't have them running around with the important information. Very well, then…Proceed to phase two."

The figure nodded. "Yes sir."

 **Author's Note:** Well, alright. A long chapter for the long absence but I left you guys off at a cliff hanger again XD but who keeps on kidnapping? Find out in the next chapter! Toodles!


	4. Transmission

**Author's Note: ** Well, I'm definitely pleased that people are still reading this even after my long absence of non-updating…thanks guys! I really appreciated! Also, I've put up a poll up on my profile and would appreciate if you could vote 3 now, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to jmem121 for reviewing the story. Thanks to TheMcCoy for following and favoring the story. Thanks to sweetlittledevil85 for following the story. Thanks to Ilovecherrypie for following the story.

 **Summary:** Robin sends out a signal to send a message that they need help. They eventually got out only having Aqualad to reveal that there were two signals…

* * *

Chapter 4: Transmission

"Wake up."

A groan came followed by the flicker of the eyes. Tim opened his eyes and at first it was blurry but it eventually got cleared.

"Huh? What?" Tim gasped. He stared ahead of now, just now figuring it out that he was in a different location.

The place he was in had little light. Most of the area was covered in darkness and judging by how he can't move, he figured that his ankles and wrists were chained to the wall. He also looked around more and noticed that in a glass container, Batgirl's and his weapons and device was there.

 _Great_.

Tim looked to the right and saw the rest of his teammates.

"La'gaan? Batgirl? Cassie!" he exclaimed.

From the sound of his voice, the team started to wake up.

"Tim?"

The masked boy raised an eyebrow when a new voice was heard and he squinted his eyes to see through the darkness.

There it is!

Through the darkness, Tim was able to make out a dull yellow color.

Robin raised an eyebrow and called out the name since it was the only one that reminded him of.

"Flash?"

"Robin? Is that you?"

"It's me but are you...you?" Robin asked.

"You mean the one who kicked your butt at the training area then yeap. It's me."

Tim growled. "Watch it, punk. You got easy."

Flash laughed. " _Easy?_ You're telling me that you went _easy_ on me?"

Tim twitched when Flash kept on laughing.

"Prat." Tim muttered.

"Alright, you fools. Enough. We're trapped in who knows where and all you guys can think of fighting over a match that took two days ago?"

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice. "Bumblebee?"

"Wait...is that...Batgirl?"

"Yea it's me. I'm sorry that you had to suffer with Flash."

"Likewise."

"Hey!"

"So, where do you suppose we are?" Tigress spoke.

"I have no clue." Cassie spoke.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know where you are. It's quite funny, really." another voice announced.

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Whose there?" he demanded.

"Such an impatient boy."

The shadow walked forward so that the darkness fell off the person. It wasn't much to see since part of the face was slightly covered in the dark.

"Tell me, are all of the bat members this demanding and have lack of patience?"

Batgirl and Robin growled.

"Watch it." Tim snarled.

The person made an unreadable expression and walked towards the boy who never tore his gaze away.

"Or what? You will kill me with your dry sense of humor?" he sneered, nastily.

"No but we will defeat you." Tim said.

The sneer fell off the man's face and there was a tense moment. All of a sudden, the man brought his fist and punched Tim in his stomach, hard.

Tim grunted from the pain and when that happened, Batgirl shouted.

"Hey, leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

Robin lifted his head up to glare angrily at the man before the fiend scoffed.

"Such a weakling. You cannot hope to defeat the evil that is coming to Earth."

He then walked away, walking towards a desk that had equipment.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning? Who are you working for?"

The man picked up the needle and activated. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Uh if evil is coming to our planet and is threatening it then I would say that it concerns us." Blue Beetle spoke.

The evil man gave a small chuckle. "Well, at least one of you has a sense of humor so your team is totally not lost."

He then turned around and walked towards Tim who looked suspiciously at the figure.

"I created this substance to control people at my will. But seeing as that I never got a chance to test it out, I think the youngest of the group should have the honors, don't you think? Men! Take the Flash and Robin…they are or guest of honors." the man responded, grinning cruelly.

"No! You will kill them!" Batgirl screamed, trying not to be free. The chains were strong—even Cassie had trouble being free and she was the strongest of the group.

Two men came and one of them went to Flash while the other went to Tim. They unchained them at the top part and dragged them towards another wall where it was hooked with all kinds of equipment. The men once again chained the two boys.

"Resisting is futile. I would save your energy." the evil man replied.

The two men then injected the needle into them which caused them wince a little.

"Now, let's see if this works. Mind you, I have no promises that you will both survive." he responded, turning on the switch upwards. Tim looked at it but then he was met with a ton of electricity that was coursing through his body; Bart was experiencing the pain and the two screamed in agony.

"Hang on, guys. We're going to get you out of there!" Beetle shouted, trying to free himself.

As the two screamed, the fiend frowned, noticing that none of them were completely broken down yet. He then rotated button, taking it up a notch and this caused even more painful screams.

As the pain was flowing, Tim had trouble bringing his hands together. If he could just press the button…not everything will be lost. When he was close, he felt his hand slipping away but he still tried. At last, Tim pressed the button that was on his arm before he collapsed his head drooping down.

"Tim!" Bart exclaimed.

"Stop it! Stop! You're going to kill them!"

The horrible brute was about to turn it up a bit more until there was a sudden loud explosion and then nothing. Eyes narrowing, the man growled as he was irritated from the interruption and walked towards the door. The minute his hand was on the door, he was suddenly met with a powerful impact as the door was in front of him; both of them flying backwards until the man collided with a wall.

He grunted, eyes narrowing when he saw several figures. The group looked confused but when they heard the voices, they were delighted.

"So, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" the voice asked.

The shadows fell off them and it revealed Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy who was in a form of a tiger.

The man widened his eyes with anger. "What? How did you get here!?" he exclaimed with rage.

"We have our ways." Superboy smirked.

The enemy turned around only to see Tim who grinned crookedly and he spat out blood from his mouth.

"You!" he screeched, walking towards him. Tim braced for impact when he saw the man standing in front of him and the enemy was about to punch him in the face but his hand was stopped.

The foe looked up and saw Superboy who blocked the hit. He then raised an eyebrow and a playful smirk was upon his face.

"My turn." with that, he punched the man roughly, sending him flying backwards.

Just as the man was hit, Cassie broke free of the chains and was glowing with anger.

"Beast Boy, M'gann. Get the others out of here. I'll deal with this pest." Superboy replied.

Because the two had another help, Cassie went to free Bart and Tim.

"Hang in, guys. You better not die on me." Cassie responded.

"Heh…I'm still partly alive…I don't know about Wonder boy though." Bart responded, weakly.

Cassie growled. "Tim for the love of God, you better be alive or I'm not speaking to you for weeks!" she exclaimed, feeling the threatening anger tears that wanted to fall down.

Once the two boys were free, Bart fell to the ground but he placed his hand on the ground to catch his fall.

Tim gave a gasp as he felt himself being free.

"Timmy!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Now that he's alive…we need to get your weapons ba—"Bart started to take a step but Tim pulled out a grappling hook and fired it from the side.

The hook flew towards a glass container that contained his device. Once it smashed the glass, the hook grabbed the computer device and brought it back to him who put back on his arms.

"Er…or you can have a spare and do it yourself. Yeah…that's totally fine." Bart said with eyes wide.

With that, Tim eventually collapsed, no longer being able to stay awakened any longer.

"Tim? Tim, buddy! Wake up!" Bart exclaimed, frightened from the sudden pass out.

Cassie put her two fingers at the neck, checking for his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weak soft pulse.

"He's still alive but unconscious." Cassie breathed, picking him up and she slung him over his shoulder.

"Bart, will you be okay?" Cassie asked.

"Uh…still a little woozy but I will be fine." the Flash answered.

"Good." Cassie then looked ahead and saw that the team were freed. Batgirl had already gotten her weapons and belt back.

As the team were free, Superboy delivered a one last powerful punch and the wicked brute was sent flying across the table, smashing the equipment along the way.

One of the glass pieces scratched his face, making a mark across the face.

"You meddlesome fools will all go down! Your victory will mean _nothing_ to you!" he snarled, clutching his face.

He then got up, running towards a button that was implanted on the wall. He then punched it and a loud blaring noise rang throughout the building.

" _Initiated self-destruct."_ a computerized voice announced over the loud blaring.

The man then escaped, leaving the group in the room.

"Uh, oh. We better run for it!" Beetle yelled.

The group started run out of the room and ran down the hallway. As they were halfway, the top of the ceiling started to crumble and it was about to topple on to Cassie who was ready to block it with one arm. Before she could do that, another pair of strong arms came and she looked forward, seeing Superboy who was holding the rocks.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. We better book it."

Nodding, Superboy threw the rock and they resumed running. As the group was running, they would often avoid a few falling rocks that fell from the ceiling but as they were near the exit, the floor crumbled and it brought Beast Boy down who gave a shout of exclaim and transformed into an eagle to fly himself to safety.

"Stay together! We don't need anyone falling to their doom now!" M'gann shouted.

At last, they all made it out of the building but as soon as they exited, the building exploded which made Blue Beetle, La'gaan and Bumblebee be hit from the shockwave that was emitted from the blast. They gave out a scream before they collided with the ground with a harsh impact.

"Bumblebee!" Tigress exclaimed, running to help her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Oh sure. Don't ask us. I mean it's not like we got hit from the blast too, you know." Beetle muttered, dusting himself off.

The group then walked towards their ship and once everyone was in, the ship took off.

 **:(/\\):**

Kid Flash hissed when a needle was injected into his skin.

"Steady. Don't move so much." Aqualad responded.

"Well, it hurts." Flash scowled.

After a few seconds passed, the thing that was injected into Flash was now removed. Flash gave a raised eyebrow as he stared at it.

"What's that?" he asked, seeing a round thin circle that was around the needle.

"It's what has been inside you. It's a device that can have the user to control people at his or her will." Aqualad stated, throwing it into the garbage after he smashed it.

"Oh…that's what the evil dude said." Flash remembered.

The Athleatean went towards the out-cold Robin and performed the same process. Once the circle was out, Tim let out a sigh and he rolled over.

"As long as he gets some rest, he should be fine." Aqualad stated.

And so, two days had passed and before the team knew it, Tim was up and running around. Tim ran his fingers through his hair and the minute he walked into the meeting room, he was instantly greeted with hugs that were thrown at him.

"Tim, you're alive!"

Tim coughed a little as he felt the air being choked out of him but he regained his balance.

"Uh…yeah…" Tim mumbled, hugging Cassie.

"Good to have you conscious." Superboy said.

Tim smiled faintly then he eyed Aqualad who bore a rather confused look. He walked towards him to see what's up.

"What's up? You seem rather…flabbergasted." Tim said.

"I am…" Aqualad said, furrowing his eyebrow. "You see, when you send a signal to the WatchTower, we got the message and that's where Superboy, Beast Boy and Miss Martian went. But…"

"But…?" Beast Boy asked.

"There should've been only one." Aqualad said, confusing the teams even more.

"Now you lost me." Bart said.

"Not surprising considering you never had a brain." Beetle said while Tim snickered.

The speedster glared.

Aqualad turned to face the teams, having an unreadable expression was on his face.

"The computer revealed that were _two_ signals." Aqualad said.

And everyone widened their eyes with shock and bewilderment…

 **Author's Note:** And another cliff-hanger, bet you guys hate me now XD ooo who could the second signal belong to? That's for you to guess. Oh yeah, and as for that button which Robin had to send the signal, it was just already planted into his suit but was hidden. Toodles!


	5. Setting

**Author's Note:** I really wish they would make a YJ: season three…/sigh/ BUT I am excited for the Young Justice movie! Hope it's going to be great—it looks cool, anyway and I still need to watch Batman VS. Superman…*sob*

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to mantale3 for favoring the story. Thanks to ceeceerocks2000 for following, favoring me as an author and for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Darkseid starts to set out his first phase of the plan which made Aqualad send Beta's team to search of its location and stop it. Darkseid reveals that it was a decoy from getting what he wants.

* * *

Chapter 5: Setting

In a semi-dark room that was lit dully from the light outside, a figure sat on a throne with his eyes closed. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Footsteps came and he didn't need to know who it was.

"If I may, sire, the events from the Apalla had been destroyed along with the evidence and with its owner." **(1)**

"Such terrible news." the deep voice from the figure spoke. His tone, however, did not hold "sorry" at all.

"Yes, quite unfortunate. However, you will be pleased to know that the step one of the plan is ready to be launched at your approval."

There was a short silence before the voice spoke.

"Proceed."

The henchman bowed and exited back into the shadows…

 **:(/\\):**

"What do you mean by _two_ signals?" Kid Flash echoed.

Aqualad placed his hand behind his head and gave a bewildered look. "I'm just as stumped as you are, to be honest. I honestly don't know where it came from and I'm just now having the computer to analyze where the signal came."

Superboy furrowed his eyebrow, his face having a confused look. It was the same look of what everyone else has. And they were all thinking the same thing.

This just doesn't make sense at all.

"Anyways, while this topic is being analyzed, I have a mission for team Alpha." Aqualad announced. "The rest of you can resume your day until I call you if it's necessary."

The rest of the team started to leave until Tim stopped in his tracks, shuffling around his pocket until he took out a slimy blue substance from before.

"By the way, while we were at Apalla, we found this. It's some sort of a substance that makes humans be mutated into a beast." Tim stated, handing the substance to Aqualad who examined.

"So I see. Thanks, Tim. I will examine it as soon as possible." he nodded.

And then, Tim left, leaving the Beta team with Aqualad.

"I've recently found a strong radiation of energy at Theta. I want you guys to see if you can find anything about it. It may have clues about Darkseid."

 **Theta 6:00pm**

The place was surrounded with two night guards who were standing at their posts. Not too far away, three heads peeked out from the cliff and they were watching the ground below them.

They then went down, hiding away.

"Two guards at the front and two at the main entrance." M'gann responded.

"Seems easy enough." Beast Boy said.

"Yes but who's to say there won't be more?" Superboy asked.

"Good point." Beast Boy replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Superboy questioned.

M'gann studied the guards before she returned to her teammates. "I say we take the guards that are behind and carefully sneak up at the guards that are at the front. Beast Boy, think you could do the front guards?"

Beast Boy gave a saluted motion. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." she nodded. "Alright, team. Move out."

 **:(/\\):**

Small critter noises were heard but no one seemed to acknowledge it. On the wall, was a spider that was hanging from the side of the wall. It's beady little eyes were staring at the two guards that were in front.

Beast Boy stared at the guards before he quietly walked towards the floor to change into something else. One of the guards that were at the front perked his ears as though he sensed something.

He turned around only to widen his eyes. The green tiger gave out a roar and the guard screamed, being dragged away. Upon hearing the scream the second guard turned around only for him to be hauled away.

The green tiger then walked out, narrowed his eyes for a minute before he transformed back into a human.

"Beast Boy to M'gann, the side mission is complete. The guards are out-cold."

"Good job, Beast Boy. We will meet with you soon. M'gann out."

Beast Boy hid at a nearby spot, waiting for his teammates. He waited for a few minutes until he started to get worried since it was taking a while for them to get here. Biting his lower lip, Beast Boy took a first step but then two hands were wrapped around his mouth, pulling him back.

He gave an exclaim of muffle before a voice hissed, quietly.

"Beast Boy, it's us." the voice hissed in a whisper.

The green one turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "You guys scared me. Don't do that again!"

"Sorry." M'gann said.

"This is rather a strange cave." Superboy commented.

As they further went inside the building, they could hear the small drips of water that occasionally echoed.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Aqualad said that there was a strong radiation of energy. If we could find the main source, it could lead some clues about Darkseid." M'gann answered.

The green one nodded.

"Going with that fact, I would say that the source of energy would be at the heart of the building—they would hide it well from unwanted intruders." Superboy pointed it out.

"Unwanted intruders or not. Houston—uh I mean Superboy—we got a problem." Beast Boy said with eyes wide.

"Like what?"

The two gasped when they turned a corner and saw a group of black-clothed assassins with weapons ready.

Superboy stared at the group with wide eyes before he narrowed them.

"Uh, this could take a while." he said before he formed his hand into a fist and gave out a charged yell, throwing a punch into one of the assassin's face.

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy looked left and right before he walked forward then turned around a corner.

"Woah." he replied, incredulously. "Uh, I think we've found it."

The two people joined him and they both wore the same expression as Beast Boy has. The room was illuminated by a blue light that came from the medium-sized glass container that was in the middle of the room.

Inside the container was a rock of sparkling blue rock that resembled a meteorite.

"This is the place alright." Superboy announced as they were walking down the stairs and reached the bottom.

"So, how do we take the meteorite since it's still active?" Beast Boy wondered.

"You don't." a voice announced.

This alerted them and at the upper level was man who was also dressed in black. A katana sword was placed at his side and they could easily tell that he was an assassin—maybe the leader as well.

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I don't remember asking you for permission." he retorted before he got elbowed in the rib from M'gann.

The man chuckled. "Got a large mouth, doesn't he? But no matter, all of you will soon cease to exist!"

With that, the man took out the katana sword and then jumped into the air to release a strike upon the group. Having inhuman strength, Superboy stepped in and a loud _clunk_ was heard as the sword was met with Superboy's hand.

The hero raised an eyebrow before smirked, bending the sword upwards.

"Is that the best you got?" Superboy asked.

Unfazed from the strength, the man threw the bent sword to the side and took out several ninja stars.

"Hit the deck!" Beast Boy yelled as Superboy and M'gann jumped to one side while Beast Boy jumped to the opposite side.

"With this intruder here, our plan is going to get busted." Beast Boy said as he joined them.

"That's why I have you two. You two will take out the intruder and I will go and get the ball of energy, okay? Great!"

And the green alien flew away before the two boys got a chance to speak.

"Sure leave us with a hard task, why don't you?" Superboy muttered.

"Who's to say that it _will_ be hard?" Beast Boy pointed it out.

And to prove the strong alien's point, a ninja star flew right between them, hitting the wall that used to cover them from attacks.

"Never mind."

Once they saw the right opportunity, the two boys jumped from their spots and charged towards the enemy with a charging yell (though Beast Boy gave out a roar since he was in a form of a tiger)

Every time Beast Boy swipes from left to right, the enemy manages it to dodge it.

"Beast Boy, watch out!" Superboy shouted.

His warning came too late since one of the ninja stars sliced at his arm. He roared before taking another swipe and it manages to scratch the man's cheek.

While Beast Boy was distracting him, Superboy took this chance to sneak up behind the enemy and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Don't move." he hissed.

The foe gave a sly smile. "Who? Me or you?"

"What?"

And then, the assassin threw a smoke pellet from his hand and smoke came. Taken off guard, the man used this chance to throw Superboy off his back and he collided against a wall, grunting as he got hit.

Beast Boy looked around the room but then the smoke got cleared out and it revealed the man to be gone.

"Where did he go?" Beast Boy asked once he changed into his human form.

Superboy widened his eyes. "M'gann."

 **Meanwhile…**

M'gann flew towards the large container while she was being cautious. She assumed that the boys don't have any trouble with the man. She then landed in front of the blue rock and stared at the glowing rock.

She could definitely feel the strong radiation that is coming from it. She got to work by taking a sample of the rock but was unaware that a figure stood behind her. The enemy took out a dagger that was in his pocket and raised it.

Just as the man was about to strike, he was suddenly blasted to the side from red lasers which alerted M'gann who gasped, turning around.

She then looked to her left and saw that Superboy whose eyes was glowing red from the lasers.

"Step away from her." Superboy snarled.

Beast Boy gave an uneasy glance at alien since he could lose control. "Easy."

"Meddlesome fools. You may have gotten in my way but know that you have already paid a price!" with that, the man threw a smoke pellet at the ground and disappeared.

"Price? What price? What is he talking about?" Beast Boy quizzed.

"I don't know but I—"M'gann lifted the small vial of bottle that contained the sample from the rock. She stared at it curiously since it started to glow more vibrantly.

"What is it?" Superboy questioned.

M'gann turned around to face the radiant rock but before she could have a chance to warn them, the rock suddenly started to throw blue streaks and it struck the three, throwing them out.

One by one, each of them had their backs collided against the wall and they slid down, falling to their knees.

And then, they lifted their heads up and instead of their normal eye color, it glowed an evil blue color.

 **:(/\\):**

"Sir, I have just been informed that our plan had worked. They are under our control and have no power to fight it." the person reported.

The terrifying figure smiled cruelly as he wanted to hear this news.

"Good but such a shame. When they realize that this discovery of theirs is a decoy, it will be too late." he replied, grinning evilly.

 **Author's Note: ** Omg yes I've finally finished this. I have no idea why I was struggling with this so badly but I've completed it! Huzzah! Poor Aqualad…he's going to have his plate full…oh and also, two more chapters and a familiar figure returns. Can you guess who it is? And Theta is just a random cave-like place I've made up…I know, very creative :3 and Apalla is that place where Robin, Kid Flash etc got trapped from the previous chapter. Toodles!


	6. Origins

**Author's Note:** I'm depressed because last week was my last dance class and five days ago was my last class. l have my final exam and my practicum which is in May and I will be graduating in October and I will be DONE FOREVER! *sob* But…maybe in two years (after I get a real job) I wanna enroll in Journalism or Criminal Justice :D anywho, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to Willow Clarice West for favoring and following the story. Thanks to EonRuler for following and favoring the story. Thanks to

 **Summary:** Wanting to know more about Darkseid, Beta was sent to a land of a planet and discovered about Darkseid's origins. Meanwhile, M'gann, Superboy and Beast Boy (who are still under control of Darkseid) sets out to the Heart of the WatchTower to get the access codes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Origins

Footsteps roamed at the hallway, echoing until they stopped since they reached their destination.

"Is the plan ready?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yes. As we speak, Beast Boy is getting ready."

"Good. At midnight is when we strike." blue eyes appeared instead of M'gann's normal eye color.

 **:(/\\):**

The engine of the ship died down as it made contact with the ground. Once it was fully safe to get off the machine, the people exited the ship but felt a little wobbly from the ride.

The group stared at the rocky terrain that was ahead of them. To be honest, it honestly reminded them more of the planet Mars. It had that same environment from what they could make out from Martian Manhunter's stories.

"You know what they say…home sweet home." Kid Flash spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Only this isn't home." Bumblebee said.

Tigress took a breath before she made the first step. "Come on. If we want to find out more about Darkseid, we better get moving."

Kid Flash and Bumblebee gave each other a look before shrugging. They then followed Tigress shortly as a thought crossed their minds.

Ever since Wally had died, she hasn't been the same. She became more reserved, more distanced and usually tries to work independently whenever there's a mission but Aqualad manages to persuade her to work with groups because they can always have her back.

They walked for quite a distance until they reached a ruin. Tigress narrowed her eyes before motioning to the others that it was safe to go. After walking for a few minutes, they entered the ruins and their footsteps echoed as they touched the once smooth marble stone.

"Woah, where are we? I know we're in some kind of ruins but…where?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not more of where but more of _what_." Bumblebee said. "Aqualad stated that in this planet, there is a structure of ruins called the Ruins of _. It is here where the alien monks tried to figure out Darkseid's weakness." Bumblebee turned around and stared at the cracks that were on the walls. "And I'm assuming that Darkseid had figured out what they were trying to do and sent out his attack to this place."

"Well then…that's a depressing story." Flash commented.

Tigress walked away from the two to examine more of this place. Being so immersed with this place, she didn't see a cable that was on the ground so she tripped over it and fell to the ground.

She gave an exclaim of shout but then her eyes widened when she heard a machine being activated. And then, the machine emitted out a blinding blue light which made her shield her eyes with her arm and she stared at the old device.

Upon hearing the noises, Kid Flash and Bumblebee walked towards their fallen friend.

"Tigress, what happened— _what_ is that?" Kid Flash asked, staring at the old device.

"I…I…don't know. I suddenly tripped over what I'm assuming the cable and then this thing got activated." Tigress answered, still staring at the machine with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to hear what it has to say." Bumblebee told them, pointing to the device that was forming a static image before it eventually got cleared.

" _To the ones who are seeing this…listen well, for this may help you in your journey…this story was from a long ago…"_

 **:(/\\):**

Robin gave out a sigh as he walked down the hallway that would lead him to his room. From another pair of footsteps, it caused him halt in his tracks since a voice was followed after the footsteps went silent.

Curious, he walked towards the corner of the hall and slightly had his head peeked out from his spot.

He was a bit surprised to find M'gann, Beast Boy and Superboy standing in the hallway. Usually, they went to different pathways whenever they're not doing any missions.

"What's the status, Superboy?" M'gann whispered, making Tim strain.

"Everything is going well. The group doesn't suspect a thing. Beast Boy?"

"Everything is okay here too. The plan is ready to set out."

 _What plan?_ Tim thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Good. And once they find out, it will be too late." M'gann replied, showing the blue eyes which made Tim gasp out loud by accident.

Because of this, it grabbed Superboy's attention and Tim covered his mouth. H started to run away but a rope got tied around his ankles, making him fall to the ground. He grunted, pulling himself up but three shadows loomed over him.

Seeing that he got busted, Robin turned to the side and saw the three with the same glowing eyes.

M'gann put away the weapon and stared down at him, causing Tim shiver from the evil look.

"Guys?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. What do we with this one?" Beast Boy asked, smirking.

"We exterminate him." Superboy responded, showing his red eyes which indicated that he had activated the lasers…

 **:(/\\):**

" _Once long ago, we the four monks were asked from the Gods to go to this forsaken planet to examine the threat that was coming to this world." the alien monk began. "A dark power that was stolen from the Olds Gods now lies within him. His name is…Darkseid."_

" _He is a ruthless tyrant who destroyed multiple Earths throughout the entire multiverse."_

And as though the three were gone into a trance, they felt a strange pull that was entering their minds. They saw an evil man with a ruthless expression and just by looking at him, it automatically gave them shivers down their spine and they felt like they were frozen, unable to move.

The red eyes stared at them in a haunting way and then, he released his power which made the three snap out of their trance.

"How do we stop him?" Tigress asked.

The monk had a solemn look. _"I'm afraid that's not possible. No one in their existence had managed to stop the Dark Lord. It is impossible."_ he answered.

Bumblebee and Kid Flash gave each other a look.

"But if the Gods had sent you here to find out what his weakness is then surely you know something…?" Flash pointed it out.

There was an eerie silence upon the room. The monk took a deep breath before his eyes glowed an eerie blue color.

" _You have to remember. What I am going to tell you will not only be of help to you but to everyone on this world but it is also dangerous. By the time the other three monks and I have researched the weakness, Darkseid had already came to this planet and started to attack._

 _It was a ruthless war; we didn't even stood a chance and we were forced to surrender. Its source is unknown and the effects are toxic. The substance is called Radion but the demon can only be slain by a use of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. Only someone powerful enough that can withstand this substance's toxic will be able to defeat the demon Lord."_

 **:(/\\):**

Tim backed away from the three. He raised his arm that the mini computer and started speaking into it.

"Guys. I'm going to need some backup in the hall—"Tim winced when his computer got whacked away from his arm.

"We can't have any interference now, can we?" Superboy said, smiling evilly. He then shot his red lasers and Robin barely avoided it. He grunted when he collapsed towards the nearest wall and he placed his hand over the cut which was at his arm.

"Come on, guys. Wake up." Robin exclaimed, taking out his staff.

"Fight us!" M'gann snarled.

Robin shook his head, taking a step back.

"Fight us or surrender." Beast Boy said.

Tim looked over at his controlled friends before he threw the staff, indicating that he was surrendering.

"Smart move." Beast Boy replied with a smug face.

Tim narrowed his eyes before he took out the grappling hook that was apparently hidden in secret and shot to the other end of the hallway. He was yanked from the object that pulled him away and then landed on the floor.

"I will never fight my friends." he said before taking out smoke pellets, making them cough and he took off.

Superboy waved his arms around in attempt to clear the smoke and once it slowly died down, he growled when he noticed that the spot was empty.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Leave him. He's just a nuisance—a distraction from getting our real goal." Superboy answered.

Meanwhile, Tim panted as he ran down the hallway. He slid to the sides when he turned at a corner before he resumed running without taking a break. He slightly glanced back to see if they were following after him but the minute he turned to face the front, he didn't notice that there was a figure so with little time to react, he tried to halt but ended up bumping into the person and falling to the floor.

"Woah, there."

Tim looked up and saw Aqualad. "Aqualad!" he exclaimed. "I—"

"I know. I've gotten your message before it got cut out, I'm assuming. What's the trouble?"

"It's Superboy, M'gann and Beast Boy. I think they're in some kind of controlling trance since they wouldn't listen to him."

Aqualad widened his eyes before he saw that he was hurt. "You're hurt."

"I'm _fine_."

A sudden blast came which caused them be alert and Aqualad (Tim turned around) saw up ahead that M'gann and Beast Boy were coming.

"Aww, looks like Timmy brought a new friend." M'gann responded.

Tim narrowed his eyes and took out his staff, twirling it around. "Look guys, I don't want to hurt you but—"

"Pity. We want to hurt you." M'gann shot her attacks and Tim placed his arms in front of him as though to act like a shield.

"No!" Aqualad exclaimed as he started to take out his weapons.

But before the impact could even collide with him, something came in front of them and the attack hit it. Instead of flying across, the "shield" stood firmly. Once it died down, the crossed arms lowered itself down and there it was revealed to be Cassie.

"Don't hurt them and everything will go along nicely." Cassie threatened.

M'gann sneered. "Is that a threat?"

"Obviously. Now then, gentle _men_ , if you don't mind kindly step aside." Cassie said, shooting a look at Beast Boy.

M'gann growled. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a _girl_!"

Cassie smirked. "Could've fooled me."

With that, the alien girl gave out a raged exclaim of shout before she flew towards Cassie who placed her arms up. From the strength, M'gann managed to push Cassie backwards but it wasn't enough to cause actual damage to Wondergirl since all she did was sliding backwards.

"Now we know not to get on their bad side." Tim replied, laughing nervously.

"I thought that was already established?" Aqualad wondered. A roar came, alarming the two and they saw Beast Boy (in a form of a tiger) was ready to attack. Eyes narrowed, Aqualad swung his weapons around. "How about we save him and what's left of his sanity?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

And the two charged at the green tiger who lunged at them.

 **:(/\\):**

"But who or where can we find a person that can withstand the power of Radion?" Bumblebee quizzed.

" _I do not have the enough information to tell you but I must go. The longer I…_ you _stay, there will be more of a chance that evil come here. Go now."_

"But wait!" Flash exclaimed. "Where can we find Radion?"

" _No one knows how Radion came to be but that substance is vital if you want to defeat Darkseid. Without it, the world you and I know will cease to exist."_

And then, the holographic monk died down as Tigress cried out "Wait!" Tigress gave a sigh of defeat before she turned to her teammates.

"Well, I guess that's that."

The minute she said that, a rumbling sound was heard which gained their attentions. They all looked up to see the walls that were starting to crumble. Tigress looked around before her eyes landed upon Kid Flash.

"Bart, get us out of here." she said.

"We will be out in a flash." Bart chuckled, amused.

Bumblebee sighed. "You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?"

Bart gave a crooked grin. "Humor runs in my blood, y'know?"

"Right."

The speedster then grabbed the two and as the rocks collapsed, Kid Flash was out of it, running away so that there was a good distance between them and the building.

Once he had a good distance, he stopped running and the three watched the structure falling down into dust.

No one spoke for a while until Tigress interrupted.

"I guess…it was meant to collapse so that there wouldn't be any prying intruders to exploit the information."

"Yea…"

Bumblebee stared at the scene ahead before she started to walk towards the ship. "Come on, let's go home."

The three walked towards the ship and once on it, Tigress activated the radio.

"Tigress to Aqualad. We're going home."

 **:(/\\):**

Aqualad grunted when he collided against a wall after he got pushed back. He placed his weapons in front as a shield so that the sharp claws from the green tiger swiped at the blade instead.

"Beast Boy, it's us. Wake up!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Tim said, dancing left and right to avoid the swipes.

Cassie let out a punch which hit M'gann, sending her flying across the room. At the same time, Tim noticed this and took the opportunity to leap sideways. M'gann knocked into Beast Boy and the two was sent tumbling down.

"As they say…if you can't beat'em, join'em." Cassie said, joining Aqualad.

"Except they have already "joined" them." Kaldur'ahm pointed it out. "I—"

"Aqualad, watch out!" Tim cried out.

As Cassie was about to take out her lasso, a noise was heard as though something had got launched. The new attack flew through the air and just as Aqualad turned around, he widened his eyes as he saw Beast Boy making a swipe at him. However, before the tiger had even got the chance to attack Kaldur'ahm, the new attack pinned Beast Boy to the wall and this forced him to change back into this civilian form since he got weakened and could feel his consciousness going out.

Once Beast Boy went out, it wasn't too soon for M'gann to fly backwards from Cassie's kick. But before she could go back into action, a hand grabbed her cape and she protested, struggling to get free.

"Easy there now." a voice said before injecting a substance into her neck. Feeling the consciousness going out, M'gann went out.

The green alien collapsed into the arms of Batgirl who placed away the injection in her pocket.

"Batgirl." Aqualad acknowledged, putting the weapons away. "Smart thinking, there."

Batgirl flashed him a grin. "I only learn from the best." she replied.

Tim looked around only to notice that something was missing. "Where's Superboy?"

And as though to answer his question, something fell on the floor which made them look down.

"You're welcome." a deep voice said but just from hearing it, Tim automatically knew who it was.

He slightly gave a glare to the man who was dressed in black with a mask that resembled like a bat's head.

"I didn't need you. We got everything under controlled here." Robin spoke.

"Yes because you being nearly crushed was totally having under controlled. In that case…" Batman lifted his hands to clap. "Great job."

Robin growled while Batman eyed Aqualad who shifted awkwardly since he knew he was next.

"And one must never leave the base in case of an attack such as this. Leaving it free causes the enemy to have an upper advantage." he scolded him. "I thought you knew better."

"Uh—I—"

"In his defense, he sent us Beta to search for more clues about Darkseid." another voice announced. "So, they didn't really have much backup."

Batman turned around and Cassie widened her eyes with delight. "Tigress!" she exclaimed, running towards her fellow friend to give a hug.

"Hey."

"I thought I recognized the arrow." Robin replied, pulling the arrow from Beast Boy who was still unconsciousness.

Seeing that everyone else acknowledged Bumblebee, Bart gave a frown.

"What? No "hey, Bart? Welcome back?""

"Hey, Bart." Tim said.

"Gee, thanks." he muttered.

Kaldur'ahm turned his attention to the Beta group. "So, did you find anything at all?"

Tigress placed on an unreadable expression. "We've got news about Darkseid."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dun…just kidding, you all already know what happened with Beta XP but this is longest chapter yet! Whoo-hoo! Things are getting spiced up and I'm really excited about the next chapter! And this took forever to write I was struggling with it esp. with the information about Darkseid :3 Oh and when Tigress "in his defense.." Batgirl and the others weren't there. Toodles!


	7. Reunion

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back with another chapter 3 a chapter which I'm most excited about hehe. Uh, I don't think I have nothing else to say other than enjoy the ride! And surprisingly, I didn't had trouble writing this one...

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Kichona Cho for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to IIeana Mackenize Collins for following and favoring the story.

 **Response: **

Guest: Sorry. I don't really know Black Racer that well so I don't want to include a character whom I don't really know that great. Hope this makes sense.

 **Summary:** Realizing that they will need help, Aqualad sets out to find an old friend.

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion

"So that's what happened to us…?" Beast Boy wondered, rubbing his neck. "Gee…I'm sorry."

"Yeah…all of us are sorry. We meant no harm." M'gann replied with a sad look.

"Don't be. You weren't yourself, that was all." Batgirl responded, placing her hand on Martian's shoulder.

"But we could've destroyed this place— _I_ could've destroyed this place." Superboy then gave a look at Tim who was being treated because of the arm. He kept on squirming, trying to reassure Tigress that he was fine and he didn't need to be treated.

"I could've killed him." Superboy muttered.

He was angry. Angry at himself for putting the team in danger. Angry for himself that he couldn't control himself.

Superboy sighed, making a deflated face as he stared at the floor with a cold stoned look. Footsteps came and Superboy lifted his head up to see Tigress with a soft smile.

"If you kick yourself one more time, I'll brutally murder you." Tigress spoke with a Cheshire grin.

Superboy smirked. "Empty threat." he taunted.

"Yeah, man. I mean, it's totally fine. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Tim replied, joining them.

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

Thinking, Tigress gave an evil grin as a thought came into her mind and she "accidentally" punched Tim's injured arm.

" _Arghhh! That hurts!"_ Tim exclaimed, feeling his eyes watering. "What did you do that for?!"

Tigress carelessly shrugged. "I didn't do anything, honest."

"Yeah, right." he scowled. "You purposely did that."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Alright, ladies. ("I'm a _guy_!"Tim muttered, angrily) Can anyone tell me where Aqualad went?" Blue Beetle quizzed.

"The last time he was here, he had mentioned that we needed help. Needed reinforcements. So, he went to go get some backup." Cassie answered.

"And where exactly is that?" Blue Beetle wondered.

 **:(/\\):**

 **Bludhaven 12:30am**

A _swoosh_ sound came, indicating that something had landed on the ground. The eyes narrowed in the darkness before it walked out of the shadows. It revealed to be Aqualad who examined his surroundings.

 _If this is the place, I better find him. This place stinks._ he thought as he continued to walk further.

As he did, another swooshing sound came which alerted him at the last minute. He quickly turned to the side to avoid the surprise attack. The attack turned out to be a weapon which struck a wall that was beside Aqualad.

Eyes narrowed, Aqualad stared at the dark area where the attack had came from. He stared at it for a few minutes before he took another step. However, it wasn't even a step since Aqualad was forced to stop again and the minute he turned, he automatically took out his weapons to block what it looked like a silver staff that came from the shadows.

A loud _clunk_ was heard and the jumper jumped backwards. The two clashed back and forth, each of them blocking the attacks. And then, when there was a chance to weaken the shadow, Aqualad took it by performing a sideway twirl which made a kick in the stomach.

The attacker flew backwards and not too shortly, Aqualad threw his weapon like a javelin. The weapon raced through the air but instead of hitting the attacker, the sword struck the wall…which was an inch of actually hitting the enemy.

"I thought I would find you here." Aqualad replied, walking towards the fallen person.

The figure gave a crooked grin and he took Aqualad's hand to get up.

"Kald'hur." he acknowledged.

Aqualad gave a small smile. "Nightwing."

The shadow that was once on the person gave out and it indeed revealed to be Nightwing.

"You could've struck me, you know. You had that chance." Nightwing pointed it out as he yanked the sword out of the wall and gave it to his old friend.

"I know but I didn't."

Nightwing shook his head. "You shouldn't be so forgiving."

He shrugged. "I guess it's just a trait of mine."

An awkward silence fell between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked, eyes slightly narrowed. He was curious.

Sensing that he was curious, the Atlantean got to the point. "We need you."

Nightwing stood silent, not answering instantly. He placed his staff away and walked out.

"You know I can't do that." he muttered quietly.

The Atlantean breathed in, knowing exactly that he would say that. "Nightwing, please. As we speak, we're fighting off an evil that we know we can't defeat."

"Every evil has a weakness."

" _Yes_. But in order to defeat this threat, we need as much help as possible. We need reinforcements. And I promise you…after this battle, I won't bother you anymore. You can go your own way like before but just please…just this once and it will be no more."

Nightwing breathed out a sigh. He has to admit…Aqualad can be pretty convincing. And he was struggling. Struggling of whether to accept it or not. But in some way…he _owns_ it tothem. He owns them to help the team…especially after… _he_ died. He still blames himself for his death—he used them and he used _him_.

He especially owns it to Artemis.

Sensing that he was at a war at himself, Aqualad spoke quietly. "You don't have to put all the guilt to on yourself, y'know. I agreed to it and therefore, I should also be sharing the guilt."

"Yea but it was my plan…"

Aqualad stared at the back of his old friend. "You know…in order to move on…you have to accept it. You have to accept it and move on. Only then you can truly be at peace with yourself. And if you're afraid if the team will accept you or not, think again. They miss you. Batgirl, Cassie, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy… _everyone_ misses you. Tim misses you the most. You were like a brother to him." he paused. "And I'm actually not supposed to tell you this but even Bruce himself misses you. He doesn't want to admit it but I know he does."

Nightwing scoffed. "The old Bat? Isn't that a surprise?" he muttered.

"I know he's a cold hard-headed person but he _really_ does misses you. I'm not only here to bring you back to the team but to also reform the bond that was broken."

Nightwing bit his lip, giving out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. It honestly sounds so tempting. And in truth, he does miss them too.

Taking another breath in, he turned around to see Aqualad's unreadable expression but he knew what it meant. The Atlantean is hoping to have him back and it looks like it worked.

"What have I missed?"

Aqualad smiled, graciously accepting that his old friend was coming back. Nightwing gave a small shake of his head.

Aqualad really is a good persuasive person.

That bastard.

 **:(/\\):**

After that had been happening, he honestly had forgotten about that signal…

The signal where Aqualad told all of them.

Whatever happened to it, the team most likely had forgotten about it as well but even so, it still raised suspicions and questions.

And even more so was the absence of Aqualad. He knew where he went but he wanted to know where and what he was doing.

Tim sighed. He didn't know if it was just him or if the team was getting more confusing.

Or maybe he was overthinking a lot.

As he turned a corner, Robin was unaware that there was a figure that was waiting at the corner and when he turned, the person took this chance to attack by zapping Tim which made him give an exclaim of shout before he passed out.

Nightwing looked left and right before he dragged the out-cold member in the nearby room.

And down at the hallway, in another corner, Batman narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene. He made a thought before he vanished.

 _Nightwing?_

 **:(/\\):**

Tim groaned as he felt his consciousness coming back to him. At first, his vision was blurry but it eventually got cleared.

"What?" he muttered, trying to gain himself back.

"You know, you really suck at coming back. It literally takes you ten minutes just to wake up."

Tim scowled at the new voice. "Yeah well, you try waking up from a painful shock."

The person gave a crooked smile. "I've been there and I can personally say that I wake up a lot faster than you do, sleeping beauty."

Tim twitched his eyebrow and he pushed himself quickly to give a yell at the person but he stopped himself, eyes wide as he saw the figure.

"Nightwing!" he cried out, jumping off the bed to give him a hug.

Nightwing laughed, returning the hug. "Hey there, little bro."

"What are you doing here? I thought—"

"I know. But a persuasive little bastard named Aqualad decided to bring me back." Nightwing answered.

Tim widened his eyes. "He did?" he paused. "Oh, that's where he went." he mumbled.

Silence.

"So, uh, I hear you guys have been having a hard time?"

"Yeah. This Darkseid is getting difficult."

The former Robin nodded.

"Do the others know that you're back?"

He shook his head. "Only you and Aqualad know. I kinda want to be kept quiet for the time being so sorry for zapping you." he said, sheepishly.

"It's cool."

"But um in order for me to help, you have to fill me in. Aqualad only told me bits and pieces."

Tim nodded. "Well, according to Tigress—they were the ones who were set out to find Darkseid's weakness—Radon is the only thing that could defeat Darkseid but so far, we haven't been able to locate it. And…"

"And?"

"Back in the beginning…when my team went to set out to find more about Lex's new drink…there was a troubling information…" he struggled to say.

"What? What is it?"

"When we were in trouble, I've sent out a signal to warn them but when we came back here…Aqualad told us that there was another signal…a signal that didn't belonged to us. I may be wrong…very wrong. Nothing is confirmed yet but…" he took a breath. "Nightwing, I think Wally is still alive. I think that signal belonged to Wally."

Nightwing widened his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he cried out, shocked as he jumped out of his seat.

"Like I said, nothing is confirmed. We haven't checked it out yet with all of what has been happening—"

"Haven't checked it out yet? Are you out of your mind? Why didn't you checked it out on your free time? What were you thinking? Have you have any idea on how happy Artemis will be?"

"I don't _know_ if it's true! I don't know if Wally is still alive. Hell, I don't even know if it belonged to him. Aqualad merely stated that there was a signal and that's it. He didn't even say who it belonged too."

Nightwing let out a sigh, going back to his seat. "Man…" he slumped forward, his head on his hand. "Oh man…" he the lifted his head up to stare at Robin. "And you said you don't know the location of Radon, correct?"

Tim nodded.

Nightwing paused. "Well…that could be arranged." seeing the look on his face, he continued. "I know a person who could tell us…I know where he is right now."

"Really? Who?"

Nightwing awkwardly shifted in his position. "Uh, you're gonna hate me but he goes by the name of Inertia."

"Inertia?" Tim exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. He refused, shaking his head. "No. Absolutely _no way_ are we going to him! Nu-uh, I refuse."

"He's the only one who knows what's going on with the speed force. He could literally alter it."

"Isn't there any other way? What about Barry? Bart?"

"Bart still struggles with the speed force. Barry is retiring so I don't want to bring him in. It's him or nothing at all and I will go alone on this mission."

Tim stared at his brother with wide eyes as he was trying to decide what to do.

"I'm not trying to pressure you but—"

"Fine."

Nightwing blinked, being a bit startled from the answer. "What?"

"I'll go with you just so you won't be killed but _you_ will do the talking. There's no way I'm going to talk to the sociopath."

Grayson smiled. "Thanks Tim." he ruffled his hair which made him frown as he tried to bring it back how it was.

"Now…I think I owe a team a visit." he said, having Tim smiling as he knew what he meant.

Just as Nightwing turned around he suddenly bumped into something and he almost lost his balance. However, he quickly regained it. He then looked up and saw that it was Batman who had unreadable expression.

There was a long silence until Dick broke it.

"Uh…hey, Bruce?"

If he had heard about the plan, he didn't acknowledge it. Bruce stared down at the former Robin with an intense gaze which made Dick be awkward.

"Um…rumors say that you had been missing me…I mean, it's okay to drop your cold stone act—I've disabled the cameras and all…and—"

Without a warning, Nightwing was quickly brought into the arms of Batman who hugged him. Dick widened his eyes as he didn't expected this.

He didn't expected this at all. In return, Dick hugged him back.

"Welcome back, son." Batman replied, bringing him closer.

 **:(/\\):**

"There have been recent activities in Bialya." Aqualad stated, showing the images of the country. "I want team Beta and Alpha to do some digging in Al-Qawiya. I want team Gamma to stay here in case of backup. Also, this guy was a former guard of the previous evil...he may know things about Darkseid so I want you to interrogate him as well."

"That sounds quite a lot. Do you need hand with that?" a voice asked.

This gained the attention of the group and everyone widened their eyes.

"Nightwing!" Batgirl cried out.

Nightwing smiled. "Hey guys, long time no see."

 **Author's Note: ** Yay! Nightwing is back! I hope this chapter made sense—it was basically having Nightwing going back to the team and Tim filling Dick what had been happening…and having Dick going to Inertia so that the evil speedster can tell them where to find Radon and how to bring Wally back...so yeah. Toodles!


	8. Discovery

**Author's Note:** Well, hello there! I can officially say that I'm done with college. I just need to do practicum which is in May—I think I have already mentioned this…-and I'll be graduating in October and that's that. Ugh, it's too depressing T_T but since I'm free I can update regularly ^^ so, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to RealityXIllusion for following and favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Wanting to know more about the mysterious signal, Nightwing and Aqualad works together before confirming the real truth to the team. On the off-side, Nightwing and Tim sets out to find Inertia's location. Team Alpha and Beta goes to Bialya.

* * *

Chapter 8: Discovery

"Nightwing!" Batgirl cried out. She jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"Aww, you missed me that much?" Nightwing gave a crooked grin.

Batgirl scowled. "Well after you left us for literally a month, you didn't even _think_ of calling us? Or to check up on us? No! You just _left_! No calls, no nothing! You're just as bad as Batman!"

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Blue Beetle pointed it out.

Nightwing rubbed at the back of his neck. "Guess I deserved a little of that…" he said, giving a sheepish grin. He paused. "So, uh exactly what is happening in Bialya?"

"Honestly, I could care less about that Bee." Bumblebee muttered. "She's annoying."

"Well, what else is new?" Dick grinned.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "But what she _means_ is that Aqualad believes there's a secret organization that lies within the country. He wants us to find out what that organization is, find what the goal is and put a stop to it. He also found a guard that had once worked with a previous evil and he wants us to interrogate him since he may know more about Darkseid."

Nightwing smirked. "Of course. Aqualad always bombards the group with multiple missions at once." he laughed.

 **:(/\\):**

 **WatchTower 1:00am**

Clicking sounds were heard followed after a frustrated sigh. Aqualad stared at the screen that contained pictures. Pictures about the Speed Force and the Flashes that were trying to destroy it.

A door swiped open but if Aqualad heard it, he didn't say anything about it.

"Aqualad? What are you still doing up? It's late. You should try to get some rest." Nightwing replied.

Aqualad gave a quiet scoff. "I wish I can sleep but I'm figuring this thing out. It's confusing and just plain frustrating."

Dick looked up at the screen to see pictures that were being taken apart. He also noticed how it was only focused on the Speed Force and the Flashes. A sharp pain went to his heart when his eyes landed on Wally who gave a silly grin as though nothing was happening. It pained him to see Artemis who was isolated.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying about the Speed Force and I'm also trying to locate where the signal but it feels like it has been blocked by something. I can still get the signal back but I just don't know how we're going to be able to pull all of this." he sighed. "Even if Wally is still alive, things are going to be more complicated."

Nightwing looked deep in thought. "Are you sure that was Wally's signal? I mean, wherever it came from, it can be anything."

"Nothing is confirmed yet but I do believe that it could be Wally."

Dick shook his head; a frown went on his face, letting out a sigh and running his hair through his fingers. "Is there anything else?"

Aqualad stared deeply into the mask of Nightwing and Dick could automatically tell that h was troubled with something.

"Yes. I took some time to study about the Flashes and how they use the Speed Force. To back up my theory on how it could be Wally, all Flashes have to run at top speed in order to destroy the vortex which is near light speed, as I'm sure you know this by now. But because Wally was slow—slower than the rest of the Flashes, Wally was transforming himself into energy which gives off light." he replied, showing the examined pictures. "Once his body was fully charged, the light then proceeded to accelerate again to the point beyond light speed. And theoretically, if one travels faster than the light, they _time travel._ "

Nightwing widened his eyes as he knew where Aqualad's theory was going to end.

"Therefore, Wally is alive. Nightwing, it is quite possible that he had been sent forward to a different time." he concluded and Dick widened his shocked eyes even more.

 **:(/\\):**

 **BIALYA, CONFERENCE AREA**

In a large room, in the middle of it was a huge silver table with ten people. Just by looking at them, the people can easily recognize them as the "highest" people. But the most important of all, was the one who was sitting at the very end of the table. She had dark skin with dark blue eyes and her eyes were narrowed with a serious look to match her current expression. She also had a crown, indicating that she was the Queen.

"We are gathered here today to discuss of the plan that had been going on. General, what is the report on your section?" the Queen asked.

A dark-skinned man with armor made an unreadable expression. "The plan is set and ready to be set out with your permission. My crew is ready for the next phase."

The Queen nodded. "Good. With my permission, you may set out."

At the door entrance, a guard made a steady face as he looked at the table; he didn't think that this plan was going to go good. It was too risky.

One of the people who were sitting at the table gave an eye to the side as she stared at the guard who seemed to be staring at her. The two of them gave them small nods before they diverted their attentions.

 _Are the others set into place?_ the guard asked through telepathy.

 _Yea. They're just waiting on M'gann's order._

 _Good._ Tigress replied, nodding. _And now we just sit back and let the course goes._

 **:(/\\):**

A whistling came followed by the twirl of the keys. The man with sharp eyes that were narrowed and a frown was upon his face walked down the dimly light hallway. He seemed to be coming back from his night patrol.

As the henchman took a step, a chilly breeze ran down his spine and he stopped, making a sharp turn around to see where it came from. When he noticed that it was nothing, he shrugged and continued to walk.

That was until another swooshing sound came and he stopped; this time having his eyes wide.

"Alright, who's there?!" he exclaimed with rough voice.

He scanned the area but the minute he turned around, he widened his eyes even more when he came face to face with something that was in the shadows. And then, he let out a scream as the man was dragged into the darkness.

 **:(/\\):**

A groan came followed by the flickering eyes. At first, the vision was blurry but it gradually became clear. The guard tried to move but he found out that he was tied and couldn't.

"What?! What happened? Where am I?" the henchman exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

Because it was dark, a voice came and he couldn't see who it was.

"We are going to do this the hard way or the easy way." the voice replied and out of the shadows, green glowing eyes were seen.

 **:(/\\):**

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Robin landed on his feet as he narrowed his eyes. He then got up and took small steps.

"Nightwing?" he whispered. "You here?"

He continued to walk forward; maybe he could find him up ahead. Tim furrowed his eyebrows, muttering as he gave up on walking since he couldn't find him. He, himself, told him that they were supposed to meet here. Funnily enough, Nightwing wasn't here.

Nowhere in sight.

 _Isn't that lovely?_ Tim muttered in thought as he leaned against the walls.

He lifted his arm that contained the small computer; maybe he could contact him? As he was about to press a button, he felt a chilly breeze making him be on guard as he took out his staff. He narrowed his eyes and stared up ahead.

Curious, Tim started to walk forward but the minute he did, he turned around as though he felt a feeling. As he turned around, he used his staff to block the attack that came from the moving shadow that had jumped from above.

A strong blow between the two staff was emitted and the shadow leaped backwards. The silhouette jumped forward but Tim took this chance to strike him in the chest with his foot and then he performed a side sweep so that the intruder fell to the ground.

Without losing a second, Tim walked towards the fallen person and placed his staff on his chest.

"Heh, so much for the element of surprise." the voice responded, laughing sheepishly.

Tim lifted one of his eyebrows before he recognized that voice. "Nightwing?" he asked, incredulously.

The shadow fell off from the fallen person and it revealed Nightwing who gave a crooked grin. "Surprise."

Tim made a flat face, pulling his staff away. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey!" he cried out. "Is that any way to treat your partner in crime?" he whined.

Tim lifted one of his eyebrows. "Was using the sneak attack relevant?"

Nightwing crooked a grin. "Sure it was."

"Yea, you wish."

Smirking, Dick pulled Tim backwards and gave ruffled his hair. "You can be a prat sometimes, you know that?" he laughed as he was ruffling Tim's hair.

Tim struggled to get loose. "Argh, then what about you, _Dick_?" he smirked.

Grayson sneered. "Very funny."

Once they settled down, the two walked forward until they reached a pit that looked like it platforms that could be walked on.

"Well, that's the place alright. Inertia is locked away in a deep cold prison for the rest of his life." Nightwing announced.

"Yea until two idiots decided to come along and talk to him." Tim mumbled.

"Drama Queen." Nightwing peered down. "Well, might as well start scaling down. The faster we do this, the faster we get out of this creepy place."

"Aw, you're not scared are you?" Tim teased. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah well I wonder what happens if I push you off the edge and say it was an accident."

"Well, you're no fun." Robin pouted. "But…" he peered down. "Why go scaling when you can free dive?"

"Wait…what?"

Without a warning, Tim walked backwards a bit before he jumped off the edge which gave Nightwing a heart attack.

"Robin!" he screamed. "In case you have forgotten, you and I can't fly!" he exclaimed. "Robin! Oh for—"not too shortly, Nightwing followed after Robin and he eventually caught up.

"You are so dead."

"Oh live up. You only live once." Tim smiled, crookedly before he flew down even faster. "Race you at the bottom."

The two continued to fall until when they saw the bottom, Nightwing narrowed his eyes and he took out his staff to throw it at the ground when the time came. Instead of leaving it at the floor, the staff was extended upwards and he flew towards it, grabbing the tip and he allowed himself to slide down.

Meanwhile, Tim took out his grappling hook and he shot at the side of the wall. The device yanked him sideways. He planted his feet to the wall, sliding down as he still grabbed onto the hook.

"And the winner is…me, of course." Nightwing boasted as he landed on the ground. He gave a kick to his staff, twirling it around and then placed it back in its proper spot.

Not too soon, Tim came and took out his grappling hook. He rolled his eyes at his adopted brother before he started to walk forward.

"Whatever. Let's just find this…person."

"Why, you're staring right at him." an emotionless voice from the shadows came.

Eyes narrowed, Tim walked forward cautiously and then the shadow fell from the person which made Tim gasp with shock as he stumbled backwards.

Nightwing easily caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" the prisoner spoke as he gave a nasty grin followed by a laugh.

Nightwing widened his eyes as he saw the state of Inertia. "Woah…"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Er, not really." Tim answered, pulling himself up.

Inertia had a mad gleam in his cold lifeless eyes and was really distorted. But the face…the face resembled much like's Bart which was a bit disturbing.

"Now, tell me…what does two young heroes such as yourself have business down here? And mostly important, visiting me?"

Nightwing walked forward. "One of our friends, Kid Flash, died when he was saving the world but we believe that he's still alive."

"And you came here wondering if I know how to save him. Aw, how touching." Inertia said but his tone was devoid from any emotions. "Funny enough…I don't see _why_ I _should_ tell you. After all, your _kind_ are the ones who put me into this forsaken place in the first place!" he raged.

"You had to be stopped. They did the right thing." Tim replied.

"Aw, the little birdie named Robin. Tell me, how's the big Bat?"

Tim narrowed his eyes but before he could do anything, Nightwing stepped in front of him, pushing him backwards a little.

"Knowing you, you want a deal, correct?" Nightwing asked.

His empty eyes lit up. "Ah, you know me well. Naturally, in order for me to tell you where's Kid Flash, I need something in return. I can't go away and give valuable information for nothing, you know."

"Wait so…Wally's…alive?" Robin asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Perhaps…perhaps not…"

"What's your deal, Inertia?"

"Freedom. Freedom from this forsaken place and also, I want a sacrificed life. A life for the information."

"No." Tim stubbornly refused. "Forget it. We will find someone else—"

"Fine. You can take my life and I can give you freedom."

"What? Nightwing!" Tim cried out. "No!"

Inertia grinned, madly. "Done!" he exclaimed.

"Now the information."

"Yes, yes. Kid Flash is alive. One does not simply die from being hit from the light beams that came from the speed force. While Wally was the slowest speedster out of all speedsters, while he started to disappear, he was being transformed into energy. And with that energy, he gave off light. As his body was fully charged, the light accelerated again to the point beyond light speed. And what does one do when they travel faster than the speed of light?" Inertia gave an insane smile as he said the answer. "They _time travel_."

Robin widened his eyes in shock while Nightwing, who already knew this from beforehand, started to connect the dots.

"So, that being said, Wally could be in another time." Inertia answered.

"So…what…oh, man." Tim breathed out as he was grasping this new piece of information. He then remembered the conversation with Nightwing before he agreed to visit Inertia.

"But…you have the ability to alter the speed force, right?" Robin asked.

"Correct."

"Couldn't you just pull him back?"

"It's not that simple. It takes a lot of speed and time and we all know that, time isn't our friend. Even sometimes for the speedsters." he gave an impish laugh. "And now I'm assuming that's all, right? You know what happened to Wally and now you can go ahead and save him."

"But we don't know where he is. Even if he is in another place at another time, we would still have trouble locating him." Tim said.

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?"

"There is one last thing." Nightwing responded.

"Oh? And what's that? You want your mumsy and daddy back? Oh that's right. They're dead." Inertia grinned widely.

Nightwing made an unreadable expression as he ignored him. He went forward and stared Inertia with a cold hard stare. "Radon. Where is Radon?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Now talk." the green alien commanded.

The henchman scoffed. "Why should I? You're nothing but a lousy pest. Always pestering into other people's business when you don't need to." he muttered.

"Tough luck."

"Who do you work for? What plan was Queen Bee talking about? Who is Nitro?" M'gann interrogated.

"He's playing a fool. He obviously won't talk that way because he's loyal to the Queen." another voice said.

The two people that were in front of the man turned around.

"Now, let's make these a bit more interesting, shall we?" the voice, having an electrified weapon in her hand. She was about to make the weapon go to his chest but the henchman exclaimed, stopping her.

"Alright! I will talk!" he shouted.

"Good. Now then, who's Nitro?"

"Nitro is a secret organization that's tied with Darkseid." the previous henchman answered. "Nitro is what is being used to keep from prying predators—such as yourselves—hidden. Within the Nitro, a plan is being processed."

"But what _is_ it?"

Before the man could even speak, something was shot in the air, zipping past by them and then it was shot into the man's chest, cutting him. Superboy, who was in the shadows, widened his eyes and he turned around to see many guards.

"Oh no."

 **:(/\\):**

"Radon? What is this Radon which you speak of?" Inertia grinned nastily.

Eyes narrowed angrily, Nightwing demanded. "Don't play stupid with us. You know what it is and the location of it."

"Well, I see that you're in a demanding mood, today." he muttered. "Radon is a toxic substance and it is capable of defeating Darkseid. But if one is looking for that substance and forged it with something else, well then…" he chuckled darkly. "They will have all the power they need. _But_ you need someone who is capable of handling it as it requires killing the baddy."

Tim sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, we already know this." he paused. "It feels like you're stalling for something."

"Who? Lil ol me? Hehehe." Inertia giggled, impishly. "Now, that's a funny thought. A funny thought, indeed. How can I do something in the state of this?"

Growling low, Nightwing took out his staff and then he made a blow at Inertia who grunted from the pain.

"Ooohh, the previous Wonder Boy is playing a little rough." he grinned.

Nightwing grabbed at the scruff of his suit, bringing him forward. " _Tell me."_

Inertia glared at the previous Robin. An intense atmosphere was settling in and Tim felt a little uneasy about it but shrugged it off, nonetheless.

"Hmph. You're no fun. You're as grumpy as a Bat. _Literally._ " he sneered. "Radon is covered deeply at an isolated planet called Kadroth. It is in the heart of the base. If you can manage to steal some, well then, my friend, I say that you are well prepared."

Nightwing walked backwards. "Fine. We have the information we need." he then offered himself up. "Now, you can take my life."

"Ahahaha. Not yet, my friend. The time for you to sacrifice will be soon upon us. Till then, enjoy life…while you can." he chuckled evilly.

As the two walked away from the person, the shadow fell once again on Inertia and within the shadows, the only thing that was visible was his glowing eyes of madness.

 **:(/\\):**

Bumblebee avoided the blast that came out from the weapons. She leaped forward and took a group of the men out with her weapons.

The man collided with the wall, hard and was knocked out cold.

"Come on! We have to go!" Superboy exclaimed. The group ran, occasionally turning around corners here and there until finally they were out of the building.

"This way!" M'gann shouted, turning at a sharp corner. They all hid there when the group of guards came out of the entrance and ran forward.

"Wait…where's Kid Flash and Beast Boy?" Superboy asked once the guards were gone.

M'gann gave a look and saw that the two boys weren't there. To their curiosity, they heard a loud sound that sounded people were shouting something so they walked towards a cliff and peeked out.

There were hundreds of people and in front of the crowd was a stage that had two machines. M'gann saw the familiar people who were brought down to their knees and she widened her eyes.

"Oh no."

And from the crowd below, they could hear Queen Bee's order.

"For intruding our place, we are giving the death sentence." Queen Bee looked up to the two men that were behind the two.

"Execute them."

"NO!" M'gann screamed but as the executioners brought down the axes, four arrows were shot from nowhere and they were pinned at the tips of the men's' suit, dragging them backwards so that they were restrained at the wall.

"What? NO!" Queen Bee raged. She sharply turned to face the crowd. "Who dares?!"

"I dare." a voice replied from the crowd. The crowd gasped as they were split into rows at the side only to reveal Tigress who had her bow and arrow ready. "And I order you to let them go."

 _Tigress, good work._

 _It's not over yet, M'gann._

"Surrender yourself." one of the men that got zapped said. The two armored people took out their helmets only to reveal Bumblebee and Superboy.

"What?" Bee raged.

"You're outnumbered." Superboy replied, joining the group.

Frustrated, Bee screamed. "Guards! Capture these fools! Kill them if you must! I want them gone!"

More guards came and Superboy looked to his right to see the two machines.

"When I say go, we go. Go now!" he exclaimed, ripping the machines right out of their spot and he threw both of them; one after another and the guards barely avoided the throw.

The group then ran, going to their destination; occasionally, Tigress and Bumblebee shot their attacks to reduce the guards but more of them came. Thinking, Tigress pulled her one of her special arrows.

"Bumblebee, when I shoot, you attack." Tigress shouted.

Tigress readied her arrow and when the time came, she released it. Not too soon, Bumblebee shot her electrified powers that struck the arrow. The arrow let out the smoke that was combined with the electricity and all they heard were the screams from the guards.

Using this chance, the two ran out of sight.

 **:(/\\):**

" _B23-Kid Flash."_ a computerized voice announced.

" _B17-Bumblebee."_

" _B04-Superboy."_

" _B05-Miss Martian."_

" _B07-Tigress."_

The computerized voice went on until all of the members had arrived. Aqualad turned his attention towards the entrance and gave a small smile at the group. The rest of the group such as Gamma and Nightwing were already there.

"Glad you could join us." Aqualad said.

"I say our plan was a success!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Well almost. We found out what the organization was called which is Nitro but we don't know the plan still. The henchman died before we could found out." M'gann said.

"So I see." Aqualad said. "We also found something too which was why you arrived at a perfect timing."

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked.

They all saw the serious look on Nightwing's and Aqualad's faces. "We found something that was a bit disturbing but a relief. As you know," Aqualad showed the Arctic…the very place where Wally died.

Tigress turned away from the screen; the pain was still there.

"We all saw Wally die that day. He died saving the world but…ever since we discovered about that second signal, Nightwing and I decided to do some digging. At first, both of us assumed who the signal belonged to but we weren't sure. We wanted to find out more…"

"And what's that?" Beast Boy quizzed.

Aqualad locked eyes to the group. "That second signal…that signal…it belonged to Wally."

Tigress widened her eyes as she continued to hear the rest.

"Wally is still alive."

Tigress covered her mouth with both of her hands as she gasped.

 **Author's Note:** Oh my… I finally finished this. Hallelujah. My hands are ready to pass out because they're so sore and I've literally had troubled with this one especially with Queen Bee's part; I can't tell how many times I had to change that part because I didn't like it so I hope you still understood what was going on with Queen Bee's part. But Nightwing made a very bad deal with Inertia…very bad…more will come on that later :D gehehehe. Also, this chapter was originally called Secrets but the only thing that was secret was with Nightwing and Tim visiting Inertia but because there was discoveries all at once, I decided to change the name to Discovery as it fits more. Toodles!


	9. Missing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in a while but I had my practicum a week ago and I officially finished it which means I'm completely done college. I'm GRADUATING IN OCTOBER! WHOOOO! And I also figured out the schedule of when to update this ^^ and I can't believe it's already June 1st…where _does_ the time go?

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to K-316 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to abbydobbie for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** While on a mission, Bart resumes his scan but gets captured after finding out about important information about Wally's location.

* * *

Chapter 9: Missing

Tigress collapsed to her knees as tears streamed down her face. With a slightly worried look, M'gann went down and gave a hug to the girl.

"Wally's alive…" she gasped. "He's _alive_!" she sobbed.

"Just take it easy…"

But the moment happiness entered, it quickly faded away and Tigress gave an angry glare at Nightwing and Aqualad.

" _You_! You knew this before! Why didn't you tell us?!" she exclaimed.

Nightwing raised both of his hand, motioning them down. "Easy…" he cautiously took a step back just in case. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to spread the information only to find out that it's false."

"Fair enough…but _where_ is he?"

"That…we don't know. We're still trying to figure it out. Because he's a speedster, he can be anywhere in Time." Aqualad stated.

"What about Barry? Couldn't we send him?"

Aqualad and Nightwing both shook their heads. "It's not that simple. And Barry's retired."

"So you're just going to let this slip away?"

Nightwing widened his eyes. "What? Of course not! Tigress, we're doing the best we can. Because I'm not a speedster nor is Aqualad, this is going to be a bit difficult and _yes_ , I know we have Bart (Bart placed his hand down and sulked, knowing what he is going to say) it's dangerous. I'm letting anyone else be sacrificed."

Upon hearing the word _sacrificed,_ Tim lifted his head up and stared hard at his brother. The two locked eyes for a moment before Tim tore away. This only rose suspicious between M'gann and Tigress since they saw it.

"Right…" Tigress mumbled, lowering her head as her hands curled into fists.

Aqualad walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise we will find him."

She nodded mutely and walked off.

"Now, the rest of you are off but I would like to speak with Bart only."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin stared angrily at the punching bag. He then released powerful punches; each time he send punches, they become more powerful. When he performed a kick, the bag was knocked out of its hinges and flew backwards.

He rested his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath as drop of sweats rolled down at the side of his head.

He couldn't believe it.

He hated Inertia. He wished that he hadn't gone to the dark place. While he was in there, he could literally felt the darkness rising inside of him. It was such a negative vibe place; it was just horrible.

Robin tightened his knuckles until they were white as that flashback came into his mind, haunting him.

That stupid deal. He wanted to knock some sense into Nightwing but yet again, it will be proven futile as Nightwing didn't exactly had any common sense in the first place.

Damn Inertia.

Damn deal.

Because he was too deep in thought, he didn't hear the sound of the footsteps followed by the closing of the door, indicating that somebody had just entered in. His face softened a bit when he looked at Robin's current form.

"I can tell something is troubling you. Is everything okay?"

Because of the voice, he startled him and he quickly performed a kick in the person's stomach and he was sent tumbling to the ground, landing with an _oof_ sound.

Upon seeing the newcomer, Robin widened his eyes and turned around, giving him a cold shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, coldly.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at the tone before connecting the dots, stating that he was still pissed off at him. This confirmed his theory as he saw the punching bag on the floor.

"I just want to see if you're okay."

"I'm _fine_."

"Doesn't look like it."

Fists tightened, Robin turned hotly on his knees. "Why would it matter to you anyway? It's not like it didn't mattered to you in the first place when you made that stupid deal with Inertia. Don't you _ever_ think things through?"

"You're still fretting over that?"

"No, I'm just sitting here acting as though nothing is wrong." Robin said sarcastically. " _Of course_ I'm worrying! I don't want to lose you." he said quietly.

"You won't. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…I'm not."

Staring at him, Robin examined his straight face before he gave himself in for a hug. Nightwing tightened his hug around the boy as Robin whispered.

"Sometimes, I think you're stupid."

 **:(/\\):**

Bart gave a small sigh as the echoes of his footsteps were heard. He felt bad for Tigress. After thinking that she had lost Wally completely and then suddenly find out that he was alive this whole time?

A person can take only so much.

And here he was…at an odd place where Aqualad only wanted him to go.

If he thinks this place…this sanctuary has the information, then so be it. And hey, the words might be in "speedster" language so that would be fun to translate.

Halfway of the hall, Bart felt his foot sunk and he heard a _click_ sound as though something had been activated. Eyes wide, Kid Flash looked down and saw that he pushed a button down and then multiple clicks were heard. He looked to the side and saw many holes and from those holes, arrows were shot out.

Smirking, Bart took one step forward before in a flash, he zipped through the booby trap hall and made it to the other side.

 _Ha, for the speedsters, this is easy as pie. For humans…not so much._

 _ **You forget. You were**_ once _**a human…**_

Bart scowled when he heard is "consciousness" speaking.

 _No one asked you…_

According to Aqualad, there was supposed to be wall with a button behind it. He took a look at his surroundings and gave a blank expression. There hundreds of walls…

And he sweat-dropped.

 _Aqualad and his brilliant ideas…_

He stared at a wall that was diagonally in front of him and he shrugged, walking towards it. When he did, he extended his hand out so that he could start searching for that hole. To his luck, there was a small opening, just big enough for a hand to go through but he made a cringing expression when his hand felt the old cobwebs that were lingering there.

He then felt a bump, grinning and pushed it. The speedster had no idea what did that do since nothing was happening…

At all.

Raising an eyebrow, Bart turned to the side and saw that there were two closed gigantic doors ahead of him and he stared at them with eyes filled curiosity. After another second, the place started to rumble and he gave a small squeak, looking around the hall for a safe place to hide—just in case if the ceiling decided to tumble down.

But before he could even have the chance to zoom off, the huge doors started to open themselves and a bright light emitted out of its place, making it harder for him to see and he shield his eyes from the intense light.

Before he knew it, he felt himself being picked by an invisible strong wind and after his eyes was adjusted, he lowered his arm.

What was happening?

He soon found himself in a tunnel of a vortex but while the tunnel was spinning around, he himself didn't. The vortex had blurs of yellow and red lighting flashing here and there.

" _The one who seeks the answer, speak now."_ a booming voice came.

And for a minute, Bart felt intimidated and he felt frozen, not knowing how or what to say.

"Uh…uhm…my friend, Wally. Wally West—the first Kid Flash and the third Flash…he sacrificed himself when the wormhole came. We thought he was dead but he ended up being alive. We thought it was him who sent that signal from before. All I'm asking is _where_ Wally is."

Strong invisible winds started to pick up even harsher and the voice spoke again after a minute.

" _Wally is indeed alive. He is in the Future but his presence is growing weaker."_

"Where in the Future? What century?"

" _We cannot speak of that. If we do, the information can fall into the wrong hands and drastic changes to the timeline will occur. You, yourself as the fourth Flash and second Kid Flash, must find the location you seek."_

Bart muttered in thought. Damn and their sacred rules.

" _Now go. Your friends await you…"_

And just like that, everything started to fall and Bart had his eyes wide as he was falling down…

 **:(/\\):**

Two eyes opened followed by a short gasp. Bart hurriedly pushed himself up and checked himself, making sure that there were no injuries. He frowned when there were none and then he looked up, still staring at those majestic doors.

What happened now…

Was it real?

Bart brushed his bangs upwards, letting out a welcoming sigh and he got up though when he did, he felt like he had gotten drunk since he had hard time regaining his balance. Bart then stumbled towards a wall, leaning against it as his upper body slouched down.

 _Ungh…what exactly happened? Did I really just spoke with the Speed Force…?_ Bart thought.

He wasn't sure. He just wasn't sure at all.

But one thing what he _did_ know was that he wanted to get the hell out of here.

As he took a few steps forward, he didn't notice that a shadow was behind and then, there was a hard impact on the head and he felt…

Nothing.

 **Author's Note:** A short chapter…I apologize but I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry for the long wait but since I figured out what my schedule is, I should have no problem updating the story. Toodles!


	10. Infiltration

**Author's Note:** I don't know if it's just me but is anyone else having difficulties with the Doc Manager? I can only upload documents by using the Copy N Paste method…I really hope they fixed the problem—I emailed them about it so I dunno if it's their bug or if it's mine…BUT let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Mirkwood0203 for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Going on her own, Tigress seeks out Luthor, hoping that he would help her find Wally. Meanwhile, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy searches for Bart after Aqualad reveals that something went wrong.

* * *

Chapter 10: Infiltration

 _"_ _It will be only you and me. No one else." Tigress spoke, pleading which is something she doesn't do._

 _Batgirl bit her lip and she sighed, having her hand go through her hair. "Tigress…"_

 _"_ _Babs, please."_

 _Batgirl stared into the desperate eyes of her teammate. She hasn't seen her this desperate in months and this scares her. She knew where the emotions will take off to._

 _Tearing her gaze away, she looked down to the ground and shook her head._

 _"_ _I—I'm sorry but I just can't. I can't go on a mission without letting other people know. I'm sorry but it's just too risky. None of us are familiar with time travelling—the only people who are Barry—whose on retirement—and Bart but he's currently not here. Normally, I don't ignore a person's cry of help but this time…I have to. I'm so sorry."_

Tigress made an angry look. If none of the teams want to help her find Wally then fine. She will do it herself—even if she gets lost in Time. Ever since Aqualad had revealed the truth about him, the atmosphere at the WatchTower had changed. She doesn't know how but it did.

It no longer felt gloomy like before. Tigress grunted as she heaved herself up in order to be at the top of the roof. It was nighttime and much to her luck, she used it as a camouflage. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at a tall building up ahead.

The building in white had a huge logo that was at the top which labelled LEXCROP.

If no one wants to help her, then so be it. If she has to go to one of her hated enemies, then so be it.

 **:(/\\):**

Aqualad furrowed his eyebrows as he was in concentration, clicking away on the keyboard. He gave a slight growl as the screen kept on saying _NOT DETECTED._

Damn it.

They either had a horrible computer scanner or Aqualad just has bad luck with it.

"By the way you look, people will think that you had been fighting with the computer. And that's not a good sign." an amused voice announced followed by footsteps.

The footsteps stopped as it joined Aqualad. Because of the comment, Aqualad gave a glare, indicating that now was not the time.

Catching this, the newcomer gave a sheepish laugh, waving his hands. "Okay, not appropriate." Nightwing responded. He then gave a glance at the screen which still had those red words. "What are you trying to scan?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Bart's signal. Over two hours ago, I've sent him to know more about Wally. He should've been back now." Aqualad growled. "I don't like this. Something may have happened to him."

Nightwing sighed. "Gee, every time you sent the teams out for missions, they either get captured or they go missing for a few hours."

And once again, the infamous death glare look came which made Nightwing scowl.

"I'm starting to think that Batman was a bad influence. You're already acting like him." Dick muttered.

"Very funny."

"Just saying." he mumbled before giving out a cough. "So, uh…do you want me and Batgirl to go after Bart? Batgirl seems pretty pissed off; she could use a distraction."

He shook his head. "No. I want you two to stay here; I will send Blue Beetle and Beast Boy."

"Alright. In the meantime, what do you want me to do?"

"For you to shut up."

Nightwing growled. "Prat."

Aqualad gave him a look, seeing the frown on his face and smirked. He then studied his structure and gave the same old smirk.

"You know…I could probably beat you in a match." Aqualad stated.

Nightwing gave an amused smile, raising an eyebrow and his look clearly saying: "Wanna bet?"

 **:(/\\):**

Tigress peeked out of her hiding spot before going back. Last she heard—well, after interrogating one of his henchmen before knocking him out—Lex was seen in a Lab but considering that this was a huge building with many labs, that didn't exactly helped her narrow it down. So with more digging and interrogation, she was able to find out where Lex exactly was.

In his damn office.

Making sure that the hallway was clear, the fighter began to move going quietly but yet quickly at the same time. As she continued to go down the halls, she heard voices, bouncing off and she made a small screech of a halt before sharply going to a corner to hide.

"…the results have come in." one of the men dressed in white lab coats spoke.

"How were they?"

"They're fine…all positive except for one. Turned to be a negative—Luthor isn't too picky about it."

"Do you know what he's doing with it? Why's he suddenly trying to create a new element?"

The man shrugged. "Beats me. One's thing for sure…is that he's a strange man, Luthor. All I know is that he had already given the name of that element. It's called Letos."

"So I see…"

The two men walked away, their voices fading away but because of this conversation, it only made Tigress be more curious about it. Guess it was a good thing that she decided to infiltrate Lex's building. Knowing that Wally is a top priority, she pushed the conversation aside and made a mental note to check it out later.

With the two out of the way, the female skidded across the hall with a swift pace. She eventually found an elevator that would lead up to Lex's office. After checking both sides of the hall, she pressed the button and waited for it to come.

Sooner or later, a soft _ding_ came, indicating that the elevator had reached its destination and two silver doors were open, revealing Tigress with narrowed eyes. She got out of the machine and stared at the large oak closed doors while ignoring the doors of the elevators being closed.

After staring at it, Tigress resumed her walking and once close to it, her hand grabbed the smooth door knob to open it. Little did she know was that there was a quiet alarm that got activated the minute she opened the door—it was too quiet, having her not being able to hear it.

If Superboy or Superman were here, they might've been able to hear it but since neither of them was present, Tigress was pretty much out of luck.

The female had walked only a third before the door was closed shut, startling her.

"My office is rather intriguing, isn't it? With all the mysteries…one might think what secrets lies in here." a voice said.

Tigress twirled around and quickly readied her bow as she saw Lex who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Easy, I'm not here to fight. However, I am curious why a Justice League member had infiltrated my office?" he asked, curiously.

She narrowed her eyes, studying him before she slightly lowered her guard—not fully—but she did lower her weapon. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before taking a breath.

"I'm here for Wally and you're going to talk."

 **:(/\\):**

"Alright! Finally, we're going on a mission!" Blue Beetle exclaimed as they arrived at their destination.

"Tell me about it. Don't get me wrong: staying in the WatchTower is cool but it gets kind of boring." Beast Boy commented.

"I agree with you." the blue Scarab flashed which caught Jaime's attention. "What? No! I—ungh, sometimes I give up with you."

Beast Boy saw the little argument and Jaime blinked after catching the stare. The two stared at one another before Jaime coughed.

"Uh…we're—"

"I know but I still find it odd that you're talking to that… _thing_ and it makes you look insane…"

Blue Beetle scowled as the Scarab flashed. "Gee, thanks."

Once at the destination, the two stared in awe as they gazed at the temple. It had a medium ceiling with walls surrounding at the sides. At first glance, it seemed that nothing was out of suspicious and they can freely walk without being killed or kidnapped.

That was their first thoughts of it anyway.

"Well, I guess we should go." Beast Boy responded, earning a nod.

The two went, not realizing that the hall had booby traps and it wasn't until that Blue Beetle stepped on an unknown button that was hidden in the floor. A _click_ was heard which caused them look one another.

"What was that?"

"Uh…"

Without a warning, a _whoosh_ sound came and it went between the two, brushing past by their faces before the object struck a wall that was behind them.

"Jeepers!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Followed by the arrow, more came and it started to attack the intruders.

"It's booby trap!" the two exclaimed before they took off, trying to avoid the attacks. Beetle took air while the green one took ground. As they were running to the other side of the hall, Beast Boy made it without any wounds but Jaime wasn't so lucky as his left engine got struck by an arrow.

"Argh, I'm hit!" he yelled, falling to the ground like a broken missile.

He painfully landed on the ground with a hard impact, being a bit dazed. Just as he regained himself back, he turned to the side only to widen his eyes as he saw an arrow rushing towards him.

It all happened so fast since Beetle was only able to make a green blur before he got shoved out of the way. The two of them landed at their sides once they were out of harm's way.

"Let's not comment on how easy things are." Beast Boy replied, earning a nod.

After they caught their breaths, the two continued to walk forward trying to find a wall that had the special button. It did have them stumped but after searching the walls, they finally found it and Beetle pushed it so that it activated the secret room.

The rumbling sound came before the two doors started to slide sideways to reveal the room. Both had wide eyes as they stared at the empty room.

Silence settled in before it irritated Beast Boy and he broke it off.

"Okay…why is it that something special always happens to Flashes?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Because they're special cases, that's why." Beetle grinned. "Just kidding. Anyways…isn't this temple supposed to be their ancestors or whatever…?"

"Uh…sure." the green one paused. "I thought it was left by their great grandfather or something?"

Another silence before a groan came.

"You know what? I'm just going to give up understanding the Flashes' Family Tree." Beetle muttered, having Beast Boy to agree.

They stared at the room for a few short minutes before the changeling spoke again. "Er…what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"

 **:(/\\):**

Lex chuckled darkly. "Going to make me talk, are we?" he laughed. "Sorry kid but you're out of luck. I already told you what you needed to know. I specifically said that the hole was supposed to be sustained by rapid speed not slow. It wasn't my fault that Wally decided to be a hero." Lex coldly looked into Tigress's eyes. "Wally's dead. Nothing more, nothing less. He's _gone_."

Tigress clenched her fists together, not believing it. Not after what she had just discovered from her teams.

" _No_."

Luthor gave an annoyed look. "Foolish girl. I know it's hard to accept the cold hard truth but _that's_ exactly what it is. It's the cold hard truth. No one can possibly come out of alive. Barry and Bart made it out of alive because they were fast enough. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

The girl was itching to tell him that he was wrong and that he was alive after Aqualad's discovery. She definitely didn't want to tell him about that news. He couldn't be trusted. But seeing that she was in a tight spot and had no choice, Tigress gave out a sigh before she locked eyes with him.

"Actually, Wally's not dead. He's still alive. He's just been sent forward in time." she revealed.

 **Author's Note:** Ooo Tigress, you bad girl. Going to one of your hated enemies for help :3 what will happen next? Yeah, not a lot of action but some important information I suppose…anyways, I might as well tell now; as stated up at the top of my profile, I will be going on a vacation (June 12-July 24) and I probably won't have WiFi unless I steal my Aunt's :p but that being said, consider this chapter as the "last update" until I get back. So yeah…till then!


	11. Lies

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! What's up? So I got some WiFi to type this up while I'm on my vacation :D enjoy!

 **Summary:** Curious as to why Tigress didn't picked up the communciator, Nightwing sets out to find his friend only to be betrayed.

* * *

Chapter 11: Lies

Lex stared at the young fighter, shock plastering on his face as he was trying to adjust what she had just said.

But its impossible. Its impossible for _him_ to stay alive.

"How?" Lex asked, sharply.

Tigress narrowed her eyes; she really didn't want to tell him but she has to.

She took a deep breath before her eyes locked on his sharp ones.

"The beams of light struck Wally and as it did, Wally absorbed that light and he transformed himself into energy. When a speedster accelerate at a speed beyond light speed, they time travel."

Lex said nothing as Tigress finished summarizing of what Kal'dur had said. He stared at the floor, thinking about the event when the hole had been opened.

"What makes you so sure that he went forward? He could've went backwards."

Tigress bit her lip. "It would make more sense."

Lex exhaled a sharp breath as he went over the explanation. As he did, he started to realize that this is a good opportunity. An opportunity to seize this young girl's mind. But first things first.

If he wanted to use her, he would have to make her _believe_ in him.

Artemtis waited for his response, having a small hope that he would help her.

"Alright..." he replied. "There _is_ a way to get him back."

He noticed how the girl's eyes widened with hope.

Lex walked behind his desk to open a drawer. In there, he reached his hand out to take a small vile of bottle that had a dark red orange color. It didn't looked pleasant.

He brought it into the view and Artemtis's eyes continue to grow wide.

" _This_ ," Luthor began. "Is a substance called Velocity 9. I had managed to have some after running from some...difficulties. It is the _only_ vial I have. If you drink this, it wil allow you to run faster than any other speedsters. If you drink this, you _can_ save Wally in a..." a small cold smile etched on his lips. "Flash."

There was a slight tense atmosphere and all Artemtis could do was to stare at the bottle with the same repeating thought going inside her head.

 _Its mine...its mine..._

"What do you say, Tigress? Are you ready to go in the world of Flashes?"

 **:(/\\):**

Nightwing scowled as he awkwardly shifted his weight to his other side as his leg was falling asleep.

He was perched at the top of a rooftop with the night sky fallen, making him have a great chance at camouflage if he needed.

The illuminescense from the full moon's rays beamed down dully, lighting up the path ahead of him.

He pursed his lips as he furrowed his eyebrow, tightening his grip around the communicator so that his knuckles turned white.

Ever since he told the truth about Wally, Tigress hadn't been seen since. Batgirl wasn't in a talking mood so he wondered if anything had happened between those two.

If there was, then that might've explained about Tigress's disappearance.

Girls and their moods. He would never understand it.

"Nightwing to Artemtis. Tigress, pick up the communicator."

No response

" _Damn it!_ " he growled.

He was really starting to be worried about her. What if something bad had happened to her? Where _could've_ she been?

He narrowed his eyes, staring through the darkness. If something really did happened to her, then he's going to rescue her.

He knew she wouldn't have gone too far as her team's ship is still here.

He started to scan the area for any close buildings nearby: she could've gotten kidnapped.

After scanning, there was a building far ahead but the sign was readable due to the lights it gave off. He wouldn't miss the sign...

There, at the building read: LexCorp

 **:(/\\):**

"He will be saved if you only drink it..." Lex replied as Tigress failed to see the evil gleam in his eyes.

She walked forward, her eyes fixed on the bottle that could be her only one chance to save Wally. When she came close, she extended her hand out for the bottle but as she did, there was a small hesitation but that quickly vanished.

Tigress grabbed the vial, bringing it closer to her face. Without a moment hesitation, the young fighter drank the liquid.

The minute she did, she suddenly started to collapse to the floor but Lex quickly caught her.

He grinned as his evil plan was in the process.

"Foolish girl." he muttered. "Did you honestly believe Wally could be saved? If the other speedsters didn't want to save Wally in the first place, what makes you think the others will? They could alter the timeline if they did it wrong."

He stared at the unconscious female and sighed. "Too bad...I was hoping to try my new substance on someone but no one's here..."

Just then, a soft alarm rang through his office and he went towards his security camera screen. After typing a few keys, the screen showed a rather familiar person who was dressed in black and blue.

"Ah... Just my luck."

As he grinned evilly, something whizzed through the air and it struck to a wall, being close to actually hit Lex. The cruel smile never left his face as he recognized the weapon.

"Let her go." a stern voice said as it unsheathed his weapons.

 **:(/\\):**

 _BEFORE BREAKING IN LEX'S OFFICE_

Nightwing stared at the empty hallway, double checking to make sure it was clear. Before moving forward, he made sure that all the cameras were disabled.

Once it was clear, he swiftly ran down the hall. He continued to go until he forced himself to screech to a halt and quickly jumped to a corner.

With a half peek, he watched as the man walked down the hall, unaware that he will be walking past by Nightwing.

Nightwing smirked. Perhaps he should do a little interrogation...

With that, he glances up at the building only to see, to his luck, there were hooks which he grab on to make his move.

He did just that.

Meanwhile, the man walked down the hall as he whistled his tune. As he started to go towards a corner, he suddenly stopped as he thought he felt a breeze.

Eyes wide, the man turned around but he found out that no one was there except him. Biting his lip, he walked backwards until he halted, unaware that something _was_ behind him.

The minute he turned around, he widened his eyes more as he came face to face.

"Boo."

He gave an exclaim of shout, losing his balance and fell to the floor.

There was Nightwing who was hanging upside down then he climbed down, eyes narrowed as he walked towards the man who started to scramble backwards.

He didn't got far since Dick pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt and rammed him against a wall.

"Lex." Dick said, going to the point. " _Where_ is he?"

"I...I don't know." he stammered.

Dick shoved him again. "Wrong answer. I will say it again. _Where_ is Lex?" he said, forcefully.

Frightened of him, the man gulped and he stuttered the words out. "I...In his o-office."

Dick gave a crooked smile. "There now. That wasn't so hard."

And then, he threw the person to the ground. As he walked Grayson gave his farewell.

"Thanks for the tip."

The man, who was still shaking, fiddled with his pocket until he pulled out a switch handle. He then pressed the button, unaware to Dick that an alarm had been set off.

 **:(/\\):**

Finding Lex's office was a bit painful, he had to admit. But he finally found it. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the brown doors before he walked towards it.

He opened them only to stare ahead. There was Lex who was staring at a screen, his back facing Dick.

Something else had caught his attention. Grayson narrowed his eyes as he saw that Lex was holding something. Rather someone.

The hair looked blonde, tied in a ponytail and wore the color green.

 _Tigress._

Nightwing made his hand go to his pocket to pull out a birdarang and he threw it into the air only strike it at the wall nearly striking Lex.

"Let her go."

Upon the voice, Lex smiled cruelly and gave a small scoff.

"Nightwing. How lovely to see you."

"Yeah, I'm not so happy to see you."

Lex chuckled. "Snarky as always." he then turned around. "Must be a Batman's trait. Tell me, how is the old Bat doing? Retired, I presume? He really does looks like he needed it."

Nightwing kept mute, not wanting to speak with this old crook.

"Not in a talking mood. How typical."

"Listen carefully, Lex." he growled. "You have something of mine. I would like her back. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Ahh, you mean this beauty?" Lex removed piece of hair from her face. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see...the poor girl is in no condition to fight."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing much. Just made her believe that she can save Wally after telling me an interesting bit of information. Its simple really. I got her to believe that she can save him, made her drink what she thought to believe is Velocity 9 and it knocked her out."

Nightwing widened his eyes, clenching his fists in anger.

"You bastard. You used her hope for your own cruel game."

"Life's not fair. We both know that. Now...would you care to see my little game of mine?" he grinned cruelly. "Oh, puppet of mine. We have an unnecessary pest that I would like you to take care of."

And then, like that, the out-cold girl opened her eyes and she got up, facing the wide-eyed Nightwing who took a small step back.

He studied her. Her face was pale, her eyes were red as though she had been secretly crying internally from the cold hard truth. They were lifeless as well: her mind completely gone.

She then took her weapon out, readying her bow.

"As you wish, master."

Nightwing widened his eyes even more as he watched her releasing the arrow that flew past by Dick by an inch, slightly scraping his arm but it wasn't enough to actually cause blood and the arrow struck the wall.

Nightwing exhaled a sharp breath as he knew that he had to fight his friend.

He didn't want to.

"This...is going to be an interesting show." Lex responded and Dick couldn't hate him even more.

"Tigress, its me. Nightwing." Dick replied, trying to get her back.

He performed a sideway twirl as he just narrowly dodged the arrow that flew past him by an inch.

"You have no choice, Nightwing. If you want to stay alive, you'll have to fight her."

Nightwing got up after he did a front roll, taking out his staff. "Never."

"Then its your funeral."

Dick narrowed his eyes as he glared at Lex with hatred. He clenched his fists while still holding his staff. The boy looked at Lex then back at Tigress, an idea forming into his mind.

With that, Dick ran forward and at the right time, he jumped in the air a little and threw his staff. But at the same time, Tigress acted quickly and she released her own arrow which, this time, managed to make a cut at Grayson's arm. While that happened, Dick got a blow. As he was going past by Tigress, the girl performed a sideway kick which struck Dick in the stomach, causing him fly backwards, his back crashing into the desk.

He groaned, falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Now...finish him!"

Tigress twirled her bow before she readied it once again. She walked forwards, string pulled back and was ready to fire.

"Tigress...you don't have to do this. I know you're still in there. But if you're truly gone, then go ahead. There's no stopping you." Nightwing said.

Tigress stared at him and for a moment, Nightwing could've sworn she made a small hesitation. It was like a sign to him as though to let him know she was still there.

"Remember who you are. Losing someone close to you...I know what that feels like." Dick said.

"He lies." Lex responded. "No one understands the pain you're feeling. You're alone. You're always meant to be alone."

"Think about Wally." Dick replied.

The minute he said that, there was a spark of remembering just by hearing that word _Wally_. Images flashed inside her mind, all zooming in a quick rapid speed.

Just like that, something whizzed by Dick and he let out a sharp breath as he heard a THUD, indicating something had struck the floor instead. He lifted his head to see Tigress readying the bow to shoot at Lex. But instead of actually striking him, the arrow flew past by him, striking a wall.

"Tigress?" Dick asked after a moment of silence.

Artemtis looked down at Dick before she too collapsed on her knees, dropping her weapon.

"Nightwing..." she replied, softly. She lowered her head, clenching her fists. "I'm so sorry."

Nightwing eased a little, knowing he had gotten his friend back. "Don't worry about it."

"Aww how very touching that she regained her senses." Lex snarled. "Disappointing how my substance failed but now I know it needs a little adjustment."

Outraged, Artemtis stood up and grabbed her bow as Dick shouted: "No!"

" _You_!" she exclaimed. "How dare you use me!" angered, she readied her bow.

But as she did, Lex interfered. With a sneer, he walked up to his desk and pulled out another object though he didn't showed it just yet.

"I don't think you should be doing that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't release this arrow."

"Because, silly girl," Lex responded with sneer. "I have something which you would _love_ to see. I have an offer that you can't refuse."

 **Author's Note:** Ooo things got real here. Other than the fact, Dick got a small cut and was nearly killed, things got worse...again. What is the offer Lex is having? Toodles!


	12. Offer

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm still on my vacation and I do find some time to write stories-I usually write it on my phone so I can quickly update them. Heh and I wrote this when I was listening to Ode to Joy Ochreastel XD And now we get to see what kind of deal Lex wants! Let's get going!

 **Summary:** Knowing that it might be possible to save Wally, Lex offers a deal knowing Tigress can't refuse. Meanwhile, Darkseid visits Inertia for an offer.

* * *

Chapter 12: Offer

Tigress narrowed her eyes, still having her guard up.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" the archer sneered. Nightwing gave a suspicious look between the conversation.

"I can show you how to save Wally." seeing the distrust look in her face. Lex smirked. "For _real_."

Nightwing placed a firm look on his face, not accepting what he had just said. Not after what he had just witnessed. He turned his head to the side to his friend slightly lowering her guard. She's going to buy it. He knows it.

 _Tigress, don't be fooled by love. You're stronger than that._ Dick thought.

"Tigress, don't." Dick said in a low voice.

Lex smirked. "Naturally, the previous Robbie disagrees with my idea."

Grayson bared his teeth, letting out a small dangerous growl.

"Watch it, baldie."

He sneered.

Lex then pulled out from his drawer yet another vial of bottle. This made Nightwing widened his eyes as he knew exactly what that is. He guesses that there's a little bit of truth behind this evil little twit.

"Judging by your partner in crime's face, I would say he would know what this is and can tell that I'm telling the truth." Lex responded.

In the vial, it had a red-orangey color while sometimes it had a streak of red flash. Upon seeing the flash, Tigress widened her eyes as well.

It's the real thing alright.

The thing which Tigress wanted so desperately.

"You know what this is." Lex smirked, enjoying the crestfallen face of Tigress. "With this, you can save Wally."

"Velocity 9." Tigress mumbled, eyes still on the substance.

"Yes..."

"Tigress, don't do this. There's another way. Don't take this path. That stuff is dangerous; it will kill you." Nightwing responded, trying to talk his friend out of it.

"Oh you mean there's another way of destroying her heart? Is that it?" Lex laughed, cruelly.

Dick refrained himself from striking this twit into oblivion even though his body was tensed just by refraining himself.

Curse him.

He carefully studied his doubtful friend. To be honest, Dick was worried for her. He knows how manipulated Lex can be and how easily he can make a person go down the wrong path.

That's what he worried the most is that if she chose the wrong path, then he or even their other friends might not be able to bring her back.

Dick locked his eyes on his troubled friend. "Tigress...don't do this. That's all I'm asking. However, this is your choice. Your boyfriend's life. I can't force you what to do. The choice is yours."

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**_

Curse this forsaken place.

How he loathed this place. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here and cause havoc like how he did before...

Before he was stopped by that wretched speedster.

Inertia angrily stared at the ground as the chains were tugging on his wrists. He could break throught them but he doesn't have his speed.

 _Speed is essence._

He scoffed. Right now he need speed but that his something he doesn't have. His angered glare deepened as more thoughts ran through his head; some automatically started to a form on how to kill that brat if he ever escapes this cold dull prison.

As he was thinking, he suddenly sharply snapped his head back and stared ahead with narrowed eyes.

That was odd.

There shouldn't be anyone here but him.

He stared at the empty area, trying to make out whatever it was.

"Where are you? I know you're there. Come out if you dare." Inertia replied, baring his teeth a little.

From the front, slowly but surely a figure started to emerge from the shadows, speaking as he walked.

"You know, that would be a really good threat..." it paused. "If you can actually manage it."

"Who are you?" Inertia demanded.

"Ah, forgive me for being so rude." and out into the light revealed Darkseid who had a sinister look on his face. However, something was odd about the evil creature. Instead of being solid, he was distorted, resembling something along the lines of a projectory.

"Darkseid." Inertia narrowed his eyes.

"Oh good. Even in this isolated place, I'm still well known."

"Obviously."

Inertia couldn't help but to stare at the odd figure. He knew who Darksied was only...he didn't expect for him to visit or to look like this.

Catching his gaze, Darkseid grinned. "Admiring my new form, aren't you? You see, the reason I'm like this...all distorted and all...is that I'm not really _here_. This is just a hologram of my real self. Trust me, the real self is more..." he paused, grinning cruelly as he agreed with himself. "Frightening."

"So that explains that form." Inertia muttered before he locked his eyes on him. "But why are you here? What do you want with me?"

Darkseid still kept grin. "It's simple, really. I'm making an offer you can't refuse. See? I already caught your attention, haven't I? You see, I know that you know that we both hate the so called "good people"-the heroes who are saving the Earth from evil. They go by...Young Justice-I'm sure you know them."

Inertia made an angry scowl as he remembered the last visit with two of their members.

"Yeah, I know them."

"Good. We can skip the introductory then. What I want from you is for you to be at my side. I can give you the things what you wanted so much. I can give you your speed and your freedom but only if you agree to work with me and my plan. My plan which is..." he gave a dark malovelent chuckle. " To destroy the good. To destroy the heroes of this planet."

Inertia never left his gaze at the hologram figure. Thoughts ran through his head.

He would finally be free of this place.

Free...

Darkseid gave a crooked grin. "Well? What do you say? Are you ready to have your freedom to cause havoc once more?"

 **:(/\\):**

Luthor frowned. It was taking longer than it should've. He for sure thought that she would've said yes into saving her boyfriend's life.

But no.

Things got complicated all because of this... _twit_ that was in the way and he needed to get him out.

"Tigress-"

Unexpectedly, two arrow whizzed by and it pinned Nightwing to the wall after he got dragged from them. He grunted when his back was slightly slammed into it. It wasn't too soon that his legs were also pinned, having the arrows be attached at the edge of his suit's fabric.

"Tigress?" Nightwing replied, eyes wide. If Tigress was still "there", she would've saw the slight hurt that was in his eyes but it quickly vanished.

"Sorry, Nightwing. But I have to." Tigress replied, putting away her weapon.

"No! Don't do it!" Grayson exclaimed, trying to lift his hand up so he can take the arrow away.

If he could...

Luthor didn't wiped off that evil grin that eteched on his face. Things went...well, much to his surprise. Even he, himself, didn't saw that coming. He saw the young fighter walking up to him, hope in her eyes and had her gaze locked on this bottle that was causing so much trouble.

Once she was close, she tore her gaze away and stared at Luthor.

"I've made my choice. The deal is closed."

"Then to my very word, I give you this." Luthor responded, handing her the bottle.

To the side, Grayson was still struggling, still trying to be free. Damn, she got him good. Gritting his teeth, Grayson started to pull forward, not caring that his fabric will be ripped from the arrow's tip.

All he care was about saving his friend. Finally, Nightwing managed to have one of his arms free and he swiftly snatched the other arrow.

Without a second thought, Tigress grabbed the bottle, opened the lid and stared at the liquid. For a minute, it felt like it was calling to her but noticing her small hesitation and the running out of time (due to Nightwing), Luthor continued to persave her.

"Go, Tigress. Do it. If you drink this, you will have the ability to save Wally. If you drink this, you will have all the power you need."

As the words sank in, Tigress brought the bottle to her mouth and downed it in one gulp just as Dick freed himself and ran towards her only to stop halfway.

"No..." Grayson replied, watching with wide eyes as the horrible substance started to destroy his friend.

That liquid...that substance...it's going to kill her...

When the last touch of liquid escaped the bottle, for a minute, the time froze and both of them were staring at the scene with wide eyes. Eyes were filled with horror and with satisfication.

Tigress gave a strangled gasp as she started to sway left and right, already feeling the substance starting its course. Nightwing gave a cry, being worried to the bone about his friend.

The fighter continued to sway left and right in an ungraceful way until she was pulled backwards, hearing a sickening crack and had widened her eyes from the unexpected move. For a minute, she stayed in that awkward position until she was slumped forwards, falling to her knees.

"Tigress?" Nightwing whispered, his eyes never leaving his friend. He cautiously walked towards her but he stopped when he noticed the slightest movement she had made.

He drew in a sharp breath as Lex took all this in a horrid triumph. His plan worked.

Worked better than he would've thought.

And then, Tigress slowly got up but she didn't around even when Nightwing called her name. But after the third call of her name, she slowly turned around and Dick felt a lump in his throat, unable to swallow.

When she turned to face him, the two stared at each other. One thing for sure is that her aura felt different...it was no longer filled with happines or warmth...

It was now filled only with a strange feeling of dullness.

"Tigress?" he said, hesitantly.

A second passed and then Tigress wore the smirk on her face as she cockily leaned her head to the side.

And it was there in her eyes, there was the familiar speed of the scarlet lightning that flashed...

 **Author's Note:** Ohh...Lex, you evil evil little bastard. He managed to once again turned a friend against another...without the potion, of course. What will happen to Nightwing? Will he ever have his friend back to "normal"? Note: Tigress isn't possessed, no not at all. She merely took that potion and that bottle simply made her different. What will happen next? Find out!


	13. Warnings

**Author's Note:** Damn, all this week I have been obsessed with Young Justice...don't know why but I was in the mood for it...now lets get going to find out what happens to Tigress and to the rest of the team.

 **Summary:** After Nightwing gets back to the WatchTower, Kal'dur had been suspicious about where he was and the two got into a fight. Meanwhile, the alarm goes off indicating that a threat had appeared.

* * *

Chapter 13: Warnings

Nightwing cautiously took a step back as he stared at his friend, suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"Marvelous isn't it?" Luthor's voice came.

After a moment of tense gazing, Tigress took a step forward and in a second, she reached Nightwing with distrust look.

Tigress leaned closer to his ear as she whispered the word.

"Letos..."

Dick gave a confused look but before he could ask, she zipped away. Anger took place and he snarled at the evil being.

"How _dare_ you use my friend like that!" he replied, furiously.

"Funny how things went down hill in a...Flash."

A _thunk_ was heard and Lex looked at the silver staff from the corner of his eyes. It was just inches away.

Dick threateningly walked forward and pulled Lex from the scruff of his shirt.

"If you ever even dare reach one of my friends again, I'll make sure you will have a horrid death...personally."

With a sick amused smile, Lex spoke. "Are you threatening me? Funny...I thought your kind doesn't kill."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Take this more as a warning. New rules are about to be changed."

With that, Dick harshly yanked his staff off the wall and walked out.

 **:(/\\):**

Aqualad stopped what he was doing and turned around (when the computerized voice announced his name) to see a messed up Nightwing.

He rose an eyebrow. "What happened to you? Where've you been? You've been gone for a long time."

"Not now, Kal'dur."

Something about his voice made him be even more suspicious. As Nightwing started to reach for the buttons on the keyboard, Aqualad grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

"Yes, now. I want to know what had happen to my friend. Why you got that cut..."

He motioned to the now dry blood cut.

"Tigress's disappearance." Aqualad felt the tightening of his muscles. "The only person who would know of such knowledge is you. Bart came back so he wouldn't know."

Night stared with a hard gaze at his friend. He really didn't want to tell.

"There's a fine line between knowing things and poking on other people's business." Night said.

"There's a fine line between keeping _secrets_ and telling."

There was a tense atmosphere between the two. Neither of them wanted to talk.

After a long moment of silence, Nightwing spoke, hating himself for starting first.

"Our team is falling apart, Kal'dur. If we continue to go like this, we will be an easy target for Darkseid." he responded, carefully selecting his words.

"I know...I'm trying to keep of what's left of our sanity. This villain proves quite to be a handful although we should've expected it. This may be the calm before the storm."

Nightwing gave a stunned look. "Are you serious?" he asked, sharply snatching his hand away. "We don't have the "calm before storm". Things have already happen in the way it should not be. And you're telling me that what had happened now is easy? An relaxation?"

Kal'dur gave a hard stare at his friend. He looked broken in so many ways. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him back but everyone had missed him.

However, something just doesn't suit the Atlantean.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Tigress?"

 **:(/\\):**

 _"Letos..."_

The haunting voice of Tigress kept waking him up. Ever since he came back, Kal'dur and Night had a very nasty argument and both of them decided to keep distance from each other.

Kal'dur had threatened him to take him off the team but it wasn't till then that Dick reminded him that it was he, himself, who had brought him back here.

And that was there where the argument had ended.

Dick narrowed his eyes as that word _Letos_ kept on repeating itself.

What does that even mean? A code?

Grayson hardened his gaze even more. With a frustrated sigh, Dick brushed his hair with his fingers in an aggravated way before he walked out of the training room, pulling off the towel that was around his shoulders.

Naturally, he was half naked if course as beads of sweat were rolling at the side of his forehead.

As he was walking to the changing room, he stopped when a mirror came along.

He had a well-toned chest with six pack from all the exercises he had been doing and they were well balanced.

He frowned when his eyes trailed up to the wound of what M'gann had fixed.

It wasn't a serious a cut at all but of course M'gann was being stubborn and refused to have it infected.

Dick tore his gaze away, entered the room to grab his shirt to pull it on.

"There you are. You keep on disappearing."

Upon hearing the voice, Night stopped what he was doing and walked of the room, still didn't wore his shirt on.

"Who's calling?"

"The one you call squirt."

Dick chuckled as he saw Tim with an raised eyebrow followed by a frown.

"Hey, there." Grayson ruffled his hair, making Tim struggle against him.

"Not the hair." he whined.

After a few struggling, Dick let go leaving Tim with his hair.

"Why are you here?" Dick asked.

"What? Can't I see my brother?"

"Adopted." he pointed it out.

Tim waved the answer in dismissal. "I think of you as my real brother."

Grayson made a crooked grin. "Aw, I'm touched."

He sneered.

"Anyways, I've got to get going. I've got stuff to do. You on the other hand still need training on your combat skills. A person can literally just you pick up and throw you across the hall without breaking a sweat."

"I'm _not_ that weak." Tim insisted. "I don't need training now. I'm fine."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? So if I did this..."

The former Robin walked up to the suspicious boy and without a warning, Dick swiftly moved his hands, striking him in the shoulders to have Tim stumble backwards then he got an impact in the stomach, causing him to fall.

"That was unfair. Hardly a warning." he scowled.

Dick smirked. "When you're out in the battle field, your enemies _won't_ give you a warning. You should know that."

Tim grunted, pulling himself up and walked towards the door but stopped, turning around to face Grayson.

"You know...your name suits you. You really are a _Dick_."

And it wasn't too soon when something hard and heavy flew in the air towards him and it struck painfully at his stomach. Because of the throw, it made Tim fall back to the floor with a pained groan since the object had little knocked the air out of him.

"So...did the dumbbell met the dumb?" Cassie asked as she joined the fallen boy, staring down at him; hands on her knees.

He groaned.

She sighed, patting him. "There, there."

Cassie lifted her head up only to gasp then giggled. There was Dick who was naturally showing off his chest while having his shirt covering his two arms as it was in the process of being worn.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ah, nothing." Cassie stifled a giggle. "Oh um Aqualad wanted to have you two back at the meeting room."

"Alright." he muttered.

Cassie pauses, deciding to have some fun. "Hey, Tim...how cone you're not this buffed?"

"Cassie, I thought you were with me." Tim complained after finally getting some air in.

"Its simple. Tim's a natural softie." Nightwing teased as Cassie agreed.

"I am not."

 **:(/\\):**

The group walked around the given location as they were trying to find out what the heck made the alarm trigger.

"Okay...does anyone know what we're supposed to find?" Beast Boy asked, being on the verge of irritation.

So far, the groups hadn't found nothing.

"I dunno. I think Aqualad is losing his mind." Blue Beetle replied.

"Or maybe you two just need a brain and look a little harder." Batgirl mumbled, making them scowl.

Superboy stopped unexpectedly which caused M'gann be curious.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I sense something..." he muttered. His eyes searched the darkness and then his sense got sharpened as he sensed a presence up ahead.

"Don't move. Something is up there." he announced.

It wasn't too long since a voice was heard.

"Oh, very very good. You had managed to find me." a deep rumbling voice came.

Slowly but surely, the unrecognizable figure began to walk out of the shadows and when it came from the darkness, the team widened their eyes...

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dunnn...any in take on who this figure might be? And poor Tim...he always get the short end of the stick...what happens next? Find out!


	14. Darkness

**Author's Note:** I can't believe we're almost the done story. There are twenty chapters in total and we're not too far from it...there will be an epilogue and I'm not sure if I'm going to write YJ: season 4. I might but I doubt it. In this chapter, we get to see some action! Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Hellman76 for reviewing the story.

 **Summary: ** The figure has been revealed as the group stares at it in shock. They fight the enemy only to have the foe to freeze them except for Nightwing to talk about the deal.

* * *

Chapter 14: Darkness

The group stared in horror as the figure emerged from the darkness. Eventually, it came into the view and everyone found it very hard to breath.

"Why so silent? I would've thought I would have a warm welcome but instead I got a cold one..."

"You're not welcomed here." Nightwing responded, drawing out his staff as he walked forward.

The dark figure gave a throaty laugh while the team took this time to examine him. He had brownish skin and it seemed as though it was made of something strong, making it impossible to penetrate with a simple weapon. The eyes were sharp and black but it was full of malice and hatred, having an unwelcoming stare.

Just by looking at him, it causes shivers down their spine.

Batgirl finished examining him but there was something odd about him and she couldn't place it.

But there was a nagging question in her head. Why would the darkest of enemy come here rather than being where he would be protected?

"Why are you here, Darkseid?" Superboy asked, clenching his fists.

"To settle a deal with one of your members."

Dick felt his muscles tightened. He knew.

He knew that he and Tim had visited Inertia but just how much did Inertia told him?

"What deal?" Cassie quizzed.

"I'm afraid it doesn't concern you."

"Sorry but whatever business you have with one of our members concerns all of us." Beast Boy said.

The figure started to walk towards him and suddenly the green one found himself quavering.

"You're very brave for someone your size. I admire your guts." Darkseid said.

He gulped.

Batgirl squinted her eyes until she gasped, realizing what it was bothering her.

"You're not real!" Batgirl revealed. "You're a hologram. A figment."

Darkseid gave a cruel cold smile. "Well, congratulations! I knew one of you would figure it out. What gave away?"

"The real Darkseid will still be in its location, being protected. He wouldn't dare go anywhere without his protection. It just shows how much of a coward he is." Batgirl responded, drawing out her weapon.

Unamused, Darkseid threateningly walked towards her.

"For someone your size, you're quite the pest."

With that, Darkseid made a powerful hit in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards, eventually hitting at the side of a car.

"For a hologram, he is very real." Beetle commented as Bart nodded.

After the strike, two explosive disks came and struck him but it didn't do any real damage. With a raised eyebrow, he turned to the front to see Tim.

Darkseid then brought his fists upwards before bringing it to the ground, making it crumble. The ground gave out beneath and he gave an exclaim of shout as he was tumbling down.

"Robin!"

Cassie quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up and sat on the ground on his knees.

"Oh, thanks." he breathed.

Not too soon, everyone started to attack; La'goon boy transforming into his beast form while Beast Boy to a tiger.

Nightwing and Robin got a hit and they were sent flying. Not too soon,M'gann and Beast Boy also got hit.

"We need to figure out how to stop him." the alien spoke.

"Uh, its a hologram. Only way we can attack is inside." the changeling said.

M'gann stared at the battlefield. She saw Bumblebee falling to her knees from a blast and Darkseid was walking towards her.

Bumblebee gave a gasp as the evil being started to attack. It wasn't until then where a large vehicle came and it then was brought on top of him.

Superboy stared at the bus that covered Darkseid, however, it wasn't long where the bus exploded into parts, sending Superboy away.

After watching the scene, M'gann turned to the side to see another bus.

"This just gave me an idea."

With that, she used her powers to lift the bus, twirling it to the side before hitting Darkseid at the side.

It only managed for the enemy to slid backwards.

"That didn't exactly worked...did it?" Beast Boy asked.

M'gann widened her eyes. "Heads up!"

Quickly, she produced a shield for the two as a blast came.

As the attacks kept on coming, the dark foe gave a roar of annoyance.

"Enough!" he roared.

Like that, with a one swift arm, a wave of power came out of his hands, striking everyone except for Tim who was flipping backwards to avoid it and hid himself in a corner.

Instead of attacking, they all froze except for one. Nightwing lowered his shield, being surprised that he didn't get hit.

He looked around to see everyone frozen.

Well, that's a new trick.

It was then that he remembered why he wasn't froze and that surprise quickly vanished.

Nightwing prepared to fight as the enemy came closer and he narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile, Tim slowly peeked out of his hiding spot to hear the conversation.

Darkseid smirked. "Judging by your face, you know what I want."

"Sorry but I already made a deal with someone else.

"Ahh but that's just it. You see, I visited Inertia in the same form as now and exchanged his deal. I now have his deal while he has his own."

Nightwing tightened his fists. "Well? What's the deal?"

Darkseid made a cruel smile. "Become one of us. If you become one of us, you will have everything. You will have the power you need."

"I don't need any power."

Darkseid places on a thinking look. "Hmmm...would it help if I can bring you the one thing you yearn the most?"

Nightwing widened his eyes, feeling himself loose as he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes...your mom and dad as I'm sure you already had figured it out. I can bring your parents back..."

It sounded so tempting...

 _Don't do it._

A sudden voice came into his head. He sharply turned around and frowned since all of his friends were frozen. He locked eyes with the frozen M'gann.

But wait.

He carefully studied his friends only to realize that one of his friends weren't there.

Where was Tim?

"Do we have a deal?"

Like that, two explosive disks came smoke went around him.

"No! I won't let you. I won't let you take him away."

The smoke was cleared Darkseid snarled, angered that he didn't froze all of them.

"How did you get away?" he snarled, storming towards Tim.

"Robin!"

Tim glared at the enemy before him .

"I won't let you take him away."

Darkseid laughed. "Then would you prefer to go to the darkness?"

"Over my dead body."

Darkseid sadistically smiled. "As you wish."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed Tim by his throat and made a painful body slam to the ground, hearing Tim's exclaim. He then used his foot, placing it on his chest, preventing him from breathing.

"Robin!" Dick cried out. "Let him go! He's just a child!"

The cruel enemy smirked. "I will let him go only if you say yes. As they say...a deal's a deal. So...what do you say?"

Darkseid continued to put pressure until there was a sickening crack followed by a scream of agony.

It was too much for Dick to bear.

The foe peered at his young enemy who had his vision going on and off. He smirked. "I'm afraid he won't last much longer. Pity."

Shaking with rage, Nightwing started to grab his weapon.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. You see if you use your weapon, I will use this boy as a shield. You choose."

Tim continued to scream in agony as his ribcage was beginning to break.

"Alright stop!" he snarled.

A small smile formed at Darkseid.

"I'll join you."

"N-no..." Tim gasped.

"Excellent!"

Darkseid let go his leg, leaving Tim to breath painfully.

Without losing a second, Darkseid already joined Dick who was glaring at him.

" I knew you would see things my way." he then pulled out a syringe and stabbed it at Dick's neck.

Darkseid smiled. "You'll enjoy the dark side."

With that, he vanished, leaving his ghostly voice to echo _dark side._

The minute he left, Nightwing suddenly gave out an exclaim of pain as he was moving left and right as the substance took its course. And then, he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't too soon that the rest of them were unfrozen. They blinked, looking around before M'gann spotted Dick on the floor.

"Nightwing!" she shouted, rushing towards him.

She placed her arms on his shoulder to help him up but he brushed them away.

"No, let me go!" he got up and ran towards Tim.

 _Please be alright._

"Tim!"

Nightwing started to pick him up but Tim gave an exclaim of shout. Even the slightest movement makes it painful.

"What happened? Tim? What happened?" came the frantic voice of Cassie.

"Move out of the way." Dick said, furiously. "Tim needs medical attention. Now!"

 **Author's Note: ** Darkseid is a one cruel bastard...O.O and when they were fighting all the teams were there (Gamma, Beta and Alpha). Poor Tim :/ anyways, toodles!


	15. Set out

**Author's Note: ** Mann, I really don't wanna write chapter 18...you guys are gonna hate me for it...eep. But I am really excited for the epilogue; I'm going to bring in one of my favorite character ^^ feel free to guess! Let's get going!

 **Summery: ** Darkseid tells his plan and makes his henchman to carry it out. Meanwhile, Nightwing needs to talk to M'gann and Superboy privately while Aqualad sends Bart, La'gann and Blue Beetle to find out the cause of a strong radiation of energy Aqualad has discovered.

* * *

Chapter 15: Set out

"He has _four_ broken ribs. Does anyone care to explain what has happened?" the snarling voice of Batman rang throughout the room.

He was quite frightening, with his darkened glare and narrowed eyes.

He scanned the quiet team that was feeling all kinds of emotions. Guilt, sadness, anger, depressed, disappointment...

Batman almost immediately locked eyes at Nightwing. He had been awfully quiet.

The caped crusader sighed. "You can't go on like this. If you do, your team will fall. You all need to be careful, look out for one another."

There were mumbles of "yes sir".

The dark vigilante studied them once more.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do other than to go and get some rest. You all need to heal. Now...go."

Everyone started to shuffle but Batman called out.

"Nightwing, stay right there."

Nightwing stopped, eyes staring at the ground as he heard everyone shuffling. However, he watched as Superboy brushed past by him and he grabbed his wrist.

"Wait for me at the hall. I need you and M'gann to talk about something."

He nodded and walked off.

 _M'gann, I-_

 _I know. I heard. I'll meet you when I'm done. I'm supposed to report to the grouch._

 _How is he?_

 _You'll find out._

Once everyone is out, M'gann came in and the two looked at one another before the alien walked towards Batman as Dick turned around.

"I've done all could. I healed the minor and major wounds. I can't heal the broken ribs; its something what Tim has to do on his own. Just give him time." M'gann made a sad look. "And time is something we don't have."

If there were any kind of emotions, Batman didn't showed them.

"Thank you, M'gann." he muttered.

She nodded and walked off but not before giving Dick a one last look before she exited.

It was then that the unwelcoming atmosphere had settled in and Batman and Dick did nothing but stared with a hard look.

 **:(/\\):**

M'gann sighed as she was leaning against the wall, waiting for Nightwing.

So much has happened, its unreal.

And Tim...

Her throat felt dry. She could've protected him and yet, she didn't. She got frozen.

"What do you think Nightwing needs to talk about?" Superboy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Megan sighed. "I don't know...I just don't know."

There was a small pause.

"How's Tim?"

M'gann lifted her head, giving him a worried look.

"He's injured badly. Four broken ribs with other cuts and bruises. I've managed to heal those but I couldn't do the ribs. If this goes on, he could get himself killed."

"Don't worry." he muttered. "He will pull through-he always does."

And then, a loud sound of the open door was heard which got them alerted. There was Dick who looked furious and stormed out.

"Er...how did the talk go?" Superboy asked.

" _Fine._ " but his voice didn't hold any "fine".

M'gann shot Superboy a look.

 _Really? You see him storming out and you decided to ask how it went. Brilliant conversation._

 _ **It was the only thing what I could think of to not make things awkward.**_

 _You are an idiot._

"Are you guys coming _?"_ Dick asked, sharply which startled the two.

"Er...yeah we're coming..."

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**_

"Master, our plan is nearly complete. We only need to adjust a few things and it would be set. Phase one of the plan will succeed." one of the henchmen reported.

A frighteningly figure took a deep breath as he leaned backwards, a deep look etched on his face.

"Good." he nodded, approving it. "I'm impressed. Once its complete, carry it out. Put the weapon at the given location."

"Yes, sir."

They bowed and left. Darkseid chuckled. His plan is almost complete and the pests aren't even aware of his first phase.

Things are going well than he thought it would.

But there is just one thing he needed to do...

He pressed a button on a machine. At first, it was static but then it got cleared.

It revealed Lex who stared at the screen.

"Yes?"

"Good evening, Lex. I know you may be terribly busy but I have one last request..."

 **:(/\\):**

Tim groaned as he squirmed his eyes before he slowly opened them only to met with the harsh glare from the light.

He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust. His vision eventually got better and he wearily looked around.

How long was he here?

Surely not that long...

He started to push himself up but gave a sharp gasp when the pain in his ribs acted up, forcing him to lie back them.

From the sudden pain, he remembered the battle and the damn deal.

"Oh, careful. I wouldn't want to injury yourself even more."

Upon hearing the voice, Tim opened his eyes and turned his head to the side only to gasp. But he made a quick scramble and his ribs were in pain again, halting him to perform any movements.

"Easy, now." Lex soothed as he watched the young one who placed his arm around his waist, wincing.

"Any more movement and it will damage it even more."

"Why do you care?" the boy sneered.

"I have my reasons as do you such as not wanting to exert yourself so that you can help your broke team."

Lex studied the boy. It was hard to believe that this boy is a fighter-a hero of its own kind at this age.

"Why are you here?"

He kept being more and more curious.

"You see, I can help you heal faster. I can get rid of the pain. And its all in this bottle..."

He showed the bottle that had a crystal clear liquid.

"You will be new."

Tim glared at the bottle before be declined it.

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse. Now get out before I alert the League."

Lex sighed. "Very well then. But if you ever decide, it'll be here." Lex walked to a counter and placed the object on top of it.

"Sweet dreams." he replied, smiling a nasty one.

Once he left, Tim gazed at the innocent bottle that was standing on top of the counter...

 **:(/\\):**

The two people walked the dark streets that was dimly lit by the moonlight's ray.

"Sometimes I wonder if Aqualad is still sane." Bart muttered. "So far, we didn't find anything."

"Oh I'm sure he's still sane...kinda...maybe just his searching?" Beetle quizzed

"I doubt it." Bart reached his ear com to activate it. "La'gann...found anything?"

There was a small static before a voice came. "No. You?"

"Nada. I'm starting to think this whole secret plan thing is just a paranoia to get to us. It certainly got Aqualad- _oof._ "

A loud _thunk_ came, indicating that Bart had bumped into something that sounded more like metal.

"Well, that's one way to use a brain." Beetle snickered as Bart rubbed his head.

After he got himself back in order, Bart returned his attention back but when his eyes landed on the machine, he gasped.

"Oh no." Beetle responded, eyes wide...

 **Author's Note:** Dun dunnnn...things had happened here a lot and Bart found a machine that is dangerous to the city...what will happen next? Find out!


	16. Misfortune

**Author's Note:** So, I had little trouble with this one since I didn't know what to do with this one and I wanted to make sure that this chapter made sense and be a little connected to the previous chapter instead of being a random chapter. Well, I hope this one is worth the read. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to ellebeangirl for favoring the story. Thanks to talishapeople for following the story. Thanks to girlgeekjf for reviewing the story.

 **Summary:** Bart, Beetle and La'gann goes back to the Watchtower to tell the news. The substance which is in Nightwing is starting to take place.

* * *

Chapter 16: Misfortune

 _"Recognized Kid Flash..."_

 _"Recognized Blue Beetle..."_

 _Recognized La'gann..."_

Aqualad turned around to see the three people. The Atlantean studied their stricken face and knew that something was bad.

Bart stared at their leader before he broke the unnerving silence.

"We got a bad problem."

 **:(/\\):**

Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he walked down the hallway to go yet another meeting.

He clenched his fists as he was deep in thought. Tigress is still nowhere to be found. Its like she vanished and that made him worry since she could've already been gone into the time stream and she might be lost.

As he turned a corner, something sharp entered his body which forced him to halt and he abruptly started to move forward, taking a sharp gasp as the action took place.

With a lopsided step, Nightwing sloppily leaned against the wall for support but he gave in, sliding down.

He breathed heavily, placing his hand over his face as a thought went in his head.

 _What's happening to me?_

 **:(/\\):**

Everyone gathered at the main room, instantly sensing the troubled atmosphere.

"Why are we here?" Batgirl asked as she dared to break the silence.

"I've sent Blue Beetle, Kid Flash and Lagoon Boy to find the source of a strong radiation I had found." Aqualad said, his face solemn. "Upon their return, they told me grave news."

The same atmosphere settled in but Bart broke it.

"There's a machine. A nuclear weapon. A powerful one and its big enough to wipe out an entire city, maybe even three. Its going to release its energy in two days. I don't know if we can stop it." Bart said. "We could call Firestorm but even they wouldn't be able to absorb everything. It would kill them. We need something...we need an object or a weapon that could be big enough to get rid of the energy."

"I may have something. I'm going to ask my dad about it." M'gann volunteered.

Aqualad nodded. "Good. There's nothing else we could do other than wait for M'gann. How long do you think whatever it is you're building will take?"

M'gann shifted awkwardly. "Er...two days and even after we build it, it needs to be tested."

"Great." Beast Boy muttered.

Aqualad took a breath. "I guess we can't do anything about it. We have two options, Beast Boy. Either we let the machine blow up or wait for the weapon. You choose."

 **:(/\\):**

A door opened but Tim didn't bother to check out who it was.

"How are you feeling?"

Tim turned his head to the side to see Nightwing. It startled him. Tim could tell that it felt like Dick hadn't even slept at all; he probably has bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. Way paler than normal.

He frowned, wondering what is happening to his brother.

"I feel like I got run over by a bus. Its _so_ boring here." Tim cried out.

Dick chuckled. "You'll be healed soon enough, I promise."

A short silence.

"So, uh...what is happening? Anymore bad news?"

Nightwing wore a grave one. "A bad one. There's a nuclear weapon in the heart of Gotham. Its big enough to wipe out an entire city, maybe three. M'gann's working on a solution with her dad but its going to be finished in two days."

Still eyes wide, Tim spoke. "So...how long is the nuclear weapon until it goes...boom?"

"Two days."

"And now I wish you hadn't told me."

"Sorry." he slightly smirked. He sighed. "I better get going. You rest."

Tim groaned.

Just as Nightwing got up, something sparkly had grabbed his attention from the corner of his eye.

Curiously, he turned his head towards the source only to find a vial of bottle with crystal clear liquid.

"What's this?" Dick asked, picking up the bottle. He frowned. He had seen this liquid somewhere...

"Er...its water. Special kind."

"Why haven't you drink it?" he asked, pretending to buy his lie.

"I guess I'm not thirsty."

"Well...alright." Dick places back the bottle, still being suspicious about it.

Tim let out a small sigh as he exited the room.

He's not stupid. He's going to find out one way or another.

 **:(/\\):**

Cold wind blew sharply, biting at people's faces.

Tigress narrowed her eyes, a solemn look on her face as she stared at the familiar spot where...he had died.

She couldn't believe that he was still alive. He was just lost in time, being sent forward.

 _Don't worry, Wally. I'm coming._

She took a deep breath, eyes flashing with the scarlet speed and then she started to zoom back and forth.

It took a while but slowly and surely, a familiar vortex started to appear and when it was fully visible, Tigress stopped running, skidding in her tracks.

It was here.

It had been opened.

Tigress stared at the crackling vortex with determination...

 **Author's Note:** Oh no...this could either be really bad or really good. But it has a tendency to lean to bad. As I said before, I had trouble with this chapter so I hope it was still worth the read. We're getting close to finishing this story so hang on tight! Its going to be a one wild ride. Toodles!


	17. Rescue

**Author's Note:** We're coming close to an end and I'm dreading to write the next chapter...I've also decided that this series of mine will be a trilogy ^^ so I'm super excited for that! Let's get going!

 **Summary:** Knowing that the gang needs to save Wally, the group goes to the place where he died. Meanwhile, the Beta team discovers Radon.

* * *

Chapter 17: Rescue

Aqualad frowned as he typed away on the keyboard.

This doesn't make any sense. Apparently, there were activities going on at the Arctic which there shouldn't.

There shouldn't be at all...

Kal'dur made a disturbed look as he stared at the blinking red dot that was on the screen.

 **:(/\\):**

A ship whirred down as it landed on the ground then died down, indicating that it was powering off.

The entrance of the door slid open to reveal two people. There should've been three but that person wasn't there.

The place was cold and had an unwelcomed aura. It was creepy as well, having no life, completely devoid.

"Isn't this inviting?" Bart said, eyes wide as he blinked, staring at the view ahead.

"Er, sure I guess..." Bumblebee answered.

Another silence came as they took this time time to study the unfamiliar area.

"Well, I guess if we want answers, we better start walking." the female responded.

Impulse nodded mutely and the two walked inside the ominous cave.

As they walked in, little did they know that something was watching them from behind a corner...

 **:(/\\):**

Tigress took a deep breath as she stared at the vortex ahead. It was frighteningly exciting and she couldn't take her eyes away.

She took a deep breath and started to make a step forward until a voice came, halting her.

"Its tempting, isn't it?"

Artemtis turned around and saw Aqualad.

"Aqualad..." she opened her mouth and closed it only to open it again. "You shouldn't be here. This is something what I have to do alone."

He shook his head in understanding. "I know the feeling. But this time, you don't have to do this alone...you have us." Aqualad took a step to the side to reveal the rest of the team.

"Because we're here. We're doing this together."

The team nodded with agreement and Tigress landed her eyes on Barry, hope rising in her eyes.

"Hey, there." he gave a crooked grin.

 **:(/\\):**

Footsteps echoed within the cave with every step as they took.

It seemed as though it took forever since they had found nothing. No trace of that element.

Did it even exist?

This started to frustrate Bee and Bart but they knew it took time. From behind the corner, the figure still had it's beady eyes staring at the two.

It continued to follow them until Bumblebee had this sinking feeling that somebody or someone was following them.

Bumblebee still had that unnerving feeling ever since she had entered this...cave.

As they went a little further, Bumblebee stopped as that something started to attack.

"What is it?" Bart asked as she turned around.

"Impulse look out!"

Upon his name, Kid Flash turned around to see something lunging at him. With little time to react, he was forced to fly backwards and landed with a hard thud from the impact.

Bumblebee turned her head to the strange alien, getting her weapons ready; yellow electricity crackling.

She brought both of them together forwards to release full power. The attack zapped the creature but instead of burning it to dust, it only smoked.

"We need a stronger power. A big attack that is enough to blow this into bits." Bumblebee said as Bart joined her.

He took a look at his surroundings and saw the sides of the wall and that gave him an idea.

"I got an idea. You think you can produce vast amount of energy?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then on my signal. You will know."

With that, Bart started to use the sides of the walls, running in circles. The girl narrowed her eyes, watching her friend that was producing electricity.

The more she focused on the scarlet speedster, it seemed as though that everything around her was slowing until she managed to see Impulse.

She widened her eyes, realizing that the time is now. Bumblebee proceeded to fly towards him from above.

She floated for a few minutes before carefully going into the eye of the running scarlet. A spark of the red streak of electricity came and Bumblebee used one of the weapons to obtain.

After the two made contact, Bumblebee started to glow a yellow contact due to the electricity. She then threw her other free hand, using her other weapon.

The electricity ran through her like a river; from one side to the side until she could throw the power at the creature.

The creature got a painful zap, shrieking in pain as its skin was burning.

It shrieked until he exploded into pieces. But because there was too much power, both of the fighters flew backwards. Both of them grunted when they harshly landed on the ground from the impact.

"D'ohhh..." Bart groaned. "That's it. No more big explosives for me." he muttered, dazed.

Bumblebee pulled herself to the knees, placing one hand at the side of her forehead. Shaking a little, she lifted her head up only to gasp.

"Kid Flash, look!" she exclaimed.

Bart, who was still on the floor, turned around and gasped.

There in front of them, was the red element...

 **Author's Note: ** Woahh! They found it! Darkseid, be prepared. What will happen next? Find out!


	18. Redemption

**Author's Note:** Alright...here's the chapter if what I'm dreading -.-' I really don't want to write it :3 and you're gonna kill me...

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to talishapeople for following the story.

 **Summary: ** The gang goes to the location of the nuclear weapon to stop it but they fight Nightwing. After a while, Nightwing got back to normal but he is ready to pay the price.

* * *

Chapter 18: Redemption

"M'gann, how long till it is ready?"

 _"Uh...just give four hours?"_

Aqualad sighed. "Only if we have that much."

 _"Sorry. Where's Nightwing?"_

"Uh...it got complicated."

 _"How?"_ she asked sharply, making him wince.

"Er...just read my mind."

The communication broke off and without a second, Aqualad winced when a sharp pull entered his mind...

Images flashed before his eyes in a rapid speed. It showed of Nightwing in the computer room with Batgirl and Aqualad.

It quickly zoomed through the next, showing a heated argument between the three. The image then proceeded to the next, having Batgirl knocking Dick out and he eventually found himself in a locked cell.

It was there that a same pull came from Aqualad.

 _"You locked him in a cage!"_ she shrieked.

"I told you it was complicated."

 _"Why'd you lock him in a cage?"_ the alien hollered. _"I thought we were a team!"_

"He wasn't himself. He was like a new person...something's going on with him." he paused. "And we are."

 _M'gann sighed. "I suppose but_ leaders _don't lock their teammates in a locked cell.. I'm going to have to cut the communication off. Keep me updated, will you?"_

"Of course."

Aqualad sighed. The team was really falling apart...

He thought he had everything under control but he doesn't.

Kal'dur shook his head. Now is not the time to talk such things.

"What's the status of our weapon?"

"Uh...don't bother putting M'gann away...I'm no scientist but something tells me that isn't good." Beast Boy commented.

Aqualad stared at the weapon with wide shocked eyes.

"M'gann...any chance you can hurry your process?"

And on the weapon, there were four red rigs lit up and the last ring was blinking, threatening to turn red.

 **:(/\\):**

Nightwing rammed his shoulder onto the door, attempting to break free.

He slammed his fist against it, letting out a heavy breath followed by a small growl as his bangs fell down, covering his face.

He couldn't believe that Aqualad had locked him up just because he acted different?

He was even more surprised when Batgirl teamed up with him.

He drew in a sharp breath, remembering the conversation.

They chose to do this _now_ when things are bad. When things are worse. If he was so dangerous, then why did they decided to lock him up now?

They needed all of the members to fight this war.

 _Aqualad, when I get out of this cage, you better save yourself._

Dick removed himself away from the door. Without a warning, the same sharp feeling came in, making Dick twitch in pain. He tried to use the wall for support but he slid down and rolled in agony.

It was getting hard to breath but just as it had started, it was over.

Nightwing laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He groaned, clumsily getting up, placing his hand on the door, steadying himself.

Maybe Aqualad was right. In some way, he _did_ felt different. But then, he remembered the substance of what Darkseid had put.

 _That_ was what was bothering him. But just what _was_ the substance?

As thoughts ran through his head, his eyes turned dark...

 **:(/\\):**

Aqualad gave a hard stare at the machine that was still blinking. This isn't good at all. They needed to act fast.

"We need to find another way to stabilize the machine while M'gann is working on her weapon." the Lagoon boy responded.

Beast Boy's ears perked up as though he had sensed that something was there. Quirking an eyebrow, the changeling turned around only to have his eyes wide with a stun look.

"Uh, guys...I think we have another problem." he announced.

The Atlantean growled. "We don't need more. _What_ is it?" he snarled, slightly.

Mutely, the green one pointed to the scene and out of nowhere, small and medium-sizes of strange aliens materialized in a puff of dark red smoke, being beside each other.

"Darkseid knows that we're here." Cassie said, eyes narrowed.

"Then let him know. If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he will get." Blue Beetle said, drawing out his attacks.

A sudden noise that sounded like an engine was powering up before it died down. It drew the attention of Cassie since she turned her head towards it. She saw Aqualad holding a medium-sized silver ring, similar to the ones on the nuclear machine. It had a green light, racing around it which indicated that it was powered on.

"What's that?"

"It's a powered ring that has power to stabilize the nuclear machine but only for a few minutes. I know it's not enough but it's the least we can do while we wait M'gann to finish hers." Aqualad answered.

"Alright. You go put it on the machine. We will buy you some time." Superboy said.

With that, he brought his hands upwards before bringing them to the ground, creating a large "earthquake". Few of the minions fell through the large hole but when they did, more of them appeared to take their place.

"That was a new trick..." Beast Boy, wide eyes as he blinked.

"Too bad it wasn't effective." Cassie responded, throwing out her weapons.

The rest of the team sprang into actions, all releasing their attacks. Aqualad started to go towards the machine but just as he was about to put it, a hard blow came, knocking the object out of his hand and not a second after, Kal'dur went sliding backwards on his shoulders.

He grunted to a halt, skinning his skin but he hastily pushed himself up to see who it was that stopped from his main goal. His eyes widened with shock and disbelief when he looked at the person.

"Why the sudden shock? Aren't you happy to see me?" a cocky voice was heard.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, pushing himself up and he drew out his weapons. "No." he said, coldly walking towards the opponent.

"Awww, that's too bad and here I was looking for a joyous welcoming."

"How did you manage to get out of the cell, _Nightwing_?" he bared his teeth a little.

"Ah, that cell was nothing...it was easy if you knew the tricks." Nightwing crookedly grin.

Aqualad was right. There _was_ something different about him. This wasn't the Nightwing he knew. The one he knew was caring, kind and sometimes a bit of an idiot. He may be handsome but he isn't very bright at some point.

This Nightwing, however, had a cold aura with lifeless eyes, devoid of any emotions. It was like he was an empty shell.

Noticing the look, Dick smirked. "What's the matter?" he asked, grinning as he placed his staff behind his shoulders so that he was leaning on it. "Don't you like my new look?"

" _No_!" with that, Aqualad started to attack, bringing his weapon of water to make an attempt of slice but Nightwing managed to dodge it by doing a side-step, eyes narrowed as he watched the blade brushing past by him.

"Ooo, that was close."

"Anyone ever told you that you're a cocky little bastard?"

"Anyone ever told you that you're a persuasive bastard?"

And the two charged, bringing their weapons up at the front only to have them collided against each other.

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy transformed into a stegosaurus, turning to the side and whipped his tail, striking them. It wasn't too soon that he had changed into a gorilla and started swiping them away.

As La'gann charged through the army of minions in his beast form, Superboy grabbed two; one in both arms before throwing them in directions.

It seemed like a never-ending battle since the minions kept on appearing, taking the old ones spot.

"There's just too many!" Cassie exclaimed as she had her arms in front acting like a shield when the minion was battling her with a weapon.

She then managed to break free and grabbed it by its head, throwing it away.

"We can win this. I know we can." Beast Boy said.

As he said that, a streak came and it struck Blue Beetle which made him fly down. A trail of smoke was trailing him as he was sending crashing through the ground.

"Blue Beetle!"

"I'm alright...kinda..." he replied, dazed.

"What we need is a plan." Superboy said as he joined them. "A plan that would destroy them."

"It's no use. More will come. The only way to defeat it is to strike where it came and that is Darkseid." Wonder Girl responded, sharply.

"For now, our best option is to continue fighting these creatures even if they keep on reappearing." La'gann said.

As if on cue, more appeared and everyone stared at the creatures with determined eyes.

 **:(/\\):**

"You need to get a hold of yourself, Nightwing." Aqualad said, grunting.

"So I can join the good? Please. The Dark side is better. More _fun_." he grinned.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to fight him but if he had to knock some common sense into this boy, then fine.

"Are you sure you're enjoying it? Are you sure you like the cold, lifeless...the dark?"

For a minute, Nightwing started to falter and Aqualad could felt it. Using this chance, Kal'dur roughly shoved him, knocking his staff away so that it was sent flying away from him, leaving him weaponless.

Nightwing gave him a knowing look, and he took out his two birdarangs, putting them together, making it a sword. Aqualad raised one od his eyebrows at the new trick.

"Handy trick, isn't it?"

Like that, Nightwing performed a side sweep which knocked him down, giving a rough landing since he landed on his shoulder.

Dick then kicked his weapon, holding up his ready to strike.

"Pity you have to die. You were a worthy opponent."

"Nightwing, you _need_ to wake up! You have to remember!"

The word _remember_ seemed to trigger something in his mind since he stopped for a moment. Just like that, images zoomed in a flash, speeding through and through.

Until Dick had enough, feeling overwhelmed by the memories.

"Enough!" he screamed.

Knowing that his time was now, Aqualad quickly got on his knees and he pull out a needle and stabbed it at Nightwing's neck.

Nightwing screamed in pain as the liquid was doing its routine, wiping out the nasty substance that was in his body before.

As soon as it started, it finished leaving Dick falling to his knees breathing hard as Aqualad fell back down, breathless.

"Good call." Dick responded after a while.

"Y...yeah."

The two let out a sigh before Dick got up and walked towards Aqualad, pulling him up.

"So...we're cool?" Dick asked.

Aqualad smirked. "Yeah we're cool." and the two shook hands.

Because Nightwing had his face back, he didn't notice that an enemy was appearing from thin air, ready go strike.

Kal'dur noticed this and started to take his weapon out until something else had beaten him first. A strong blow came and Dick turned around after feeling the blow to see someone coming from the air, striking the creature.

The creature melted in half from the hit it had gotten. The newcomer twirled his weapon before placing it back.

"Tim?" Dick asked, eyes wide. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!"

Tim scowled. "That's the thanks I get after saving your butt? Gee, thanks." he muttered.

"He is right. You're still injured." Kal'dur backed him up.

"Well I'm tired of just sitting around, doing nothing. I don't care if its good for my health but I want to help and I'm going to do that."

As he finished, a beep came from the communicator.

 _"I figured a way on how to stop the nuclear. M'gann is almost finished and she should be arriving soon. You need to attack it from the inside at a high velocity." came Batgirl's voice._

"What did she say?" Tim asked.

Dick tightened his fist. "Nothing."

Almost as soon as the conversation had ended, M'gann came flying down joining them and she carried a round object.

But as she came, Tim disappeared.

"It's done. I'm hoping it will. We haven't got the time to test it." the alien spoke, worriedly. She pauses. "And was that Tim I saw? Why's he up? And where is he now?"

"He wants to help but I refused. He's stubborn." Dick answered as Aqualad looked around. "And...I don't know where he is..."

"Knowing him he is probably going to do something reckless."

Aqualad searched for the boy until he widened his eyes. "Uh...he's up there..."

 _"Where?"_ M'gann asked, sharply.

Kal'dur pointed at a flying figure that was flying down and it seemed as though he was headed straight for the nuclear weapon.

"Tim!" Dick snarled. "M'gann get me up there."

"No. You're not going there. You're gonna get yourself killed."

Dick stopped walking and he threw a rope at Kal'dur which tied him.

"I knew you would refuse." Dick said, turning around giving one last crooked grin. "But hey, remember me?"

Aqualad had his eyes shocked as he was struggling to be free.

"No. Nightwing!" he screamed as M'gann flew with him.

 **:(/\\):**

Tim narrowed his eyes. It was time he did something. Something to save the world. He didn't say good bye to Cassie as he knew that would break her heart and even this would.

He knew this would be his last breath and be accepted his fate. Batman would be furious; Batgirl would be angered as well...

Pretty much everyone would and-

Wait, what was that?

The sudden breeze interrupted his thoughts and he stared down at the figure in front of him.

"Hey, Tim." Dick said, giving a peace sign. "Take care of the old Batsy, will you?"

"Wh...what? Dick, what are you doing?" he suddenly felt being pulled away from him. "Dick, no!" he screamed, feeling the threatening tears.

Dick grabbed Tim's hands, holding it tight for a few seconds before letting it go. Tim tried to hold onto him but he was slipping.

As Dick was falling, he gave a glance to the side above as M'gann performed her work. He then watched Superboy dragging Tim away.

With tears falling, M'gann watched her member fading away into the hole. With a saddened look, she flew away from the weapon and when she was gone, there was a loud explosion and then nothing.

 **Author's Note: ** Oh my goddd. This was terrible. I'm crying like an idiot right now T_T ohhhh this was terrible. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me with a cherry top?


	19. Bittersweet Part 1

**Author's Note:** Alright guys! This is the moment you all had been waiting for! I hope...with a short A/N, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Mangalover4321 for favoring the story. Thanks to ellebeangirl for favoring and following the story. Thanks to The Story's Shadow for reviewing. Thanks to Nightwing1796 for favoring the story. Thanks to SaiyanWarLord for favoring the story. Thanks to

 **Summary:** The group found out the location of Darkseid and they send out after Tim have a speech of hope to the citizens. As they arrive at Apokolips, complications are ahead of them.

* * *

Chapter 19: Bittersweet Part 1

All of the members were back at the Watchtower under the command of the Justice League. They knew it wasn't good and the silence had fallen among.

Batman stared at the upset team with a hard look. All of them are quiet, esp Tim. He was the most broken one but what also puzzled Bruce was that how did he got healed quickly?

That thought made his gaze hardened.

"I know Nightwing's death was hard and unexpected. But you need to let go. What's done is done and you can't change it no matter how much you wanted to."

Tim looked up and narrowed his eyes, staring at his mentor. Was that an emotion he saw?

"He saved us. Saved the cities. His death will _not_ be in vain. If he was here, he wouldn't want us to mourn over him. He wanted us to continue with this mission. And that's exactly what we're going to do." Batman gave a glance at Batgirl. "Batgirl told me that you had found the location of Darkseid?"

She nodded. "Yes. I-"

She got cut off when the screen turned on, revealing nothing but static until it got cleared. Tim clenched his fist when it showed Darkseid who grinned nastily.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time? My apologies." he sneered.

"Darkseid." Tim snarled.

"Aww, is the little birdie upset that his big brother died? Such a shame..."

"What do you want?" Kal'dur seethed.

His dark grin grew. "Nothing much other than at the fact that your people are losing hope. They saw what had happened and now they are scared." he then showed the clips of his minions intruding the streets.

It was chaos. There were fires everywhere, people losing hope, dark clouds storming in...it was terrible.

Darkseid smirked, enjoying the fallen faces. "As long your people continue to lose hope, I will only grow stronger. You may as well give up now because you have nothing worth fighting for." he laughed, coldly sending shivers down their spine and then he vanished.

No one spoke. No one even wanted to. They knew he was right. Hope was losing.

But not all.

Being sick of this silence, Tim walked up to the keyboard, raising attentions.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

Tim raised his hand to slam a button as he spoke. "Giving people hope."

The screen flickered after he slammed the button and then it showed the city from all over. He was on screen.

He took a deep breath before he began.

"Citizens of Earth, I come with no harm and right now I need you all to listen to me!"

As he spoke, one of henchmen started to reach for the off button but Darkseid dismissed him, narrowing his eyes as he was curious of what this young one has to say.

"I know these are dark days. Its scary, frightening and feels like you can't do nothing other than wishing for this day to be over. I know that feeling. We all had been there. But you're not alone. You have us. The Young Justice team," Tim took a side step, showing the rest of the teams. "And the Justice League (the League took a step forward) who are willing to save your cities and you. You can trust us. You do not need to be afraid."

Down below, the people of Earth stopped what they were doing and all of the people looked up to the screen.

"Fear is what causing the evil be stronger. As long as there is fear, there will be evil. As long as there is evil, there will be chaos. So I need you all to be with us. I need you all to put your hope and faith into _us_. We _will_ protect you. That I promise. These dark days will be over. We _will_ defeat this evil. Have hope. Because hope is the strongest feeling of all."

Tim took a breath, cutting off the communication. After he regained himself, he turned to the team.

"Now, where is Darkseid?"

 **:(/\\):**

Darkseid was deep in thought, thinking over the speech the young one gave. He admit.

It was inspirational but it was weak. If he think that some will help the citizens then its a laugh.

This is a mere child's play.

Two of their members had fallen. He can easily wipe them all out; one of them is injured but "healed".

The screen flickered to life, showing Lex.

"Lex, how can I help you?" he rumbled, not even looking up at the screen.

"I want what belongs to me. That deal we made at the beginning."

A small spark of recognition sparked in Darkseid's eyes.

"Ah, yes. Your fees."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "I have done what you wanted me to do. I held up my part of the bargain."

Darkseid sneered. "Pity how your plans don't go the way you want to, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You indeed held up your part of the bargain but you see, things change. I have what I wanted. I don't need you anymore."

Lex's eyes grew wide with rage. "What?"

"Isn't it funny how you always lose? Goodbye, Lex."

"No! Darkseid, you will _pay!"_

Like that, the screen went off since Darkseid shut it off. The silence didn't even had a chance to settle since his henchman came in.

"Sir, if I may report, I had indicated that there are intruders coming into our atmosphere. I am assuming that it is the Justice League and the Young Justice. Of course, I can arrange for you to have them be annihilated-"

"Let them be." Darkseid interrupted him.

The henchman stumbled, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "I beg your pardon, sir? This is our enemies we're talking about."

"I am aware of that," he rumbled. "Are you judging my reasoning?"

"Er, no sir." he stumbled.

"Then let them be. After all, this is _their_ own downfall. They're the ones who are falling to their doom."

 **:(/\\):**

A group of ships entered the Atropolis's atmosphere but not without some complications.

"We're going down fast!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Pull up, Tim! Pull up!" Cassie shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Tim strained, trying to pull the wheel.

Alarms of the ship rang through, blaring as to indicate the ship was in danger of being overheated.

Realizing that he has no control, Tim did the only thing he can do.

"We're going to crash hard!"

The ship reached the bottom but not by having a rough impact, having the ship to skid on the ground then slid on the road, roughly.

The engine whined, indicating that it died down and everyone groaned from the impact; some were hanging from the chairs.

"You really a terrible driver." Cassie moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

La'gann agreed then paused. "Say...isn't this a second _time_ you crashed a ship?"

Irritated, Tim quirked an eyebrow. "Alright. Everyone out!" he snapped, kicking the door to be opened.

"Is everyone alright? We saw the ship crash." M'gann said, flying towards them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tim muttered before giving a behind glance to the ship. "The engine's overheated..."

"Well, Batman isn't going to like that." Superboy muttered.

"Uh..."

Raising an eyebrow, Conner looked to the side and gave a startled look, sweat-dropped.

"Uhm, hi." he sweat-dropped.

And of course, Batman gave his infamous glare.

The rest of the group came, joining them as they stared the dull view that was ahead of them. There were red lightning flashing here and there but it was not of nature.

"We should split. There is a lot of land to cover and we're most likely going to run in a few enemies." Batman stated. "We're a large group; anything with unusual activities report to me. Beta team, go with Black Canary, Flash and Captain Marvel. Gamma with Manhunter and Superman. Alpha with me and Wonder Woman."

Everyone nodded and they all went their way. Tim stared ahead as they were the only team left.

"You really think we can this war?" Tim asked, gazing ahead. "We barely won the last one."

Batman said nothing as he too stared ahead. He wants to say that everything will be fine but Tim isn't that stupid.

Nothing's ever fine when a horrid war comes.

"We have to or everything of what we had fought for will perish. Your speech of hope isn't just to give people hope. Its to let them know that there is something worth fighting for."

Silence settled them, to each their own thought. Images of Nightwing flashed in Tim's mind which made him tightened his fists.

 _We will win this war. Your death will not be in vain._ Tim thought.

"We should go." Cassie said, interrupting the silence.

The group walked in silence, each to their own thought. As they were a third of the path, something was following them from behind. Batman stopped walking as he thought he had heard a sound.

He turned around, eyes narrowed as he stared at the view.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"We may be followed by something or someone." he answered.

Just as he answered, something had rammed into him from the side unexpectedly making him grunt from the impact. The rest of the group jumped in startle from the unexpected attack and they all took out their weapons.

As the tackle happened, Tim got out his staff, twirling it at the side.

Batman clumsily landed on the ground, stumbling backwards until he awkwardly halted. Tim then charged forward with his staff in hands. He jumped into the air, raising his weapon to strike.

As though the creature had sensed it, it quickly turned around and smacked at Tim hard from the side, throwing him off course.

The beast was hideous. It had eight tentacle-like at the face with two beady eyes. The skin was a dull red color and hard.

It had two arms and two legs; the claws were sharp enough to draw out blood if got scratched. It was also medium sized.

Batman got up, allowing his cape to drape over.

"Tim-"

"The creature is of this place, his home. It's a Ylt; they're known to kill with their claws within a second." Tim stated, already knowing what Batman was going to say and had already done it.

"Claws, huh?" La'gann said.

"That's the thing. They may look innocent but if extended, they're deathly." Tim said.

As he said that, the creature made an odd noise and started to run.

"Its coming." Cassie exclaimed.

"What's the weakness?" the dark knight asked.

"It can't attack what they don't see."

The group went their ways, attacking from each side. Cassie just managed to dodge an attack from the creature by placing both of her hands in front of her face as a shield. The beast's claw took a swipe at her two bracelets but no damage was done.

She then made a powerful punch, having the creature stumble backwards. Without losing a second, La'gann (in his beast form) attacked.

And then, Batman took out a smoke pellet and threw it at the ground, letting the group to use this advantage.

Tim walked around in the smoky area, narrowing his eyes. He stopped, staring ahead. As though by some luck, the creature lunged from the fog and pinned down Tim at the arms, forcing him to fall to the ground; his staff flying out of his hand.

The fog cleared out and Tim squirmed under its tight grip, raising its claw in a threatening way.

And then, a sharp object sliced in half from above, letting its out blood which sprawled on Tim.

He slightly lifted his head to Cassie placing away her rope after she cleaned it.

"Ungh, did you _had_ get it on me?" Tim whined, trying to get himself cleaned. When he lifted his cape, La'gann made a vomit sound as blood dripped from the edges.

"You _owe_ me a new rope." she scowled. "Its going to take forever to clean it."

"Same as mine. It's one of a kind."

"How convenient. _Mine_ is too!" she snapped.

Batman gave an annoyed look as the two tried to clean it.

"Let's move on."

Tim narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "Thanks for your sympathy." he muttered.

 **:(/\\):**

The group walked, having their feet crunch against the gravel.

"How do you suppose the others are doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Dinah said.

"I hope you're right." the green one spoke, his ears down like how a puppy would do.

Giving a look, M'gann responded reassuring the boy even further.

"They're strong, Beast Boy. As long we continue to put our faith into them and theirs into us, they will win."

Beast Boy gave a small smile. As they took another step, Superboy stopped and turned to the side as he heard what he thought was a distant sound.

The green alien also stopped.

"Superboy?" Megan asked.

"I thought I heard..." he started. Everyone else tried to listen what he was listening; Beast Boy could hear it but it wasn't powerful enough as Superboy was.

And like that, a whizzing sound came but Beast Boy shouted: "Superboy, look out!" his warning came too late as the arrow had already struck him from the back, piercing at the back of his shoulder.

He grunted, making his hand grab the arrow.

"Superboy!"

Canary started to make her way to pull the arrow but he stopped her.

"No, get back. This isn't any normal arrow. Its filled with kryptonite."

The Flash slightly widened his eyes. "Kryptonite? Where would they get kryptonite?"

Curious, M'gann walked towards the arrow after Superboy pulled it out. She carefully lifted up, her face glowing from the green mineral.

There, on the wooden stick, a symbol was craved in.

"LexCorp..." Beast Boy said, recognizing the symbol. "But where would Darkseid..."

Images of unusual activities of what they had encountered ran through his head until he figured it.

"They had been working together." he concluded, eyes wide. "They were in partnership this whole time. Lex wouldn't be able to have all of those fancy equipment if it weren't for Darkseid and vice versa."

"And since Darkseid had already have what he needed, he no longer needs Lex." Marvel replied.

Beast Boy activated his ear com. "Batman, we figured out how Lex was getting unusual technology. He was working with-"

His answer was cut short when another arrow shot through him, rendering him into unconscious.

"Beast Boy!" Canary exclaimed.

It wasn't too soon that the rest of the team were all got shot from arrow, having blackness taking over them.

As they all fell to the ground, few shadows loomed over them.

 **:(/\\):**

"Beast Boy? Batman to Beast Boy!" Batman exclaimed. He gritted his teeth after not hearing a response from more than a few minutes.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. Beast Boy was starting to tell me about how Lex was getting the unusual equipment but he was cut off before he could finish. His team might've been kidnapped."

La'gann frowned. "How _was_ Lex getting the equipment?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I believe he was going to say he was working with Darkseid. He was cut off since obviously the enemies weren't too keen on having their secrets spilled."

La'gann quirked an eyebrow, being puzzled on how the dark knight already knew. Yet again, he _was_ Batman. He knew everything.

But someone wasn't happy with the answer. A sharp object twirled in the air and it landed in front of Batman's feet.

"You _used_ them?!" Tim exclaimed, furiously.

"They agreed."

"I don't care! You used our friends just to find out how Lex was getting the technology!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "This is war. To find out what you want, you have to go to certain lengths."

Tim clenched his fists.

"Besides, I thought you already knew how I work."

Sensing what he was going to do, Wonder Woman placed a hand on his tense shoulder and it seemed to work as he was slightly eased.

While Batman was walking forward, Diana spoke.

"Let it go. What's done is done."

"This isn't right. It never is." he responded, lowering his head down.

They resumed walking but what it seemed for hours, they had finally stumbled upon an enormous ship with an unwelcoming aura.

The group stayed silent as they watched the huge ship that gave out dark vibes.

"This is it." La'gann said, quietly.

They all stared at the ship, all of them thinking the same thought.

This is the ship who will determine the victory. This is the ship where good and evil meets at last.

The group stared at the ship, a hard face expression was put on all the faces.

 _"Tim-"_

 _"There are ten security cameras aboard the ship. Two at the left, two at right, two down, two at the upper level and two near the throne room. There are also armed rooms with securities. They need to be disabled before we can make a move. They are in the control room to be deactivated. One wrong move and it will enable the alarm and we're done. The control room is on the main floor, to the south side. There will be people there controlling the ship. You will only have about ten seconds to disable everything."_

As Tim spoke, the group could be seen that they were already inside the ship, performing their actions.

 _"They also have a weaponry room located at the north of main floor. Its a big one. Find it and destroy it. It will make them less vulnerable."_

 _ **"Alright. Thanks, Tim."**_ Batgirl spoke.

 _"Justice League will bring down the guards. Young Justice will do the cameras and the necessities."_ Batman spoke.

 **:(/\\):**

Tigress and Cassie were lined up behind; Tigress being first. She peeked her head out, making sure that the security guards were gone. She then went back, turning her head to the side to face the other two and gave a sign that indicated it was clear.

Cassie confronted the large metal door and she placed both of her hands on the door. Using her super strength, she grunted a bit before a loud scrap of the metal was heard and was torn. Cassie threw the door away which left Tigress.

Using her aiming, Tigress released four arrows that struck the lens.

Once that was done, the two gave a glance at each other. They then went further into the room only to discover that they were in a large room.

It was then that they realized they were in the control room.

Like Tim had said.

"Tim, we're in the control room."

 _"Alright. Now, listen to me."_

 **:(/\\):**

"The war between good and evil will come at last, Master." the henchman said, bowing.

"I am aware." Darkseid answered, gazing out at the window. "How are the guests doing?"

The henchman shifted nervously. "Um...well...you see..."

Just then, the lights started to flicker off which grabbed Darkseid's attention and he soon saw his cameras and security were going offline.

"What is this?!" he roared as he punched at the static computer screen, breaking it. "What else do I not know?" he hollered.

"U-um...as we speak, we got reports indicating that our weaponry room is being destroyed." the henchman gulped, trying not to stammer and hoping to stay alive. "Many of our defense and security cameras are being disabled. Naturally, someone with a genius mind is behind this and that is who we must capture-"

Having enough, Darkseid twitched violently and gave himself a good roar.

"I want them found! Bring every single one of them here! I want them here and captured. Kill them all! I want their bones to be covered by their blood!" he snarled.

"Y-yes, Master." the henchman stammered.

Once he was gone, Darkseid breathed heavily. He should've let them be annihilated when he had the chance but instead he was...soft.

"Having problems?" a smirking voice called out.

Darkseid simply narrowed his eyes at the figure that was in the shadows.

"What is my business is nothing of yours."

"Aww, is the big boy upset?"

Growling, Darkseid walked towards the person, stopping in front of him. He then punched him painfully in the stomach, giving a terrible blow so the person had his air out of his lungs.

But before the person could even grab some air, Darkseid automatically grabbed him by the neck tightly.

"Talk to me like that again and I won't hesitate to kill you, Earthling." he let go of the grip, leaving the person breathe. Darkseid gave a nasty grin.

"And just remember that I still have you."

 **:(/\\):**

Half of the Gamma team went inside the weaponry room after blowing up the door with one of Batgirl's explosives. The other half went to disable the cameras; Tigress joined Batgirl's half.

"Woahhhh." La'gann exclaimed, eyes sparkled with delight. "Look at all these! Its paradise."

Beetle snorted. "Yeah when you're not going to blow yourself with it."

Lagoon boy sneered.

"Don't get distracted now. We won't have much time after these goes off. Put these at each of the four walls and one at the ceiling." Batgirl replied, handing Beetle and La'gann two explosives

"Once done, get the hell out of here so I can pull the trigger."

"Yes, ma'am." Beetle said.

They got to work, placing each of the objects on the walls and ceiling. As they did, a small beep was heard which indicated that it was ready.

The group ran off and as they did, Batgirl pulled the trigger and a loud explosion was heard followed by a huge crashing noise.

Batgirl smirked. "Nice work, team."

"Ha as if there were any doubt of failing." Beetle proclaimed.

Batgirl activated her ear com. "Tim, we got it."

 **:(/\\):**

 _"Tim, we got it."_

Tim smirked, a gleeful expression on his face. So far, everything is going good.

"Excellent! I just need the others response and we're good to go. Head on to the throne room. All of us are meeting there." Tim cut off the communication and started typing away on his mini-computer, checking the progress. As he did, someone was walking behind him but Tim froze as though he had sensed the presence. Quickly, he took out his staff as he twirled around to get up, being ready to strike.

But the other person was much quicker. Knowing where he was going, the person grabbed his staff before he could even attack and then from behind Tim, another shadow loomed over him but when Tim turned his head to the side, something hard struck at his head, rendering him into unconscious.

The two people dragged him away...

 **:(/\\):**

A sudden _whoosh_ sound followed by other various noises.

"This is the door alright?" La'gann announced, quavering a little.

"Is everyone here?" Batgirl asked.

"Uh...sure?"

Beetle narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Tim?"

Batgirl groaned. "If he got captured, I swear to God I'll tear that boy apart!"

"Maybe he's in there?" Cassie suggested.

"One way to find out."

Cassie pushed the two doors opened and a loud groan came as it was opened.

Once they entered, they were immediately met with darkness and all of their footsteps echoed.

They walked forward a bit until they heard a dark, rumbling voice.

"Welcome to Apokolips."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dunnnn...alright fellows! This is it! The final battle between good and evil is here! This will be in two parts. Who will win? Will there be sacrifices? Find out!


	20. Bittersweet Part 2

**Author's Note:** Here we are! At the final battle! I'm super excited about it. There will be action (of course), doubts and deaths...and I've noticed a mistake…the substance, Radon…it's actually spelled Radion…my bad…so, here we go!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Alex876 for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** The group enters the throne room. Kid Flash and Bumblebee eventually arrives with the Radon weapon which Superboy took. He only has one shot to defeat Darkseid for good.

* * *

Chapter 20: Bittersweet Part 2

"Welcome to the Apokolips."

"You're Darkseid." Beast Boy announced. He never left so intimidated in his life.

Darkseid got up to reveal his height and the group slightly stepped back. Beast Boy had never felt so intimidated in his life as the dark sinister glare bore down at them.

"You see, when a group of heroes such as yourselves were set to save the world, I was impressed. I couldn't believe that a young group of people were saving the world from evil. Quite impressive, I must say."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "Where is Robin?"

A dark gleam gleamed in his eye at the mention of it.

"Oh, you mean this young one? The one whose behind the hacking?"

Out of the shadows, Tim came out as he was struggling to get loose from the tight hold the two henchmen were holding. They roughly forced him to be down on his knees and Tim looked, glaring at the malevolent man.

"Naturally, I was furious when we were experiencing some issues but then we found out, that it was _this_ one who was behind everything. Another impressive work." Darkseid said. "You should be honored that a dark lord is being impressed by your work."

"Yeah well only if we were able to take the honor. Too bad we don't take it from a coward like _you_."

Darkseid narrowed his eyes and gave a glance at Tim who was still struggling.

Darkseid walked towards him, a frown upon him.

"You know, you really should keep your mouth shut."

Tim glared at him, sending a look of hatred. Darkseid smirked. He then paused, staring at the group before a disturbing smile etched his face.

"Weakness…" he began. "What a burden. Wouldn't it be better if they were gotten rid of?" he smiled, cruelly. A henchman walked towards him, carrying a box and once he reached him, Darkseid opened the box to reveal an item.

The green glow gave out, producing a small light. That glow belonged to a green rock that shone, being attached to a handle, making it a weapon. A blade.

"Fascinating what a simple rock can do." he spoke, staring at the mystic glow. "But," he chuckled. "This isn't an ordinary rock, is it?"

Darkseid dismissed his hand, indicating that the henchman was free to go and he placed the mineral on the arm of the throne.

"But," with a snap of his fingers, something started to fall down to the group and a loud _thud_ came, slamming it down to the ground so they were inside the cage.

"What the-hey, let us out of here!" Batgirl exclaimed, trying to pull the bars apart.

"If you really want to be sent to your death, then I would be happy to grant that. So, I challenge you to a duel. It's simple, really."

"What happens if I lose?" Tim asked, unaware that he was loose.

"Then I get to keep your friends as trophies. They will be a reminder of how you failed to save them and the world." he paused. "If you win, however, I will surrender, you get to save your friends and take _this,_ " he lifted the green blade. "As a reminder of the hardships you and your friends encountered."

He then put his hand out to reveal the dark part. The shadow was gone, revealing the captures team.

"Superboy!"

Tim glared at him, clenching his fists. "I accept."

"No, Robin!"

Darkseid smirked, cruelly. "Very well. Let's hope that you would be able to survive. It would be a pity if you didn't since after all, you would be able to visit your dead _brother_."

With that, Darkseid created a punch powerful and Tim got the blow as he was send backwards, roughly slamming his back against the wall.

He dropped to his knees but automatically reacted by throwing two birdarangs at him. Unfortunately, Darkseid grabbed both of them in his iron grip hand.

"You honestly think your petty toys will help you? Might as well give up now."

Angered, Tim rushed towards him in attempt to hit him. With a charged yell, Tim swiped down his staff but Darkseid side stepped and the staff went by his face an inch.

Tim luckily avoided the swipe from him that was just made. Meanwhile, Batgirl continued to bang her shoulder against the bars as Cassie struggled with it as well.

"We...gotta help...Tim." Batgirl grunted as another ram came.

"And you gotta stop ramming yourself into the bars. You're going to get injured and then you won't be able to fight." Beetle said.

Slowly, Batgirl placed her hands on the rails, letting them slide down.

"But we have to help Tim! He won't be able to defeat him alone and we're still waiting on the Radon."

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked to see Tigress.

"Don't worry. We will win. You'll see."

Batgirl stared into her eyes and had her attention back to Tim who leaped in the air to perform a kick. But, Darkseid was too quick and he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down.

A sense of déjà vu struck Tim felt the heavy foot on his chest, cutting him from breathing.

"NO!"

Darkseid laughed. "This is really too easy. You may as well give up now. If _you_ can't stop me then no one can."

"Wanna bet?"

Like that, something rushed in the room like the speed of light and it was able to hit Darkseid, getting hum away from Tim who lifted his head to see Darkseid falling down.

And then, the cage and the handcuffs were all gone leaving all the groups be puzzled as to who helped them out.

"NO!" Darkseid raged as he saw his captured heroes free. "Who dares?!" he snarled.

"I do, duh. I just thought I would help out and make your life even more miserable!" a cheery voice said.

The group turned around to see Bumblebee leaning casually against the door as she twirled her weapon around her finger.

She then looked to the scene, placing a smile.

"Hey, guys."

"Bumblebee! Kid Flash!"

Batgirl narrowed her eyes and walked towards Bumblebee.

"Couldn't you have come any sooner!? What took you guys so long!?" she exclaimed.

"Er...we had some...complications." Bumblebee answered, shrinking back from Batgirl's wrath.

"This is all very sweet but you still won't stand a chance against me!" Darkseid roared. "Even with your friends, even with the Justice League, you all will go down!"

Something whizzed through the air and it struck at the throne chair.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Young Justice turned around and saw the remaining Justice League. Batman narrowed his eyes, staring at the fiend.

"You're outnumbered, Darkseid. Surrender or die."

Darkseid laughed maniacally. "If you think I should be frightened by _you_ then that's a laugh! Come at me! If you still think you have a winning chance then be as it may!"

 _Superboy, did Kid Flash told you of the plan?_ came Batman's voice.

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Good. Remember. One shot._

 _ **Wait. What plan? Why was I not included?**_ Superman asked, sharply.

 _I knew you would refuse._

 _ **I demand to**_ know _ **, Batman! I'm not going to send my**_ son _ **doing something dangerous-**_

Superboy stopped walking and turned to face an angry Superman; the two locked stares for a moment.

 _I'm not your_ son _. I'm your clone._

Clark slightly widened his eyes as he watched Conner walking away with the hidden weapon hidden in his hand.

 _Superboy, we will give you some time and when the time is right, you will know what to do._

The group went head on, attacking everything with they have. Sometimes, Darkseid would release his Omega beams at the group, practically destroying what's in his path; some would get the hit, some would dodge it.

The Flash and Kid Flash both used their lightning trick in attempt to at least make some damage but it was futile. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl made powerful punches; Cassie's punches weren't as powerful as Diana's were as she made Darkseid go flying back a few times.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl all threw their explosives which only made the Dark Lord angrier and stumbled backwards. He then let out an enraged and furious yell and he brought his fists down, eradicating shockwaves making the teams fall backwards as they all slammed their backs roughly against the walls.

Darkseid breathed heavily, clearly showing the mad gleams in his eyes and not wasting a moment, Tigress fired her arrows but it wasn't till then that she managed to have the arrow strike at Darkseid's left eye.

He howled in pain, clutching his bleeding eye being only half blinded. When he got hit in the eye, Superboy room this chance to run up at the evil man who was clumsily stumbling backwards.

But because only one eye was blind, Darkseid was able to see Superboy from the side and he grabbed his own weapon from behind.

Just as Superboy was about to plunge the dagger, Darkseid quickly plunged the Kryptonite blade into Superboy just as he stabbed Darkseid with his own.

Conner gasped at the pain that was in his stomach and there were screams of shock and gasp.

"Well...look...at this...I had been...managed...to be able...to be defeated..." he wheezed. "Tell me...how..."

"Ra...dion..." Superboy gritted his teeth. It was getting harder to breath and he felt his vision going on and off. "It was...your...weakness..."

Darkseid made a twisted smile with a mad gleam on his eyes.

"Pity...that you didn't...made it out...alive."

With that, Darkseid pushed him back and he tumbled to the ground, still clutching the dagger. The whole group watched as Darkseid gave a strangled yell as his skin was falling apart. The Radon continued to do its work until Darkseid was gone.

Gone for good.

A mourning silence came and M'gann ran towards Conner.

"Conner!" she cried out, falling to her knees and let Superboy placed his head on her lap. "Conner, you fool." she whispered as tears fell.

"Don't cry. You should...be happy...the world is...saved..."

"You told me you wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't!"

Superboy gave a small chuckle. "Sorry for...lying...just don't forget me..."

And then, M'gann felt the limp and the life being taken away.

"Nononono...noo! CONNER! CONNER, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she screeched.

The rest of the group lowered their heads as M'gann's agony was still heard.

"Conner..." she wailed.

Footsteps were heard but she paid no mind as to who it belonged too. Tear-stained, M'gann saw the shadow and looked up at the silent Superman who was lowering down to his eyes. He then silently picked up the boy and walked around M'gann, heading towards the door with Superboy in his hands.

 **Author's Note: ** Oh my gosh...this chapter made me cry so now I'm a blubbering idiot. *sniff* I'm sorry for killing him off *wails* up next is the final chapter followed by an epilogue...*sniff*


	21. After the Battle

**Author's Note:** Wow I can't believe I'm finishing this story. It feels like yesterday I had started this. Its been a blast guys and just remember that a lot of things are going to change in this chapter.

 **Summary: ** After the battle, the gang goes back to the Arctic Ocean. Barry agrees to go forward in time to save Wally. It ends off with Wally being pulled out of the vortex and stares at the gang...

* * *

Chapter 21: After the Battle

After the battle, no one was really the same. Most of the people went their own way; Superman continued to do his heroic acts while also finding out about this "Letos".

The team was still broken up over the loss of Superboy especially M'gann. She was still mourning over him and isolated herself from the group; she too started to do heroic acts.

Tigress, on the other hand, had to be analyzed because she took the temporarily Velocity 9. The dangerous substance only managed to destroy a few red cells but she still has to take some medicine to restore it and the power of Velocity 9 was cleansed off her body for good.

Tim sighed as he shuffled around, putting on a costume.

"You okay?"

Tim stopped what he was doing, recognizing who it was but he didn't turned around.

"I guess...I don't know. So much has happened I don't even know if I'm okay anymore."

Cassie sighed, hugging herself. "Yeah. Guess I feel the same way. I feel so sorry for M'gann."

"Has anyone be able to talk to her?"

Caddie shook her head. "No. No one has." she answered, sadly.

A saddened look etched on Tim's face. He was worried that their team won't ever be the same again.

"What are you going to do? What's your mission now?"

Tim stared at his mask that was on his bed; Cassie followed his gaze. She also now notices that he had a different costume now.

"I'm going to continue as a hero but under a new alias." Tim said, grabbing his mask and putting it on as he turned around.

"I'm going as Red Robin."

 **:(/\\):**

After hearing the announcement, the group slowly started to make their way to the computer room. Even M'gann was.

Tim reached the doors but when he did, he suddenly stopped and had his eyes wide, unable to believe what he was seeing.

There, at the front of the computer, the figure clicked away only to stop as he sensed another person in this room.

The person tore his gaze away from the screen and stared down at the wide-eyed shocked Tim. He made a smile, giving a crooked grin.

"I see you've changed."

"Nightwing..."

Nightwing grinned. "Hey- _oof_." he looked down to see Tim hugging him.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered, quietly.

Silence settled in as Nightwing returned the hug, grabbing hold of him tightly.

Eventually, the two let go and the rest of the members came in. Just like Tim, they looked at Nightwing with a mixture of disbelieving and shock expressions.

"How are you-I thought you were..." Beast Boy began but trailed off, twitching as he lost his mind. "Dudeee, I give up! I thought you said you wouldn't keep anymore secrets!"

The green one then looked at where Nightwing was staring which was at M'gann: Tim also followed his gaze before everything made sense.

Well to him, anyway.

"I had help." Dick answered, ruffling the green one's hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"I came here for a bit more scanning before I retire-"

"You _what_?"

"Its another story." Dick shook his head, dismissing it. He then started walking away, his back facing the team. "Besides, we aren't really done yet. We still have one last mission as a team..."

Nightwing then pulled out a device and on the screen showed a blinking red dot. Being in thought, Dick turned to the side and threw the object towards Tigress who caught it.

"The right way..."

Tigress looked down and saw the red dot and her eyes widened...

 **:(/\\):**

 **Arctic Ocean**

The freezing wind whipped through, sending cold bites at their faces. The group met up at the place where Wally had died and everyone seemed to be in silent.

"This is the spot." Dick said, checking on his tracking device. He turned to Barry who nodded. "Alright, Flash. You're up. You know what to do."

Barry nodded and as everyone moved out of the way, Barry got into his stance and the familiar speed ran through his eyes. He then zipped back and forth in a rapid speed until the familiar vortex started to appear and then Barry was gone within seconds.

The group waited with anticipation, anxious, hopeful...Tigress glued her eyes to the spot where Barry vanished as though she was afraid that she would miss something important.

And then, a few seconds later, the vortex appeared and the familiar speedster came through. Except this time, he was holding something close to him.

Just like that, the vortex was closed with a harsh _zap_ and Barry was standing up while the person was on his knees. Frozen with shock, Tigress and the group looked down to see Wally who was staring back at them...

 **Author's Note:** Alright, folks! This is the last chapter of this story! Up next is the epilogue..."one month later". Thank you so much for sticking around till the end! See you in the finale!


	22. One Month Later

**Author's Note:** Alright! Here's the final chapter of YJ. I shall do my farewell at the bottom and I'm updating the story again as there's no point to wait for next Wednesday to update. Here we go!

 **Summary:** The group went their own way; most started their own heroic acts as individuals while some retired. As peace settled in, something strange entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed in Gotham. The group investigates and found out that it was an alien humanoid. The peace had shattered when a new evil threat had been rising.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

A beep sound came before it left a message.

 _Dick, I know you're still there. You're the news. Call me back and maybe we could get some coffee or tea...please, Dick. Call back._ It was Babs

Another voice call came.

 _ **Dick, It's Tim...answer the damn phone! If you don't, I'll throw you off the cliff and say it was an accident. I swear.**_ (a sigh came) _**Call me back, please? Everyone missed you...**_

Another message.

 _Richard, its Barry. Everyone's demanding you to call back. You're on the news so we know you haven't given up on the heroism. Please call back._

And the line went dead. Inside the messy apartment, there was a figure (that was sitting at a corner on a stool) who was slouching forward, his head leaning against a wall as his messy bangs fell down, covering his black dull eyes.

His uniform was slightly torn. A big one was found up at his arm with fresh blood dripping from the wound, indicating that it was recent.

After the battle, he wasn't the same. No one was. He doubt they will be.

Despite all that, he couldn't help but to feel guilty that he, himself, used Superboy in some way. The death of Superboy was heavily impacted on the team especially M'gann.

The death had heavily impacted on her. He hadn't spoken in days...weeks even to her.

No one was the same.

Not even he, himself.

 **:(/\\):**

Rapid typing was heard followed by the sounds from the computer as the images moves from one to the other.

Kal'dur sighed, a heavy one. It felt like days since he had last exited this place...

It now felt like a curse.

It was also quiet around here without the team; most went to the hero path, others had retired for good.

Aqualad wanted to quit. He didn't want to have something that would remind him of...

Superboy.

The heavy death still burdened on him. Still weighed him down. But he continued...

He knew that as long as there were still good, evil would come. Aqualad knew that this peace wouldn't last long.

Just then, the computer's alarm started to blare out which snapped Kal'dur out of his thoughts.

Eyes narrowed, he began to search for the oncoming threat and he found it.

There in space, there seemed to be a _flying_ figure that was headed for Earth in a rapid speed. Kal'dur quirked one of his eyebrows as the only ones who can sustain space was Superman, Manhunter and M'gann.

The person looked small to be M'gann. He frowned, wondering what could it be as he saw a trail of green tracing the figure from behind.

Aqualad bit his lip and then he stared at the button. With that, he slammed the button...

The button went from all over the place, all having the red dot blinking on their communicators.

It went from Nightwing (who stared at his blinking device that was on a table) to Beast Boy (who stopped what he was doing to give a glance at his communicator) to La'gann to M'gann and to the whole Young Justice team.

 **:(/\\):**

The figure continued to fly, entering the Earth's atmosphere and it was heating. When it came, it flew across the sky which made the people look up, causing commotion.

The trail of green continued to zoom throughout the sky until it crashed down, creating a huge hole. Many people went towards it, murmuring as they stared at the smoky ground.

And, familiar faces appeared. From Red Robin to Batman to Batgirl. Tim searched for Nightwing, hoping to find him in the crowd but there were no sign of him and he made a deflated face.

Just then, a figure rose from the hole and she had glowing green eyes with green powered energy that was around her hands.

"Hek tu mak ta. Hek te se ror!" the figure exclaimed, lifting both of her hands and ran forwards, giving a charged yell.

 **Author's Note: ** Tadaaaa! Pretty obvious as to who the "newcomer" is :D and a lot of things had changed, didn't they? /sigh/ BUT this is the final chapter of this story! I want to thank you guys for sticking till the end. I hope you had enjoyed this story, shed a few tears, laughed...that being said, I don't know when the sequel will come out (this will be a trilogy) as it is still in planning. I'll let you guys know up at the bio of when the sequel will come out. Thank you guys so much! And I hope to see some of the familiar and new faces in the next sequel. Farewell.


	23. Up Till Now

**Author's Note: ** Hi guys! I just thought I would let you know what I'm doing up to now and how the sequel is going and maybe give a few info about it :D

 **The Sequel**

Perhaps one of the most important questions is that will the team return as one to find out about this new threat? Maybe some. You will find out more when it comes out. *grin* It DOES have a title which is **Young Justice: A Dark Dawn** where a load of trouble will take place and love :) (three guesses as to who).

 **Current Works**

As you can see, I have a few stories out. Them being: Bloodlines, Batman vs Superman, Star Wars, Starfire Volume 1, The Rising of a Bat and Albus Potter and the Treasures of Hogwarts. All of them are currently out and feel free to check them out :)

 **Up Till Now**

Up till now...hmm...while I am working on those stories that are currently out, perhaps two of my biggest projects are Starfire Volume 1 and Batman: Rising of a Bat. I really want them to be good and I'm having my full focus on them.

 **New Projects**

In the Future, I am hoping to finally have a requested story out. It will be a Legend of Zelda and the person had requested me if I can redo the Skyward Sword manga so I accepted the challenge. The process of book 1 planning is done and now I'm onto book 2. After Skyward Sword, I am going to do Avatar Aang; a story of how Aang became after before he ran away (although his runaway will be included at the end) and then, Young Justice: A Dark Dawn will be out. BUT, to an exception, YJ might get an early start :)

 **Farewell:**

So, I guess this is it. You will still find me around, updating my other stories and such. Oh! I am also making a website for my Fanfiction. It is out and you can find it in my bio. Well, I guess that's that. Thank you guys for your support and hope to see you around!

Skychild101 officially signed off.


End file.
